


En tus manos

by Aeren



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:26:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 57,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeren/pseuds/Aeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter, el auror estrella del Ministerio, sufre un sin fin de lesiones provocadas por su escasa cautela en el trabajo. Draco Malfoy que lucha por convertirse en un medimago de prestigio, es la única opción que Harry tiene para recuperarse. Cuando se reencuentran el deseo estalla entre ellos . ¿Conseguirá Harry que Draco se ponga en sus manos? Hay heridas que van más allá de lo físico y ambos descubrirán que son los adecuados para sanarse el uno al otro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y su mundo pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Warner Brothers. No se infligen los derechos de copyright de forma intencionada.

 **Título:** En tus Manos

cla

 **Pairing** : Harry Potter & Draco Malfoy

 **Rating:** NC-17.

 **Resumen** : Harry Potter, el auror estrella del Ministerio, sufre un sin fin de lesiones provocadas por su escasa cautela en el trabajo. Draco Malfoy que lucha por convertirse en un medimago de prestigio, es la única opción que Harry tiene para recuperarse. Cuando se reencuentran el deseo estalla entre ellos . ¿Conseguirá Harry que Draco se ponga en sus manos? Hay heridas que van más allá de lo físico y ambos descubrirán que son los adecuados para sanarse el uno al otro.

 **Notas y Advertencias:** Este fic se mantiene en el canon hasta el sexto libro, el resto es por completo diferente. Habrá escenas de sexo explícito, tanto hetero como homosexual y lenguaje adulto. Si alguna de éstas cosas te incomoda, por favor no leas.

 **Beta:** HermioneDrake y RoHoshi

* * *

_Para mí todavía no eres más que una persona_ _semejante a cien mil personas. Y no te necesito. Y tú tampoco me necesitas. No soy para ti más que una persona, semejante a cien mil personas. Pero, si me conoces, tendremos necesidad el uno del otro. Serás para mí único en el mundo. Seré para ti único en el mundo._

_(Saint Exupèry)_

**I**

El dolor estalló en su frente como un latigazo, tan rápido y ardiente que no le dio tiempo a pensar, sólo a sentir. A la jaqueca se le unieron unas terribles náuseas que le hicieron retorcerse en la cama como si estuviera siendo poseído por algún espíritu demoníaco. Joder, aquello era como tener al cabrón de Voldemort hurgando de nuevo en su cerebro. A gatas, ya que dudaba que la rodilla le sostuviese, se arrastró como pudo hasta el baño. Diez largos minutos después aún seguía intentando vaciar un estómago ya completamente hueco y vacío. ¿Dónde estaba aquel puñetero elfo? Iba a morir con la cabeza dentro de la taza del wc y no había nadie que le ayudase, mierda, vaya final para el Salvador del Mundo Mágico, ahogado en su propio vómito.

—¡Kreacher! —Lo que había pretendido que sonase como un rugido fue apenas algo más fuerte que un maullido. Sollozando, sintiéndose miserable y quejumbroso, se arrastró de nuevo hasta al lecho, pensando seriamente que la posibilidad de escupir el hígado era más factible de lo que parecía a priori—. ¡Kreacher!

—No va a venir —aclaró una voz con acento divertido.

Bizqueando —Sus gafas estaban en algún lugar indeterminado que su cerebro embotado era incapaz de recordar—, notó como se le revolvía el estómago de nuevo. ¿Se había acostado con alguien en medio de una de sus borracheras... _otra vez?_ Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al recordar al último de los que había pasado por su cama. Merlín, lo peor no es que fuera un tío, aunque jamás se había planteado joder con hombres, lo peor era que había sido Dean Thomas y, desde ese día, Seamus se había convertido en su peor pesadilla. Maldito alcohol, iba a dejarlo... mañana. Lo juraba, palabra de mago.

—Harry, levanta tu flaco culo del suelo y espabila.

Empezó a temblar. Oh, Merlín santo, dime que no me he acostado con Ron, por favor, por favor, lo juro, no beberé mi media gota, _desde ya,_ oh, Dios, Hermione me cortará los huevos...

—Y ni lo pienses —añadió la voz, con evidente regocijo—. No me van los rabos y ni aunque me fuesen, jamás sueñes que haría algo contigo, eres mi hermano, compadre, con lo de Dean ya hemos tragado bastante mierda.

Gracias a Dios por las pequeñas mercedes, estaba tan aliviado por la información que la mención del _innombrable_ le resbaló por completo. Exhausto, se dejó caer entre las sábanas arrugadas y con olor a sudor. Sintió un nuevo acceso de arcadas, pero sabía que no tenía nada que echar, así que se encogió y esperó a que aquello se detuviese. Estaba casi inconsciente de nuevo, vagando en un mundo lleno de sombras y voces apagadas. Le latían la rodilla y el muslo, pero, por extraño que pareciese, era un dolor casi imperceptible en comparación con el malestar de la cabeza o aquella _cosa_ en su estómago; puto vodka, con lo bien que entraba y qué mal cuerpo le había dejado.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos estaba solo. Puso los pies sobre el suelo e hizo una mueca; con un _Accio_ , tuvo la varita en la palma aún temblorosa. La muleta llegó a su mano derecha y cojeando, con la cabeza todavía dándole vueltas, se dirigió al baño. El reflejo que le devolvió el espejo le dejó un poco espantado. Su pelo nunca había sido un modelo de perfección, pero ahora, largo, desgreñado y sospechaba que sucio, tenía todo el aspecto de un nido de pájaros, literalmente. Le asaltaron serias dudas de que debajo de todo eso no hubiese alguna madriguera de doxies campando a sus anchas. Se tocó la barba de varios días y examinó las venas rojas que plagaban la esclerótica irritada. Sus iris parecían más verdes y claros que nunca. Las ojeras de un enfermizo tono violeta hablaban de noches en vela. Merlín, había perdido aún más peso desde el accidente y la camiseta negra sólo acentuaba lo muy delgado que estaba. Parecía un inferi. Gruñó. Vaya mierda de Héroe. Se rascó la cabeza mientras esperaba a que la bañera se llenase de agua. Si incluso había dejado de salir en la portada de Corazón de Bruja, las juergas y continuos líos de faldas habían pasado de ser un escándalo a convertirse en agua pasada, tan comunes que a nadie parecía interesarle. Ser un puñetero juguete roto tenía sus ventajas. Eso decían, al menos; Harry se debatía entre el desaliento y la rabia, ellos habían inventado la mitad de lo que publicaban y, así y todo, le juzgaban. Claro hasta que llegó el jodido Seamus y su historia del novio despechado, eso sí que les interesó. Maldita sea. Asqueado, apartó aquello de su mente, una vez más, y se metió en el líquido perfumado con un suspiro de alivio.

Tras afeitarse y bañarse con agua tan caliente que su piel quedó casi escaldada, se sintió lo bastante limpio y humano como para examinar su reflejo sin espantarse. El dormitorio estaba recogido y la ropa pulcramente colocada en el armario; vistiendo un chándal y una sudadera se aventuró por el largo pasillo que conducía a la cocina. Anochecía e iba por la segunda taza de sopa cuando escuchó la red flú conectarse en la sala de estar. Kreacher había desaparecido hasta que le volviese a llamar; como siempre, almorzaba y cenaba solo, a no ser que alguno de los chicos se dejase caer por allí. No sabía si de verdad le apetecía recibir a nadie, pero intentó poner la mejor cara posible.

—¡En la cocina! —gritó; con una mueca, recordó demasiado tarde que arrastraba una resaca importante y que, por algún motivo, no tenía a mano pociones que sirviesen para solucionar su problema. ¿Ya se le había acabado la provisión que compró días atrás?

Ron y Hermione venían cargados con un par de bolsas con algo que tenía toda la pinta de ser comida casera, por el intenso aroma, apostaba que era el guiso de pollo de Molly.

—Harry, ¿qué tal estás? —El escueto saludo le tranquilizó, bien parecía que esa pesadilla en la que Ron estaba horas atrás en su cuarto era producto de la borrachera, porque si aquello hubiese pasado de verdad, Hermione no estaría tan calmada, eso fijo. El alivio circuló por sus venas, provocando que sonriese en respuesta al gesto de Ron, que levantó una mano al verle.

—Gracias, Mione, estoy mejor... —La chica le observó con atención antes de levantar el brazo y darle una contundente palmada en la nuca, casi sintió cómo las pocas neuronas que el alcohol había dejado vivas gritaban su angustia—. ¡Au! ¿Qué coño te pasa?

—¿ _Estoy mejor_? —repitió con sorna, paseando irritada por las baldosas de barro de la cocina. ¿Desde cuando su amiga se había hecho adicta a aquellos tacones? Los secos chasquidos estaban clavándose como puñales en su frente, Santa Condenación—. ¿Estoy mejor... Harry?

—¿Qué...? Mierda era verdad... ¿no? —masculló observando la sonrisita de Ron que parecía hacer serios esfuerzos para contener una carcajada—. Oye, sí, bebí demasiado, pero tengo veintiocho años, ¡no creo que tengas que... regañarme como si fuese un preescolar!

—¿De veras? —retó; cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, miró alrededor de la bonita cocina con algo parecido a la desesperación, como si intentase contener la ira, la frustración y la preocupación, todo a la vez, pero Mione era así; se calmó, si no tenía algo sobre lo que pensar y desvelarse no sería ella misma. Él lo tenía todo bajo control, sólo estaba aburrido y bueno... a veces se le iba la mano con las juergas, sólo eso.

—No es tu problema, ¿vale? —Se apartó de la dirección de aquella peligrosa mano, recordando el puñetazo que le destrozó la nariz a Malfoy en tercero, joder, ahora hasta le daba pena el pobre diablo, sí que tenía una buena derecha.

—¡Sí lo es! Anoche nos llamaron desde el Pociones y Pasiones porque estabas prácticamente sin sentido. ¡Pociones y Pasiones! ¿Un burdel, de verdad necesitas _de eso_? ¡Y sí, es nuestro problema! ¡Lo haces nuestro problema porque te queremos!

La vergüenza le hizo esconder el rostro entre las manos, ¿cómo explicarle que desde que se había acostado con Dean —está bien había sido una simple mamada pero eso era sólo un detalle—, le había embargado una terrible incertidumbre acerca de... _todo_? Su vida había sido perfecta, o todo lo perfecta que podía llegar a ser tratándose de él. Había ido a aquel club con la estúpida idea de follar con una tía, sin que se supiese, y comprobar... ¿qué? Merlín, ¿había algo más patético que empezar a tener dudas acerca de su sexualidad con casi treinta años? Era consciente que, desde su accidente, estaba un poco descontrolado, pero la mayoría de lo que publicaban aquellos malditos periódicos era mentira. Levantó la cabeza y miró al frente. Que Ron no estuviese comiendo, sino pendiente de las palabras de su mujer, sólo hacía la situación aún más extraña y peor, casi irreal, su amigo pelirrojo _siempre_ tenía hambre. Igual, pensó esperanzado, aquello era una pesadilla, ¿había algo peor que Granger descubriese que había solicitado cita en una casa... de...? Joder, estaba muerto, tan muerto como Voldemort o más.

—Hemos pensado algo, Harry —carraspeó Weasley, su enorme mano se perdió entre los mechones rojos, que llevaba tan largos como en cuarto. Por un segundo se ensimismó observando la suavidad de aquel cabello...La idea de que Ron le parecía un tipo atractivo le descompuso. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, repitiéndose lo muy patético que era. Enfermo, estás enfermo... enfermo... _estás_ _enfermo Potter..._

—¿Habéis pensado...? —graznó.

—Necesitas empezar a pensar en recuperarte Harry y hemos encontrado el mejor lugar para que lo hagas —anunció—, irás al Centro Terapéutico Holistic Magic Health. He investigado y, a pesar de que aún es poco conocido, es el que mejores resultado obtiene entre sus pacientes —expuso Hermione con calma. El nombre le puso en guardia. ¿Holistic Magic Health? Cormac había comentado algo hacía unos meses sobre ese sitio en el cuartel de aurores... pero nadie le hizo ni puñetero caso, es decir, era Cormac, nunca decía nada que mereciese la pena escuchar. ¿No? A Harry le parecía recordar que el rubio había dado algún detalle más, pero no acababa de precisar lo que era, algo que en su momento le pareció interesante. Pocos días después sufrió aquel percance y el resto quedó en un segundo plano.

—Ni de puta coña, ¿me entiendes? —masculló de mal humor—, he pasado meses tomando todo tipo de pociones y haciendo ejercicios y nada ha servido, ya oíste al medimago de San Mungo, no saben la causa del dolor, no pueden conseguir que el músculo deje de tener espasmos involuntarios, así que no hay nada que hacer. Estoy hasta los huevos de sentirme o embotado por las mierdas esas o cabreado, ¡porque tengo casi veintinueve años y soy un jodido lisiado! ¡No!

—¡Oye! —exclamó Ron al fin, obligándolo a mirarle—. No le hables así a Herms, ¿vale? Ya está bien, córtate un poco, tío. Estás mal, te pasó lo de Ginny. —Se detuvo ante el bufido de Harry, su ex y la estúpida excusa que le había dado para dejarle no le preocupaban, ya no al menos, a fin de cuentas la pelirroja había sido bastante más perceptiva de lo que jamás hubiese creído—. Y luego, al poco tiempo, lo de la pierna, pero joder, no es el fin del mundo, aún puedes hacer lo que te apetezca. No estás acabado, ¡sólo eres un puñetero cabezota que no permite consejos!

Se levantó con esfuerzo, consciente de las punzadas que le impedían enderezarse de verdad, pero tenía que largarse de allí.

—No me toques más la moral, Ron, por favor. Primero de todo, te aclaro que lo de Ginny —remarcó con sorna— es agua pasada, ahora somos amigos y lo sabes, así que déjate de inventar historias. —Salió cojeando de la cocina, camino del salón, donde ocupó el asiento más cercano para luego cerrar los ojos. Sólo quería dormir y no pensar en que tenía que volver a empezar de nuevo. Otra vez. En que estaba más cabreado que un hipogrifo y sumamente cansado de darle vueltas a lo que iba a hacer, ahora que ser auror era historia, porque prefería convertirse en squib antes que pasarse la vida tras un escritorio revisando los casos _de otros._

—Irás. Es la mejor, trata tanto enfermedades mágicas como muggles, necesitas descartar todas las posibilidades y si eso no funciona… bien... —Hermione, con las manos en las caderas, le miró sin pizca de compasión en sus ojos castaños—, si no funciona, aprenderás a vivir con ello. Ahora vuelve y vamos a cenar. Y no te lo estoy pidiendo.

Con aquellas botas de vértigo, y él descalzo, eran casi de la misma estatura. Ron, desde el umbral, les observaba con una sonrisa forzada. Les conocía demasiado bien, por nada del mundo iba a meterse entre una Granger decidida y un Harry empecinado; con un encogimiento de hombros, les dejó solos, él tenía hambre y el pollo olía de muerte. Adoraba a su chica pero cocinar no era lo suyo y añoraba el guiso de pollo de su madre con tanta fuerza que le dolía. Les dejaría fulminarse con la mirada diez minutos más hasta que Harry cediese, con la resaca que debía tener —lo de esconder las pociones para la resaca era cosa de Herm, que a veces era demasiado Slyhterin para su gusto—, le garantizaban que su pobre amigo no tenía nada que hacer. Además, la verdad es que lo de Harry ya le preocupaba bastante, una cosa era cogerse una cogorza y otra llevar semanas sin querer que nadie le visitase siquiera.

—No tengo demasiada hambre, Hermione —se quejó en son de derrota mientras se encaminaban a la cocina, tras cinco de los diez minutos vaticinados por Ron.

—Comerás —le aseguró, tomándole del codo para ayudarle a moverse—, y si vuelvo a tener que recogerte de un burdel, Harry James Potter, voy a ocuparme personalmente de que tus testículos se conviertan del tamaño exacto de tu cautela, o sea, no vas a poder usarlos para nada útil y si crees que no hay hechizos para eso te recuerdo que _puedo inventarlos._

Se detuvo frente a la mesa repleta. Pollo, verduras y pan recién hecho, todo ello regado con zumo de calabaza. A su pesar, tenía que reconocer que le apetecía más que la sopa de Kreacher.

—Yo que tú la escucharía, compadre —se rió Ron, con la boca ya llena de lo que parecían patatas fritas—. Es eso o aguantarla en este plan hasta que cedas, y sabes que no se cansará de darte razones.

Con algo semejante al alivio calentándole el pecho, se sentó a cenar. Era bueno tenerles a los dos, eran su familia y por unas semanas había olvidado lo afortunado que era, no estaba solo a pesar de todo.

* * *

—No voy a hacerlo, Granger —afirmó con rotundidad, apartando la gruesa carpeta con la mano. Estaba en su despacho y miraba a la pareja sentada enfrente, entre ellos las tazas de té servidas por mera cortesía permanecían intactas. Merlín, el Weasley parecía aún más alto que la última vez que le vio. ¿Había algún gen pelirrojo que les hiciese a todos tan tremendamente enormes? ¿Siempre había tenido aquel pelo tan... _interesante_? Arqueó una ceja y apartó el inconveniente pensamiento con un escalofrío, aquel idiota se parecía demasiado a su hermano mayor.

—Malfoy, por favor, eres su última opción, necesita que al menos le hagas un reconocimiento. Eres el mejor y lo sabes. —Hermione empujó de nuevo el dossier hasta el antiguo Slytherin—. Se lo debes.

Cerró los ojos y se frotó el puente de la nariz mientras dejaba la pluma sobre el secante. Sí, se lo debía y, de hecho, el reto de sanar al héroe era bastante incentivo por sí mismo como para interesarle. Haber aceptado la ayuda de aquellos tres y, por extensión, de la Orden del Fénix durante el último año de la guerra era lo que le había mantenido con vida. Eso no cambiaba el hecho de que seguía considerándoles una panda de bobos redomados, eso sí, unos tontos muy poderosos, en especial el que faltaba del Trío Dorado. Entrecerró los párpados y suspiró cansado. Tenía el deber moral de hacerlo y si se había negado era por hacerles rabiar un rato, joder, tenía tan pocas distracciones que a veces le parecía que en lugar de sanador era monje.

Derrotado, tiró de la carpeta y la abrió. Había una enorme cantidad de documentos, tanto de San Mungo como de un buen número de especialistas muggles. Todo bastante desordenado y por lo que veía, algunos de los folios estaban incluso manchados. Le resultó muy obvio que aquello no había sido recopilado por la meticulosa Granger, lo que quería decir que la bruja se las había apañado para sustraerle aquellos papeles al propio dueño. Aún era capaz de recordar a la perfección el desastre que era el moreno en las clases que compartían en Hogwarts y la capacidad de hacer lo que le daba la gana con él de su mejor amiga, que no parecía tener ningún recato en dejar claro que la idea de acudir a él era sólo de ella. Se negó a sentirse insultado porque a pesar de lo desesperado de la situación, _Potty_ no hubiese considerado siquiera que él estudiase su caso, maldita sea, tenía capacidad de enfadarle incluso sin hacer nada. Nada bueno iba a salir de esto, casi podía jurarlo, pero aunque sólo fuese por molestar se comportaría más amable que nunca, que por él no fuese, si aquí había un lerdo, ese no era Draco Malfoy.

—Leeré esto, Granger —aceptó con la voz neutra que siempre adoptaba cuando tenía que tratar con algún paciente—, te aseguro que lo analizaré a fondo y luego enviaré a Potter una cita por lechuza, ¿te parece eso bien? —acabó con sorna.

—Mejor mándamela a mí _Draco_ —pidió la joven, ruborizada, incómoda por primera vez en lo que llevaban de tarde. Tomó un sorbito de té antes de dejar de nuevo la taza—. Bueno... Harry... _ya sabes cómo es_ cuando se trata de ti.

El bufido nada elegante de Weasley le hizo arquear una ceja, ¿Habían vuelto al sexto año y no se había dado cuenta? Joder, no, aquello no iba a ser una buena idea.

—Granger... —empezó, rogando por encontrar paciencia de donde no la había; estaba muy harto, aquel no estaba siendo un buen día y la cita con la parejita de Gryffindors no estaba ayudando demasiado a mejorarlo—, si Potter no está de acuerdo con que yo o alguien de mi equipo le trate, difícilmente cooperará o querrá intentar nada de lo que pueda llegar a proponerle, si es que hay algo que pueda hacer por él. ¿Eres consciente de eso? Esto no servirá de nada y me hará perder un tiempo muy valioso del que no dispongo.

—Vendrá y te escuchará —aseveró. La joven le miró de frente, con los ojos oscuros llenos de una encendida decisión. Un desagradable sentimiento de respeto le hizo examinar al Weasley con nuevos ojos, había que tenerlos bien puestos para vivir con una mujer así.

—Está bien, te la enviaré a ti, pero quiero que sea él quien me responda —aceptó. Aquello era un error, estaba seguro. Potter y él... bastaba con decir que eran agua y aceite, y ni eso se acercaba a explicar lo que en realidad eran el uno para el otro—. Sin embargo, debo advertiros una vez más que no puedo ofreceros una respuesta definitiva hasta que le vea y le explore.

Draco sacó el pergamino y empezó a anotar sus primeras impresiones tras leer el dossier acerca del caso 073180HJP. Mientras pudiese iba a mantener aquello en secreto y lo primero había sido eliminar mediante un conjuro el dichoso nombrecito de todos los documentos. Envió un memo a su secretaria para que, antes de acabar la jornada, avisase a la cocina de la clínica para que le subiesen la cena. En principio no tenían apenas pacientes que pasasen allí la noche, al menos no por largas temporadas, pero alguno de los trabajadores que procedían de lugares tan dispares como la India, Japón o Estados Unidos, preferían tener allí disponible una habitación y comida caliente antes de alquilar algo en Londres, donde tanto la parte muggle como la mágica eran extremadamente caras; Draco les ajustaba el sueldo y, de esa forma, ninguno de ellos salía perdiendo.

—Draco, buenas tardes. —Theodore Nott, su abogado y gerente, tocó en la puerta mientras esperaba. Vestido con una túnica sencilla, parecía aún más delgado de lo que ya era en la escuela. Percepción que desapareció al desprenderse de la ropa formal y quedarse en ropa de calle.

—Buenas tardes, Theo. —Apartó los útiles y los ocultó con un pergamino limpio. Hasta que no tuviese una idea de cómo abordar el asunto, no iba a dejar que nadie supiese de la posibilidad que tenían de ayudar al Salvador; aquello podría ser el espaldarazo que necesitaban, porque, a pesar de que la lealtad de Draco y sus padres, ambos asesinados por mortífagos en la batalla del dos de mayo, había quedado clara, la sombra de la duda siempre había perseguido al mago desde que todo el asunto de los juicios concluyese. Tanto así que el Ministerio había acabado por requisar la totalidad de la fortuna del apellido Malfoy, por considerar a Lucius como prófugo tras haber huido de Azkaban. Por fortuna, Narcisa había dejado una bien provista una bóveda a nombre de Draco, que no habían podido tocar. Puñeteros usureros; pagar sus estudios en Suiza, porque en San Mungo no habían querido admitirle, y dar los primeros pasos con la clínica le había dejado casi en números rojos.

—¿Empezamos? —preguntó su amigo, con rostro adusto y algo cansado. Todos estaban así, Draco sabía que el esfuerzo no sólo era suyo, lo que le mantenía aún más en vilo si cabía. Tenían que hacer funcionar el Centro, ya no solo era porque su futuro profesional dependía de eso, la situación se había transformado en una cuestión de orgullo.

—Sí, espera un minuto, avisaré para que junto con la cena nos suban té, ¿con leche, verdad? —asintió resignado. El trabajo siempre era lo primero. Desde que tenía dieciocho y enterró a su madre en un cementerio cualquiera de Londres, porque ni siquiera pudo acceder a la cripta de los Malfoy, había sido una de sus máximas. Tenía demasiadas responsabilidades a sus espaldas como para permitirse descuidos. Theo era uno de los pocos amigos que había eludido las filas de Voldemort y Azkaban, pero, como Draco, le habían expropiado la mayoría de los bienes familiares. De nuevo pensó con rencor en aquel injusto sistema que permitía tratar con semejante dureza a unos adolescentes. Nott había sido tan coaccionado por su padre como él mismo para tomar la marca, al igual que la mayoría de los estudiantes de su casa. A veces, y a pesar de que le debía la vida, sentía rencor incluso por Severus Snape, que había puesto por encima de todo la misión del Elegido, dejándoles equivocarse sin mover un solo dedo, a sabiendas de que muchos en Slytherin, entre los que se incluía, le veían como una figura paterna. Alguien debería haberles tendido una mano a tiempo, haberles hecho recapacitar, darles una oportunidad de escapar al destino que sus familias les imponían. La frase de aquel viejo, "por un bien mayor", aún le producía nauseas y, pese a todos los errores, tenía que agradecerle a la Orden la posibilidad de estar allí, sano y salvo, así que tampoco podía despotricar, algunos, como Pansy, Goyle y la mayor de los Greengrass, ni siquiera habían sobrevivido.

* * *

Después de dos semanas de consultas con el resto de los especialistas que formaban parte de la plantilla —desde Derek, el nutrimago, hasta Sybill, que no era sólo sanadora sino experta en trastornos del sueño—, Draco lo tenía todo prácticamente dispuesto; ahora sólo esperaba y necesitaba que el paciente apareciese y colaborase. Miró a su alrededor, habían acondicionado una de las habitaciones más exclusivas y completas de las que tenían disponibles. La magia era estupenda, pensó, observando a su alrededor el minucioso trabajo que habían realizado los elfos. La cama de tamaño extra grande, con cabecero de metal forjado en Irlanda, las paredes enteladas con seda de un delicado tono celeste, que aportaba un toque de serenidad, el resto de muebles y el suelo estaban realizados en maderas claras. Los tapizados del mullido sofá de dos plazas y la colcha eran del más refinado _byssus_ que conservaba su tono natural, de un cálido color champán, contrastando y suavizando la frialdad del azul de la pared y cortinas...

Agachándose, tocó la superficie de la pequeña piscina, aquél era el mejor detalle de la suite, el paciente podría hacer sus ejercicios y recibir los tratamientos en la más absoluta intimidad, sin necesidad de usar las instalaciones comunes. Cuando había pensado en la Clínica, su idea había sido poder ofrecer un tratamiento integral y personalizado al detalle, que en San Mungo no brindaban, y casi podía jurar que si algo buscaría el Niño que sobrevivió sería un hechizo de confidencialidad cómo el que ellos proveían a todos sus pacientes

Torció el gesto y con la varita subió un par de grados el agua. Sí, allí podrían dar lo que aquellos medicuchos no podían ni soñar. Recordó su consternación cuando le comunicaron la muerte de su padre sólo unas pocas horas después tras la batalla, ni siquiera pudo enterrarle de forma correcta. Su madre había sido otro cantar; victima de una maldición desconocida, su cuerpo había caído en un extraño coma del que nadie pudo sacarla jamás. Aquellos meses viéndola morir sin que nadie en el mundo le prestase la más mínima atención —al fin y al cabo era una simpatizante de los mortífagos— habían marcado muchas de sus decisiones y, a veces, el recuerdo aún le provocaba pesadillas. Maldición, por muy equivocada que Narcissa hubiese estado, no merecía haber acabado de aquella forma tan miserable.

—Bien, Potter, vamos a ver qué podemos hacer por ti. —Se negó a aceptar que aquel pellizco que tenía alojado en la boca del estómago era porque al fin, tras casi diez años, iba a volver a verle. A pesar de que ya no eran enemigos, el moreno había sido incluso más reacio a aceptar su cambio de bando que Ron Weasley. Aún recordaba la frialdad de sus ojos verdes siguiéndole cuando los de la Orden le instalaron en uno de los cuartuchos más mugrientos de Grimmauld Place, con la intención de mantenerle alejado y a salvo de los que le buscaban para matarle. Entregar información a cambio de su seguridad, de forma paradójica, casi le cuesta la vida.

Se atusó el cabello, que llevaba muy corto en la nuca y algo más largo en el frente, se estudió las manos —esas que en unos minutos iban a tocarle— y dobló los dedos mientras caminaba hasta su despacho. La escueta respuesta de Potter había llegado tres días atrás: «Si, allí estaré». Chasqueó la lengua, era obvio que el Gryffindor no había cambiado, seguía siendo un maleducado santurrón que se consideraba mejor que él por el simple hecho de haber sido sorteado en aquella estúpida casa. Bien, haría lo que pudiese por curarle y, si todo salía bien, el idiota hablaría de forma favorable de sus servicios, eso bastaría para atraer a todos aquellos snobs a los que una vez se sintió orgulloso de pertenecer, si sanaban a Potter pagarían lo que fuese por obtener lo mismo que el Héroe. Y él estaría allí para sacarle provecho.


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

El despacho era agradable, pensó mientras se sentaba con cuidado y procuraba colocarse lo más cómodo que le permitía el hechizo que mantenía su rodilla en reposo. Carraspeó y giró el cuello. Estaba nervioso, aceptó para sí, pero sólo porque la idea de someterse de nuevo a tratamientos y reconocimientos le atraía tanto como que un _kappa_ le chupase la sangre. A pesar de su poco entusiasmo, estaba dispuesto a intentarlo, aunque solo fuese por demostrar que era más maduro que aquel idiota de Malfoy; diablos, había contado con que no quisiera verle, a pesar de que tenía conocimiento de primerísima mano de lo insistente que era Hermione. ¿A quién engañaba? El rubio siempre le imponía, tanto por su físico como por aquel saber estar que sólo perdía en contadas ocasiones; con una sonrisa, se dijo que si había alguien capaz de hacerle perder los papeles, ese era él. Regocijado, rememoró las veces que se habían enzarzado en duelos, no solo de varitas, sino con los puños, tenía que reconocer que para ser tan estirado Draco tenía una buena derecha y la suficiente malicia para usarla; no es que él se quedase atrás, rió por lo bajo, ah ¿porqué de pronto sentía aquella añoranza? De verdad que debía estar mal si extrañaba pelearse con Malfoy como cuando tenían quince años.

Una jarra con lo que parecía jugo de calabaza y dos copas aparecieron sobre la amplia mesa, en cuyo centro reposaba un tapiz. Encima de la tosca superficie aguardaba una carpeta de cuero en tono borgoña, cerrada con lazos, y una pluma. A su derecha, una solitaria bola de cristal que despedía hipnóticos destellos al ser alcanzada por la luz de la chimenea cercana, en la que bailoteaba un alegre fuego, aquél era el único adorno sobre la pulida madera. Curioso, observó a su alrededor: estanterías repletas de libros, paredes blancas y dos amplios ventanales cubiertos por visillos también inmaculados. Una puerta entreabierta que permitía apreciar la estancia contigua, ocupada por una pequeña camilla de aspecto frágil. Sobre la chimenea había un cuadro de trazos vivos que contrastaba con la sobriedad del resto de la habitación; ensimismado, estudió los ramalazos y círculos que, de pronto, parecían crear patrones llenos de movimiento, atrayentes... hipnóticos...

—Buenas tardes. —El saludo le sobresaltó, haciéndole ruborizarse como un niño que hubiese sido cazado en falta—. No te muevas, por favor. Sé que no te resulta fácil.

Estrechó la mano delgada, pero fuerte, observando los dedos torneados y las uñas cuidadas en un intento de no quedarse ensimismado mirándole a la cara. Malfoy siempre le había provocado una mezcla de enfado, vergüenza, ansiedad y una extraña excitación, todo ello aderezado con que ahora, viéndole rodear la mesa con paso airoso, sentía una virulenta envidia. Aquel capullo que lo único que había hecho había sido... Se obligó a detener el curso de sus injustos pensamientos mientras apretaba los dientes. Todo lo que Malfoy había pasado, las consecuencias de sus acciones como espía para la Orden en el transcurso de la etapa más cruel de la guerra, no podían ser tomadas a la ligera, su antiguo compañero no tenía culpa de que aquellos cabrones hubiesen decidido practicar con él todos los conjuros oscuros que conocían.

—Gracias —masculló. Tiró un poco del cuello de su jersey, sintiéndose de pronto mal vestido, como siempre que tenía enfrente al rubio, a pesar de que, por lo que podía ver, su atuendo era bastante parecido al del propio Harry. Vaqueros y una camiseta de cuello redondo en un desvaído celeste. El cabello platino, suave, lacio y perfectamente recortado en la nuca, caía en un espeso flequillo que ocultaba parte de sus facciones. Harry apartó los ojos al darse cuenta de que estaba admirando aquel rostro ecuánime, tan parecido al del chico que le había hecho la vida imposible durante seis años y, a la vez, tan diferente. Libre de ceño y sin aquella expresión de perenne burla, Draco Malfoy era demasiado guapo para la cordura del Gryffindor. Cristo, estaba hastiado de aquellas tontas dudas... a su edad y experimentarlas en presencia de Malfoy —a causa de Malfoy—, le parecían casi un insulto. Se pateó mentalmente porque estaba seguro de que debía de parecerle un idiota, allí sentado con cara de pasmo, babeando como un adolescente, pero es que el baile de esos dedos largos sobre los lazos que cerraban la carpeta le estaba _desquiciando_ , Merlín

—Bien —empezó éste con calma, alzando los brillantes ojos grises para escrutándole con expresión ilegible—; antes de nada, tengo que preguntarte si estás dispuesto a que te examine, Potter.

—Claro —respondió, no esperaba aquella gélida imparcialidad, de no haberlo recordado, podría decirse que le trataba como si fuesen extraños. Se le ocurrió que en realidad lo eran, que a pesar de los años compartidos en Hogwarts y el tiempo en Grimmauld Place durante la guerra, nunca se había permitido acercarse al Slytherin. Se le colorearon las mejillas por la vergüenza al recordar el frío pésame que le había ofrecido cuando su madre murió—. Si no fuese así no estaría aquí.

—De acuerdo; entonces, ¿te parece que comencemos? —propuso con suavidad, sus dedos largos y pálidos, —Santa Circe _esos_ dedos—, apartaron el cabello lacio y sedoso que le enmarcaba las facciones. Tomó el portafolios y un pliego con varias columnas escritas con pulcra rectitud y lo apoyó en una fina tablilla. Después el vuela pluma quedó suspendido, a la espera de que su dueño empezase a dictar—. Normalmente hacemos un chequeo general, que incluye una serie de preguntas que inciden no sólo en tus síntomas, sino también en tus hábitos diarios, además de los hechizos de control básicos que nos va a permitir hacernos una idea de la extensión de la lesión y del estado general con el que el paciente llega hasta nosotros —explicó, con una amable impersonalidad que le estaba empezando a molestar. A él le latía el corazón al doble de velocidad y su antiguo némesis parecía tan calmado como si no se conociesen, como si no hubiesen pasado toda la adolescencia peleándose a la menor oportunidad. Estúpido Malfoy, cómo le odiaba, era un cabroncete frío y sin corazón... —¿Potter, me estás escuchando? —preguntó Draco, enredando los dígitos en el espeso flequillo para apartarlo una vez más, haciéndole desear ser él quien realizase aquella simple acción. Sí, además de tener la rodilla hecha cisco, su mente estaba dando muestras de demencia senil, decidió, aquella insoportable atracción tenía que ser cosa del alcohol, no tenía dudas; Malfoy, de pie a su lado, esperaba una respuesta mientras sólo era capaz de pensar en lo bueno que sería enterrar las yemas en los mechones y tirar de él hasta acercarle y entonces...

—Disculpa, sí, dime —balbuceó, con las mejillas todavía más rojas. Joder, era mucho más alto de lo que recordaba, y ¿su voz siempre había sido así, tan... masculina? Se estremeció un poco al notar la transparente mirada fija en su cara.

—Te comentaba que quizás deberíamos pasar ya a la sala de aquí al lado, te desnudarás y te pondrás una bata, usamos las mismas que en San Mungo, estoy convencido que después de años trabajando con los aurores debes conocerlas de sobra —continuó, el vuelapluma rasgueaba en el pergamino con velocidad.

—¿Qué escribe? —le interrumpió, señalando el objeto mientras se levantaba, apoyando su peso en la muleta.

—Toma nota de todo lo que yo veo —aclaró. Los iris grises y translúcidos le traspasaron con repentina frialdad—, desde las conjeturas acerca de tu peso, hasta el color de tu piel, las ojeras que muestran que duermes poco y mal, o los espasmos que llevas sintiendo desde que entré, imagino que desde bastante antes. También está hechizada para que, cuando lo ordene, transcriba mis preguntas y tus respuestas. Si deseas, te entregaré una copia, no de mi informe, ese debo estudiarlo antes, pero si tendrás acceso al resto de procedimientos y podrás preguntar todo lo que necesites conocer, nuestra política es que el paciente debe tener siempre constancia de la realidad de su situación por dura que ésta sea... también es necesario que sepas que sobre los tratamientos aplicados a cada paciente y el diagnóstico pesa un encantamiento de confidencialidad, es una variante de juramento irrompible, ¿quedan tus dudas y temores acerca de nuestra transparencia aclaradas?

Apretó los puños y asintió, decirle que su pregunta había estado motivada por _simple curiosidad_ parecía una pérdida de tiempo. Constatar que Malfoy estaba tan a la defensiva con él era un poco desalentador, pero no le sorprendía. Ambos sabían que si estaba allí era porque no tenía otra opción. Hermione y sus amenazas eran un incentivo incuestionable. Ahora, viéndole esperar, —compuesto, serio y tan formal que lo único que le apetecía era hacerle reaccionar— le parecía una ofensa no haber acudido antes a él, genial, debía pensar que era el mismo lerdo de siempre y no se equivocaba demasiado. Suspiró para sus adentros, aquel era otro de los _efectos secundarios_ de tener a Malfoy cerca... sacaba el lado más torpe de Harry a relucir, hubiese deseado que aquellos años mejorasen eso, pero al parecer sólo había empeorado.

—Bien, si te parece, realizaré un hechizo para ponerte la bata y evitar que dobles o muevas la rodilla, ¿hay alguna parte más donde... usaran las maldiciones, quizás en San Mungo... obviaron algo? No es que dude de su profesionalidad... —Por el tono de voz, Harry podría asegurar que era lo contrario, que el Slytherin no creía para nada en ellos y su competencia.

Con la cabeza baja negó, mientras esperaba a que la magia de Malfoy le bañase, un par de pases de varita después, estaba expuesto, casi desnudo y más tenso de lo que nunca había estado frente a un medimago, que ya era decir.

—Empieza por explicarme lo que pasó —alentó. El tono de voz sedoso y calmo pareció adormecerle por un instante, era una sensación rara, porque notaba como el corazón se le aceleraba de mala manera al mismo tiempo. Desde luego, eso sólo lo conseguía Malfoy, razonó con fastidio, relajarle y ponerle cachondo, todo al mismo tiempo, _Merlín qué karma_.

—No recuerdo con exactitud lo que pasó. Trabajaba solo aquella noche, era una guardia rutinaria hasta que tuvimos una alerta y me aparecí en la costa, cerca de Cardiff. Parecían esperarme y bueno, no sé, creo que me lanzaron un _Confundus..._ —narró, cerrando los ojos un instante, intentando rebuscar en sus escasos momentos de claridad acerca de lo que había pasado meses atrás—, apenas tengo imágenes, sólo... impresiones muy vagas...

—Bien —susurró Draco, ajustando la camilla para que estuviese a una altura adecuada—, ya hablaremos de eso, asumo que utilizaron un pensadero para obtener un recuerdo más amplio. —Harry negó sin dejar de observarle—, qué raro, pero conociendo al equipo que te trató... —Suspiró con cierto desencanto—. Ahora sólo respira un segundo y relájate, tengo que revisar tu núcleo mágico.

—Vale —asintió, aún con los ojos cerrados. Se estremeció al notar como las gafas le eran retiradas. No ver con claridad siempre le hacía sentirse desvalido y lo odiaba con toda su alma, pero contuvo lo mejor que pudo el malhumor que eso le provocaba.

—Son de metal —le explicó amable—, hago algunas comprobaciones en las que interfieren... ¿tienes algo más... anillos, piercings?

—¿Piercings? —rió, abriendo los párpados para mirarle—. ¿Tengo pinta de llevar pendientes en el cuerpo...? —Por algún motivo, sus palabras provocaron que el medimago se ruborizase. Incómodo, volvió a pensar en lo extremadamente encantador que era Malfoy sin aquellos aires de superioridad, los años le habían convertido en un hombre con una presencia aún más espectacular de lo que hubiese creído posible. Ese aire un poco remilgado que en otras épocas le sacaba de sus casillas ahora se le antojaba tan apetecible... Qué suplicio y qué injusticia. ¿Era eso ser gay...sentirse atraído por el tío más inoportuno en el momento más inoportuno? Porque entonces apestaba mucho todo. Aunque claro, en algún nivel cósmico aquello tenía sentido, si Harry empezaba a sentir dudas, lo normal era que apareciese aquel precioso adonis para tentarle, era ya una pauta, en los momentos más importantes de su vida, allí estaba Draco. Aún recordaba su impresión al verle en aquella tienda de túnica, el primer niño mago con el que hablaba, Jesús, lo de la predestinación y toda esas chorradas de las que Luna hablaba iban a resultar verdad después de todo.

—Bien, relájate entonces —pidió, aclarándose la voz. Tragó saliva y apartó el tejido para desvelar el pecho y el vientre cubiertos de un suave vello castaño oscuro, que se volvía escaso en la zona del estómago para brotar después convertido en un grueso sendero que nacía en el ombligo hasta perderse en la baja cinturilla de los slips negros. Arqueó una ceja al descubrir el tatuaje en la cadera izquierda; vaya, quizás Potter no era aficionado a los adornos metálicos, pero no había dicho nada sobre los de tinta. Recorrió despacio los enérgicos trazos de un tono negro azulado del dibujo, que reconoció gracias a sus clases de Historia de los Símbolos y Runas de Sanación en Suiza; aquel en particular podía ser usado para equilibrar un exceso o un defecto en el caudal mágico, tanto por causas internas como por maldiciones, era una curiosa elección, aunque claro, el tipo era auror, no le vendría nada mal llevar un _antídoto_ encima que hiciese menos mortíferas las maldiciones. Descubrió varias cicatrices que surcaban el bajo vientre, llegando hasta la ingle. El muslo derecho estaba en perfecto estado, así como esa rodilla, había sido en la otra extremidad donde se concentraba la mayor parte del daño. Posó las manos en la carne caliente mientras susurraba un conjuro detrás de otro. Era vagamente consciente de que Harry le contemplaba con los ojos bien abiertos y que el vuelapluma copiaba con rapidez todo lo que iba diciendo. Podía notar la suavidad de la piel debajo del vello, que era un tenue plumón algo más crespo en las pantorrillas que en la parte superior de la pierna. Luego estaba el músculo sólido, podía notar las zonas donde la energía parecía bloqueada, como si hubiese pequeños cortes que impidiesen el correcto flujo de la sensibilidad y la energía subyacente. Frunció las cejas al llegar a la rodilla, realizó un encantamiento revelador y observó el estado en que se hallaban los tendones y los huesos, el equilibrio de la estructura, en apariencia casi perfecta; había esperado encontrar daños en la rótula o el ligamento posterior que explicasen el extremo dolor del que el auror se quejaba... había estudiado el procedimiento empleado con Potter hasta aprenderlo de memoria. Cuando le encontraron le habían dado por muerto pero, una vez más, el hombre que ahora se retorcía de forma imperceptible bajo sus manos había demostrado porqué era El Niño que Sobrevivió.

Habían logrado reanimarle y después empezaron a tratar las extremidades, los numerosos huesos rotos, algún desgarro... repasó mentalmente la lista de heridas, había habido algunas importantes, como el hematoma en el hígado o las costillas astilladas que le habían perforado uno de los pulmones; sus yemas recorrieron el grueso contorno de la cicatriz tras la rodilla, era... sintió un ramalazo frío, el tejido parecía tan duro como el cuero. Habían tratado los síntomas físicos, pero no al mago. Sus palmas ascendieron hasta tocar el vientre a la altura del ombligo, notó cómo se le calentaban al contacto con el enorme potencial que aquel cuerpo delgado y fibroso guardaba dentro. Era incluso más poderoso de lo que había creído o esperado. La estática le erizó el vello de los brazos y de la nuca, jadeó con suavidad, podía sentir las lentas oleadas revelándose, capa a capa, ondas y más ondas de pura y preciosa energía; _Potter era sencillamente embriagador_. Abrió los ojos al sentirlo... sí, era como si en la perfección de la melodía una nota se hubiese desafinado, casi inapreciable, pero desequilibrando al resto. Lo tenía... habían tratado el cuerpo, pero no habían contado o recordado el fundamento básico: el poder de la magia afectaba a la carne que la sustentaba y, si ésta se enfermaba, el organismo se resentía sin remedio.

Ensimismado, paseó las yemas por las delicadas estructuras; como un músico que toca un instrumento, Draco era capaz de percibir aquel tipo de problemas por medio del tacto. Era una capacidad que había descubierto poseer al empezar sus estudios y que sus profesores no habían dudado en recomendarle explotar, así que esa era su especialidad; era experto en diagnosticar cambios en el curso de la magia, usaba el contacto para recomponer y ayudar a crear de nuevo lazos que estaban rotos a causa de maldiciones. Draco era poderoso a su manera, lo sabía y, en ese instante, con aquella ardiente energía bajo sus palmas, nunca agradeció tanto su don.

—Voy a levitarte, necesito observar el dorso —explicó, realizando el conjuro a la vez que hablaba. Potter cruzó los brazos y apoyó la oscura cabeza en ellos, acomodándose. Tenía la expresión algo crispada, pero, por un largo rato, Draco fue incapaz de hacer algo más que mirarle. Hombros lo bastante anchos como para resultar masculinos sin ser excesivos, espalda que languidecía hasta morir en un trasero redondo, nalgas espolvoreadas de vello suave. Con un titubeo dejó resbalar las palmas por la piel lacerada. Era un crimen que alguien hubiese estropeado toda esa dorada perfección. Que aquellos inútiles en San Mungo no hubiesen hecho algo para sanarle antes de que las cicatrices se volviesen permanentes. Espantado de su propia necesidad, se dio cuenta de que ansiaba recorrer aquellas heridas con los labios y la lengua, comprobar la textura y saber de forma fehaciente a qué olía y a qué sabía Harry Potter. El héroe, su cordial enemigo de años, el que le había salvado la vida a pesar de dejarle claro que no era ni por asomo su persona favorita, el único que conseguía hacerle sentir _de verdad_. Había olvidado lo que era tenerle cerca, el idiota le provocaba la más virulenta de las iras con la misma facilidad que le inspiraba el más ferviente deseo, era peligroso para Draco a tantos niveles que no era capaz de enumerar siquiera la mitad de ellos.

Se detuvo un instante, intentando centrarse, repitiéndose que su problema era que hacía meses que no tenia tiempo para algo más que una rápida paja en la ducha, cosa que sólo le reportaba un lastimoso desahogo. Necesitaba ir a Londres y buscar a alguien discreto... y pasar una noche lejos de la Clínica, los galeones o los problemas de sueldos atrasados y facturas por pagar.

Respiró hondo una vez más mientras le escuchaba dictar datos y realizar conjuros a toda velocidad, hasta Snape en sus mejores momentos le envidiaría, se dijo en un acceso de humor negro, incapaz de dejar de observarle mientras Draco se movía a su alrededor, desde su posición tenía las escuetas caderas a la altura de los ojos. Se mordió un labio al verle alzar los brazos y rebuscar en un mueble alto. La cinturilla de los vaqueros se bajó, mostrando los delicados huesos de las caderas, el ombligo, el vientre lampiño. Mierda, mierda... _mierda..._ giró la cabeza, deseando no haber visto nada, deseando no haber sentido nada, deseando no estar allí, casi desnudo, expuesto y para colmo bastante dolorido por la incómoda postura. Los espasmos se sucedían como si estuviesen marcados por un metrónomo. Apretó los dientes y por una vez se alegró de que aquellos latigazos le hubiesen aplacado la furiosa erección que le había provocado vislumbrar la piel desnuda de Malfoy. De nuevo esas manos frescas posadas en su pierna, gimió al notar el momentáneo alivio del conjuro anestesiante.

—Sé que te molesta, pero creo que hay algo aquí... —le explicó—, voy a recomendar una poción que relaje tus músculos durante unos días para poder trabajar la zona a fondo.

—Ya he tomado antes... —gruñó, cada vez que los dedos apretaban tras la rodilla era como notar cristales cortándole. El sudor se le escurría por la frente, mantener la compostura le estaba costando un mundo—. No... No sirven para nada...

—Potter... lo estás haciendo muy bien —le animó cordial—, un segundo más, hay... creo que hay una maldición aquí, tengo que retirar el hechizo que sujeta la rodilla, porque necesito observar los daños que está creando sin impedimentos. Quiero dormirte, será lo más adecuado y te evitaré dolor innecesario.

—No —jadeó, con los dientes apretados—. No quiero que me duermas Malfoy, ni se te ocurra.

Las manos masajearon la pantorrilla, el tobillo saltaba, casi convulso, cada pequeño calambre acumulando una terrible frialdad que paradójicamente ardía; se mordió el antebrazo, sin querer pensar en lo que sería aquello sin el conjuro que inmovilizaba la articulación. Se quejó por lo bajo, golpeándose la frente contra los antebrazos.

—Potter, mírame. —Draco estaba a su altura, cerca, tanto que Harry fue capaz de ver que aquellos ojos eran grises, grises por completo, limpios y sin mácula, rodeados de pestañas doradas algo más oscuras que su cabello, tan cerca que su aliento tibio le rozó la piel sudada, refrescándola, tan cerca que distinguió el brillo delicado de su barba rubia, tan cerca que, a pesar del dolor, se encontró fantaseando con la posibilidad de estirarse y rozar esa boca de labios llenos—. Aquí no vas a ser un puñetero héroe, ¿me has oído? Estás en mi consulta y mando yo. Tengo que explorarte y para eso no es necesario que lo sufras. Así que... adiós.

Antes de verle cerrar los ojos, le escuchó musitar un apagado «jódete, Malfoy» que le provocó un ataque de risa nada profesional. _Potter_ , suspiró mientras colocaba el cuerpo, ahora laxo, en una postura más adecuada, cómo había extrañado sus bravuconerías. El cabello era tan suave como indicaba su aspecto, pensó, apartando los gruesos mechones húmedos del rostro ahora libre de tensiones. Parecía condenadamente joven e inocente, distendió el ligero ceño con lentitud, acariciando la frente hasta llegar al nacimiento del pelo. El _tempus_ marcaba treinta minutos, tenía que ponerse a trabajar, pero... Merlín... deslizó la yema por las curvadas pestañas, por la nariz, por los labios, la barbilla áspera... era muy guapo, condenadamente atractivo, reconocérselo a sí mismo no fue tan duro como había creído. A veces, cuando había ojeado las fotos que los periódicos publicaban casi cada día, había apreciado que del jovenzuelo delgaducho y mal vestido no quedaba nada. Ahora, con el hombre real a su alcance, era imposible seguir negándolo. Se sentía atraído por Potter, por toda esa áspera belleza, rotunda y casi agresiva. Su jodida mala suerte, de todos los tipos, _tenía que ser Potter._

Cerró los ojos un instante y se apartó un par de pasos, obstinado en mantener su imaginación y su penosa libido fuera de la situación. Sostuvo de nuevo la varita y, con cuidado, retiró el conjuro protector que rodeaba la pierna de Potter. Hasta donde podía ver, los sanadores había hecho un buen trabajo al recuperar el hueso y la movilidad, distinguió una fina red de hilos plateados que mostraban los antiguos hechizos de sujeción que procedió a finalizar sin dudarlo. Debajo de aquella primera capa aún persistía un punto gélido, irrisorio, pero que estaba muy presente, al menos para él que ya había visto antes aquella maldición. Realizó una nueva serie de hechizos y luego otra más, iba por la sexta ronda cuando al fin lo descubrió, hundido en el músculo, como una ínfima y afiladísima aguja creada de forma expresa para pasar desapercibida, traspasaba el eje de la pierna, seccionando con limpieza los nervios y tendones, rozando el hueso del fémur. Aquello debía ser un auténtico infierno, pensó, rozando con la yema el rostro dormido, admirado el hecho de que no hubiese acabado convertido en un adicto a las pociones que a buen seguro debían de haberle administrado sin control para adormecerle la zona y que el dolor no le postrase. Jodido Potter, era increíble y eso le encantaba.

Probó varios encantamientos más, sólo para asegurarse de que sus sospechas eran ciertas. Había una frialdad extrema en las fibras nerviosas, si la maldición no había causado necrosis era porque el poder del mago estaba volcado casi por completo en contener y minimizar el espacio ya dañado. Se maravilló ante la capacidad de supervivencia del cuerpo, que intentaba compensar por todos los medios el trauma. Se mordió un labio mientras invocaba un par de libros desde su escritorio. Un gran número de aquellos conjuros estaban prohibidos, recapacitó mientras pasaba las páginas; tanto como el que había causado aquello, pero si algo había aprendido en aquel tiempo, era que a veces lo legal no servía de nada si había magia oscura implicada. Resuelta esa circunstancia, la respuesta fue incluso sencilla. Aquellos obtusos de San Mungo, ¿era posible que sacrificasen una vez más a Potter, sólo por un simple tema de _cuestionable_ moral?; lo difícil iba a ser curar las lesiones resultantes de todos esos meses de descuido, pero lo importante, lo primordial, era eliminar el maleficio. Con el estómago revuelto, recordó la primera vez que había visto a alguien usarla, si no supiese que estaba muerta desde hacía diez años, hubiese jurado que esa abominación que tenía a Potter inmovilizado era cosa de su tía Bellatrix, aquel puto conjuro fue de sus preferidos: doloroso y lento, era capaz de enloquecer a cualquiera. Aquellos encantamientos requerían de una enorme concentración y de bastante desgaste, así que antes de empezar, hizo aparecer un par de barras de chocolate que tener al alcance de su mano. La Magia Oscura era peligrosa por muchos motivos, uno de ellos era que absorbía la energía de la persona que la invocaba tanto para crearla como para destruirla. Se mojó los labios, inquieto, esperando tener la suficiente capacidad para hacer aquello solo, sin necesidad de trazar un círculo de poder que requiriese de más testigos. No se detuvo a pensar en el porqué de su imperiosa _necesidad_ de correr el riesgo, sólo sabía que tenía que hacerlo, simplemente no iba a permitir que Potter tuviese aquello en el cuerpo ni un instante más, así que posó las manos una vez más en la rodilla y comenzó el ritual. Cuanto antes eliminase el maleficio, mejor.


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

 

 

Despertó con un sentimiento de plenitud que no recordaba haber experimentado en mucho tiempo. Observó un largo rato el techo del cuarto, que era de un curioso artesonado en madera color miel, no le apetecía moverse, sólo estar así, disfrutando de la ausencia de dolor, casi no recordaba lo que significaba eso. La cama estaba tibia y cómoda, pero Harry acabó por sentirse hambriento y aburrido. Suspiró, estirándose, y  el débil latido en el muslo le hizo recordar todo. Joder, se miró, llevaba una camiseta y los slips, se le colorearon las mejillas. ¿Malfoy le habría llevado a la cama? Se pasó las manos por el cabello, alegrándose de habérselo recortado un par de días antes de haber tomado la decisión de acudir al centro. Tenía un nuevo hechizo sobre la rodilla, desconocía si aquello era buena señal o no, pero al menos se encontraba más despejado y ligero que desde hacía mucho tiempo. El _pop_ de un elfo al aparecerse detuvo sus intentos de abandonar el lecho. Se apoyó en una almohada y agradeció con un asentimiento la bandeja. Por lo visto, había dormido toda la noche y su estómago, que gruñía ante el olor del pan tostado y la visión de los huevos y el café recién hecho, le recordó que había almorzado poco la jornada anterior y que no había cenado. Atacó el plato con alegría, dispuesto a devorar hasta la última migaja.

 

 

Estaba recorriendo con paso lento la enorme estancia en la que presumiblemente iba a permanecer hospedado durante su tratamiento cuando un suave toque le detuvo. Carraspeó y cojeando, se acercó hasta la puerta. Draco, vistiendo camisa negra y unos vaqueros, le saludó con una escueta sonrisa.

—Malfoy —respondió—. Dije que no me durmieses. —Al ver que el gesto endurecerse, deseó patearse el trasero a sí mismo por bocazas. No alcanzaba a comprender por qué tenía aquella malsana necesidad de provocarle, de hacerle reaccionar como el chico al que conocía, y no como al gélido profesional para el que no era más que un paciente más.

Draco respiró hondo y contó hasta diez, luego diez más y luego, apretó la mandíbula, maldiciendo al cretino que tenía enfrente. Puto chándal de los cojones, y puñetero Potter por parecer tan desaliñado y apetecible como si acabasen de joderle hasta el cansancio. Le detestaba más allá de las palabras.

—Potter, como te expliqué ayer por la tarde, soy yo quien decide qué hacer, además de  cuando y como hacerlo, aquí tú sólo eres el paciente —recalcó, dejando resbalar la mirada por la espigada anatomía de su némesis, que le devolvió una hosca mueca en respuesta—. Ahora sí, buenos días. ¿Estás preparado?

—¿Preparado? —repitió, pateándose mentalmente por parecer siempre tan estúpido enfrente  del Slytherin. Esa frase del cómo, el cuando y el donde... Merlín... ¿es que acaso todo lo que saliese de aquella boca iba a excitarle? No era justo.

—Sí, vamos a revisar de nuevo la rodilla y vas a hablar con Robert Cadwallader, nuestro medimago; tanto Derek como Sybill han dejado sus recomendaciones, pero será con él con quien vas a ajustar la línea de ejercicios y la rutina que luego debes seguir en tu casa.

—Creí que tú.... serías —titubeó, aún más inseguro—, quien… bueno... me tratase... ya sabes.

Draco se detuvo y le miró en silencio, su cabello que estaba aún húmedo parecía oro fundido, las mangas de la camisa recogidas hasta el codo dejaban ver el dibujo desvaído de la marca. Ya se la había visto, una vez en Grimmauld Place. De pronto, recordó el instante con tanta claridad que perdió el aliento.

Malfoy, un adolescente casi famélico por los largos meses que había pasado encerrado —preso y en peligro mortal— en su casa. Malfoy, acurrucado al fondo del pasillo más alejado de la polvorienta biblioteca, sosteniéndose el antebrazo tatuado con los dedos pálidos. Malfoy con lágrimas silenciosas empapándole las mejillas escuálidas. Malfoy,  intentado soportar el dolor de la llamada del Señor Oscuro sin proferir un solo sonido, porque no había nadie que le escuchase ni le diese consuelo, ni siquiera él, que había creído que con darle cobijo era bastante. Viéndole ahora, no podía creer lo delgado y pálido que había estado en esa época, casi le parecía mentira haber sido tan obtuso, tan duro, tan egoísta, como para no haber sentido nada más que malestar o incomodidad por tener que cobijarle con el fin de que el chico no fuese asesinado. Tragó saliva, avergonzado, preguntándose cómo se puede uno disculpar por haber sido un inconsciente, por haber creído que las únicas tragedias eran las suyas o las de sus amigos. Por un instante, los ojos de Malfoy brillaron, como si supiese en qué estaba pensando; Harry deseó que hablase, que le recriminase por aquel tiempo lleno de sombras y miedos, de malos entendidos, pero el rubio parecía alejado de eso, inmerso en su explicación, tan monótona y categórica como la de la tarde anterior. 

—En realidad soy osteomago, además de sanador, es mi función en el equipo, también tenemos a Sabila Fawcett, que es nuestra experta en pociones, y si necesitas servicios con el psicomago podrás hablar con Ruth Jones, es neoyorkina y es la mejor, puedo asegurártelo. Al final de cada jornada, yo me encargaré de realizar una serie de manipulaciones contigo que van a ayudarte a aliviar el dolor, así como intentarán restaurar el equilibrio que tu cuerpo ha perdido durante todos estos meses —siguió explicando mientras le abría la puerta para que entrase a su despacho. No, se dijo Harry, Malfoy jamás le hablaría de ese tiempo pasado, con su amable frialdad le estaba dejando claro que Harry sólo era un paciente más al que curar y nada más. Sentándose en la misma camilla de la tarde anterior, elucubró acerca de porqué le importaba tanto eso, había pasado años casi sin pensar en el Slytherin, ¿por qué de pronto le dolía su actitud? Era de locos.

 

 

* * *

 

 

El joven medimago que  le estaba ayudando en su ronda de ejercicios le resultaba  curiosamente conocido. Frunció el ceño, pensativo, mientras le escuchaba parlotear con su agradable voz de barítono. Cabellos rizados color miel, ojos avellana y las mejillas rosadas llenas de pecas. Era algo más delgado y de menor estatura que el propio Harry, pero ya le había demostrado que debajo de su apariencia de adolescente imberbe se escondía un hombre de sorprendente fuerza. Aburrido tras una semana de hacer los ejercicios y rutinas en su habitación, se había aventurado a utilizar el salón de la primera planta donde algunos pacientes externos se encontraban inmersos en sus propias tareas. Ser ignorado nunca le pareció tan atractivo como en ese instante.

—Apoye el pie —pidió el chico con voz calma.

Sudando, asintió, ojeando a su alrededor; él no buscaba a Malfoy, se convenció, de todas formas, seguro que no debía estar allí, casi se lo imaginaba apoltronado en su despacho como una especie de despótico jefe maltratador de su personal. Enojado consigo mismo, reconoció que estaba intentando creer lo peor para esconder su interés por él y atenuar el fastidio que le producía estar siendo tratado como _un paciente más_. Era patético.

—Oye... tengo la sensación de que nos conocemos —dijo de sopetón, descansando la pierna, ansioso por olvidar aquella curiosa obsesión por su antiguo compañero de clase.

—Soy Miles Harper, un año menor, era buscador suplente de Slytherin —le aclaró con una sonrisa amable, pero llena de cautela—, nos enfrentamos en sexto, cuando Draco... estuvo indispuesto.

Al oírle, recordó con claridad el instante, la burla de Ginny al hablar de aquel chico al que apenas prestó atención durante el partido. En aquella época Malfoy aún no había ingresado en la Orden y para Harry fueron unos meses en los que su enemistad con el rubio alcanzó el punto álgido. Cómo conjurado por su mente, escuchó su voz culta a unos metros. Desde su posición en la sala, podía permitirse escuchar lo que Draco hablaba con otro hombre, al que reconoció como Nott. No era la primera vez que les veía juntos; tres días atrás, sin ir mas lejos, les encontró en la biblioteca charlando como los viejos amigos que eran. Que a él le llevasen los demonios verle tan amigable con otro tío no significaba nada, se recalcó, nada de nada, era sólo que odiaba que Malfoy le ignorase, sólo eso.

Aparentando prestar atención a lo que Harper le explicaba, agudizó su oído, la curiosidad siempre había sido uno de sus peores defectos y teniendo cerca de Malfoy casi se sentía como si hubiese regresado a aquel sexto año donde su interés por el Slytherin había alcanzado proporciones ridículas.

 

—Vamos, te hará bien —exclamó Nott, dejando de leer la carpeta que tenía enfrente.

—Sabes que no puedo ahora, Theo, no seas tan pesado, pero te agradeceré que cuando vuelvas me traigas —respondió con evidente buen humor Draco, que estaba ordenando el fichero y examinando las tablillas de los pacientes.

—Te has vuelto un completo aburrido, Draco. ¿Dónde has dejado tu espíritu de aventura? —protestó el otro—, ¿recuerdas aquella vez que te colaste en la chimenea del profesor Snape solo porque se te antojó un helado de Florean Fortescue?

La risa baja de Malfoy le estremeció, era un sonido gutural, que no parecía concordar con su dueño. Apretó los dientes y se secó el sudor de la frente, jamás había sentido aquello por otra persona, era un deseo frustrado que llegaba a rozar la angustia.

—Era helado de pudding de jengibre y naranja amarga, con sirope de frambuesa y  virutas de chocolate negro, _chocolate suizo_ —añadió como si el dato lo explicase todo. El modo cadencioso en que arrastraba las palabras con ese deje tan suyo, provocó que una parte del cuerpo de Harry despertase interesada, muy, muy interesada. Puta Morgana, la idea de un helado y un Draco desnudo le hizo ruborizarse _aún más_ —. Sabes que haría lo que fuese porque volviesen a fabricarlo y, desde luego, no os escuché quejaros por mi osadía.

—Creí que Crabble finalmente... explotaría... ¿recuerdas... a Blaise...?

—¿Cómo olvidarlo? —La ligera risilla volvió a hacerle sentirse extraño, necesitado y débil—. Ni con las tías se le quedaba aquella cara de felicidad...

La conversación dejó de ser comprensible cuando los dos magos se alejaron; con un bufido, detuvo su quehacer. Al menos ahora sabía que eran verdad todas esas sospechas de que los Slytherin se montaban sus escapaditas, desde luego el día que escogió Gryffindor no fue uno de los más lúcidos que había tenido en su vida, pensó con cierto rencor, cochino sombrero que le permitía a los niños bobos de once años tomar decisiones.

—No puedo más, Miles —aclaró. De nuevo, los espasmos empezaron a subir como punzantes y mórbidas cuchilladas que le herían con viveza.

—Pero señor Potter, Rob anotó... aquí dice... —titubeó, releyendo el pergamino.

—Me marcho —atajó, tomando la muleta. Mientras dejaba atrás al asombrado mago, se repitió que no, que él no estaba celoso de la íntima relación de Theodore Nott con Draco Malfoy, aquello era una tontería. Una muy grande.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Tres semanas después, Harry estaba harto y de un humor explosivo. La pautada actividad le recordaba demasiado a sus días en el colegio, los ejercicios y el estricto programa que no le permitía relajarse hasta que caía rendido en la cama le hacían maldecir a Hermione, Ron y, en especial, a Malfoy. De alguna forma, había decidido que el Slyhterin era  el culpable de su miseria y cada encuentro con el rubio acababa en una agria discusión.

 

—Potter —saludó como siempre hacía, nada más entrar en el dormitorio, los vaqueros ajustados y la camisa, en esa ocasión blanca, enrollada hasta el codo, dejándole los antebrazos libres—. Creí que estarías preparado. —Colocó un pequeño maletín en el suelo, regalándole una excelente panorámica de su trasero antes de enderezarse para proceder a volver a su tamaño habitual el objeto, dentro llevaba pociones, aceites y esencias que complementaban a los masajes que efectuaba en su trabajo.

Harry nadó en círculos por la pequeña piscina de agua caliente. Las baldosas turquesas le daban una apariencia relajante pero él se sentía lleno de una desbordante energía, agobiado y excitado por la calmada presencia del Slytherin. Se zambulló y volvió a emerger hasta apoyar los antebrazos en el borde. Recorrió con la vista las piernas delgadas, subiendo lentamente desde los zapatos negros de cordones hasta las rodillas.

—Hoy no me apetece —aclaró con buen humor. Llevaba las lentes de contacto, lo que le permitió ver la expresión malhumorada del sanador; se rió, encantado de haberle hecho demostrar algo más que fría profesionalidad, aquello _sí_ era divertido. Ah, las bondades de cabrear a Draco, como lo extrañaba joder.

—Potter —bufó, como quien habla con un adolescente caprichoso—, sal de ahí y colabora, después de tu sesión tengo una reunión con Robert y luego Theo me está esperando para revisar unos balances y...

—¿Nunca descansas...? —preguntó indolente. Estaba harto de que le ignorase, de que llegase, hiciese su trabajo en un amable silencio e intrascendente conversación y saliese por esa puerta, mientras él quedaba atrás, dolorido, cansado y, a pesar de todo, duro como una puta piedra. Porque si algo le había quedado claro tras esas tres semanas era que Draco Malfoy le gustaba y mucho. Adiós a sus dudas, al menos en lo concernía al medimago, Harry tenía claras sus preferencias.

—Sí, claro. —Caminó hasta el borde de la piscina y le tendió la mano—. Gracias por el interés, Potter, descansaré en cuanto acabe. Así que sé un buen chico y colabora. ¿Empezamos?

—Vale entonces, ¿puedes ayudarme? —Tocó sus dedos, eran tersos y parecían delicados, de hecho lo eran, sabía eso de primera mano, pero también poseían fuerza, eran decididos y persistentes, como el mismo Draco.

—Venga, parece mentira, Potter, ¿Dónde tienes la varita...? —preguntó, antes de notar el tirón. Desprevenido por completo, no fue capaz de impedir caer de golpe en el centro de la piscina con un estruendoso chapoteo. Escupiendo con asco el agua caliente, que esa tarde parecía perfumada con algo semejante al sándalo le examinó con incredulidad—. ¡Eres gilipollas o qué coño...!

Potter se reía, se reía a carcajadas, el cabello negro pegado al cráneo y el rostro sonrojado por el agua tibia le parecieron de pronto diabólicamente atractivos. La amplitud de la piscina pareció reducirse, así como las luces, o quizás era cosa suya y de esa sangre traidora, que le vibraba en las venas, enajenándole. Le empujó con rabia, mierda, tenía que hacer su trabajo y salir de allí, no podía darse el lujo de entretener a aquel idiota.

—Relájate y sigue tus propios consejos o no vas a llegar ni siquiera a los cincuenta, Malfoy —se burló, aún entre sonrisas. El cabrón flotaba a su alrededor, en apariencia inconsciente del efecto que tenía sobre Draco, que, con los párpados entrecerrados, se dispuso a impulsarse y salir de allí. Estaba tan enfadado que había olvidado la pequeña escalera que permitía acceder al agua con comodidad a los pacientes.

—Sal de la puta piscina Potter —escupió, de espaldas incapaz de seguir mirándole—. Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Harry le sostuvo por las caderas, poco dispuesto a dejarle escapar. Percibió el ligero temblor en los músculos del medimago, pero eso no le hizo detenerse, muy al contrario, la idea de provocarle, de hacerle perder esa compostura, esa puñetera y desquiciante lejanía, era lo bastante tentadora como para acercarse y rodearle con sus brazos y muslos.

—Nada un rato conmigo; según Derek, o Mark o Tom —citó indolente—, esto también es una buena manera de recuperarme —pidió, rozando el tierno lóbulo con sus labios. El agua caliente y perfumada les rodeaba. Draco, con las palmas aún en el borde de la piscina, seguía quieto, mirando al frente, sin negarse, pero sin responderle tampoco. Ebrio por el deseo, Harry se frotó contra aquel trasero, odiando que el grueso tejido vaquero se interpusiese entre la piel desnuda del rubio y la suya.

—Potter... —Un pequeño quejido más que un nombre— ¿Qué... estás...?

—Malfoy... —susurró—, me gustas mucho, Malfoy... ¿acaso no te has dado cuenta...?

Estaban en una postura extraña y, salvo por la nebulosa noche misericordiosamente olvidada, aquella era la primera vez que hacía algo así sobrio y con un hombre, además. Siempre había sido él el seducido, las chicas llegaban, tomaban lo que deseaban y Harry no se negaba, ¿para qué? Era tan cómodo, ellas querían un polvo con el héroe y él, el momentáneo placer que le otorgaba unos instantes de espejismo, de cercanía. Era lamentable que no durasen, que nadie, jamás, mirase más allá y le _viese._

 Con Draco era diferente, era un enigma, tan calmado y distante, lleno de contención, completamente diferente a aquel chaval con el que había discutido a todas horas y con el que se había sentido vivo, mucho más vivo de lo que recordaba haberse sentido jamás. Extrañaba eso, el reto en su mirada acerada, saber que no había adoración por el héroe, para Malfoy era un igual, alguien con quien competir, alguien que le miraba a él _a Harry_ y que Morgana le perdonase, _adoraba_ saber que tenía su completa atención.

Le posó los labios en el cuello y subió, notando cómo la piel cremosa se erizaba gracias al contacto de su lengua. Jadeó gustoso, intensificando la caricia, con sus manos aferradas al pecho delgado. Disfrutando de la ingravidez que el agua le proporcionaba, dobló más los muslos y le envolvió con las piernas, alejándole del borde sin que Draco opusiese apenas resistencia.

—Potter... —musitó, cerrando los ojos. Merlín, estaba _tan_ caliente. Aquel pequeño hijo de puta le estaba haciendo perder la compostura con vergonzosa rapidez y, de pronto, la idea de dejarse hacer como si fuera un tonto adolescente le enfureció. ¿Quería jugar? Iban a jugar. Se giró para ser quien le dominase. Acunó las nalgas de Potter con las palmas, atrayéndole hasta su entrepierna, curvó los labios al notar cómo el moreno se estremecía ruborizándose, quizás no era tan mundano como quería hacer ver o simplemente le excitaba hacerse el torpe con sus amantes. Apagando el débil ramalazo de celos al imaginarle con otros, mordió con delicadeza la piel del áspero cuello, chupando nuez de adán del Gryffindor, que ronroneó con una media sonrisa bailoteándole en los labios entreabiertos.

—Morgana bendita... cómo te deseo Draco... —confesó entre afanosos jadeos, abrazándole, los párpados, pesados y lánguidos ocultando el verde brillante de los iris. Draco tuvo que usar cada gramo de la poca fuerza de voluntad que conservaba para no devorarle allí mismo. El agua tibia parecía hervir a su alrededor mientras se desplazaba, aprovechando el pequeño saliente en la piscina para apoyarle y recorrer el cuerpo moreno con dedos inquietos. Las gotas de humedad resbalaban con lentitud por el rostro sonrojado de Harry, creando senderos que se moría por saborear, se inclinó y succionó despacio la línea áspera de su mandíbula, bajando por el cuello, mordisqueó la convulsa nuez de Adán mientras tiraba del breve slip azul, desnudando la erección del moreno. Deslizó las yemas por la extensión dorada, desde la base a la congestionada cabeza, bajó de nuevo, enredando las puntas en el empapado vello negro que se extendía cubriendo el pubis, convirtiéndose en un fino cordón que trepaba por el vientre cóncavo. Se obligó a no sucumbir a las ganas de poseerle, hacerle dar media vuelta y enterrarse en él, dió gracias a su suerte porque los temblorosos intentos del Gryffindor no estuviesen sirviendo para deshacerse del empapado vaquero que le cubría. Le hizo levantar el trasero, deslizando la prenda hasta liberar uno de los muslos, no se tomó tiempo para apartarla por entero cuando ya tenía la lengua de Harry inundándole la boca, musitando incoherencias, balanceándose contra uno de los muslos de Draco. Abrir las palmas y acunarle, hacerle sentir su sexo parecía tan adecuado que casi lloró por el placer que supuso escucharle sollozar su nombre.

Salazar, era delicioso, delgado, elástico, _tan apasionado y libre_... comprendía el éxito que tenía entre los chicos y las chicas, pero él no iba a ser el nuevo juguete de Potter, aunque sus huevos se quedasen azules para siempre. Decidido, acarició la piel caliente del pene enhiesto, los testículos prietos, el cerrado botón entre sus nalgas, hundió primero una yema hasta detenerse en el nudillo para después musitar un rápido conjuro que le facilitase la intrusión. Se mordió un labio mientras los quejidos del Gryffindor subían y bajaban, las caderas ondulando al compás de sus expertos dedos. Estaba tan estrecho, ardiente y resbaladizo por el hechizo que quiso aullar por las ganas de girarle y hundirse en aquel cuerpo; enloquecido, se preguntó si habría hecho aquello con muchos, negándose a admitir que la simple idea le ponía frenético. Resollando, encontró sin esfuerzo aquel pequeño punto esponjoso, sobrexcitado ya, lo frotó con vigor, temblando ante la visión que debían de ofrecer. Él, aferrando con fuerza el sexo palpitante mientras hundía dos de sus dedos en el interior sedoso y caliente, que latía y le succionaba con glotonería, mientras Potter se arqueaba, amando sin falsos pudores cuanto estaba haciéndole La mirada cristalina de Harry estaba ida, sus caderas pujando, las manos aferradas al borde de la piscina mientras extendía más los muslos, exponiéndose con desenfrenada lujuria. Draco ansió estar fuera del agua, tumbarle y tomar entre sus labios aquella carne turgente, saborearle, llevarle hasta su garganta y sorberle hasta lograr que se vaciase, beberse hasta la última gota de lo que el mago tuviese que ofrecer y le detestó por ello, porque _siempre_ era Potter, el único que conseguía hacerle perder los papeles.

—¿Era esto lo que querías...? —le musitó con furia en el oído, antes de chupar el lóbulo, excitado, necesitado, enfadado con él por tentarle de aquel modo. Sintió la presión del orgasmo de Harry ciñéndole, intensas oleadas que eran cada vez más rápidas—. Dime, Potter... _¿era esto...?_ —Con saña, se enterró más, gruñendo al sentir cómo la boca hambrienta de su compañero se cerraba sobre uno de sus pezones. Empujó una vez más al notar el tirón, aún sobre la tela, la lengua jugueteó con el metal que adornaba la sensible piel escondida, disfrutando de una forma positivamente indecente de sentir cómo esos músculos ardientes palpitaban por su causa. Nunca en su vida había hecho algo tan erótico como aquello, bajó la boca regando el cuello moreno de una serie de mordiscos codiciosos.

—Sí... oh, Dios mío, sí... sigue... no... pares... —alentó Harry, casi sollozando, se arqueó lo bastante para que su amante tuviese fácil acceso a su garganta, a la sensible piel que esa lengua inquieta excitaba sin descanso, sin misericordia. Un ramalazo de magia agitó la luz de las velas mientras las yemas se hundían, frotando su próstata con saña, una y otra vez, el ritmo errático de su corazón le hizo gritar—. ¡No... no pares...!

Draco percibió el clímax arrollando a Harry incluso antes de verle eyacular. Frenético por el deseo insatisfecho y, a su pesar, fascinado por los sonidos que escapaban de aquellos labios enrojecidos, por la expresión pura, libre y desvalida del Gryffindor. Largos hilos lechosos se arremolinaban en el agua que les rodeaba, recordándole dónde estaban y lo sumamente erróneo de su conducta. Tembloroso, Harry apoyó la frente en su pecho, laxo y saciado tras la culminación.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Notaba el rápido movimiento del pecho de Draco bajo su cara. Estaba casi fuera del agua, sentado en el último de los escalones que daban acceso a la piscina. Hizo una pequeña mueca al notar cómo los dedos que aún le llenaban se retiraban del lugar que habían ocupado, el ligero escozor no era nada comparado con la fuerza del placer que había sentido mientras el Slytherin le masturbaba. Apretó los párpados, conmocionado, indeciso, tenía miedo y al mismo tiempo quería estar abrazado a Draco por siempre, desnudarle y descubrirle, hacerle suyo, que él le poseyese de nuevo. Se quejó cuando las manos de Malfoy le alejaron de forma definitiva. Alzó la cabeza y le miró, notándose frío y vacío sin su cercanía.

—Potter. —El tono helado en la voz de su antiguo enemigo le hizo ponerse en guardia. Algo no andaba nada bien; de pronto, fue consciente de la situación tal y como era en realidad: él medio desnudo, el bañador flotando en torno a uno de los tobillos, aún demasiado cansado y satisfecho para pensar con la suficiente claridad, y Malfoy que le observaba con el rostro impasible. Los cabellos húmedos rodeándole el cráneo, vestido y empapado, pero tan quieto como si ni se hubiesen tocado, tan estoico como si diez minutos antes no le hubiese estado masturbando mientras le devoraba la boca y el cuello con desenfreno. La recia erección del rubio parecía llamarle y de forma inconsciente se relamió, fantaseando acerca de la posibilidad de convencerle para ir a la cama y una vez allí, desnudarle y...

—¿Si? —preguntó, odiándose por sonar tan jadeante, pero sin apartar los ojos de ese pecho que la camisa mojada le mostraba. Desganado, se obligó a mirarle a la cara; Draco estaba serio, las pestañas doradas oscurecidas por la humedad, los labios enrojecidos por la contundencia de los besos compartidos momentos antes. El cuello pálido lleno de marcas que él había impreso allí, el mero recuerdo le produjo un delicado espasmo en las entrañas. Necesitaba más, protestó al notar cómo se alejaba, las caderas cubiertas por el grueso algodón empapado se balancearon sugerentes mientras caminaba, luchando contra el agua que ahora le cubría hasta la mitad del muslo.

—Potter... hacer pajas no está incluido en el servicio —escupió, de espaldas, dándole una tentadora visión de su precioso trasero—. Si crees que esto es un juego, que tú vas... a burlarte... —El leve titubeo en la ronca voz del Slytherin le aceleró el corazón, como siempre Draco y él parecían destinados a no entenderse, joder—, ...puedes recoger tus cosas y largarte... ¿me has comprendido? —añadió, su perfil, la perfección de la nariz, los labios llenos, se le antojaron tan inaccesibles y gélidos como hermosos. Se ruborizó mientras cerraba los muslos, más expuesto de lo que nunca había estado jamás ante nadie, esos ojos grises se pasearon por su cuerpo unos instantes. Debajo de esa fachada imperturbable, creyó intuir cierta cantidad de deseo mezclado con una buena dosis de enfado. El único indicio visible de lo que habían hecho era el rubor que le coloreaba los pómulos, el ligero temblor en las manos, que tenía apoyadas sobre las caderas, apretaba con tanta fuerza que era capaz de ver las yemas clavadas en la tela—. Nos vemos mañana.

Sin mirar atrás, musitó un seco _Accio_ y se hizo con su varita y el resto de utensilios con los que había llegado, apenas dos segundos después le observó desaparecerse ante sus ojos. Se golpeó la frente con la palma abierta. Acababa de cagarla y a lo grande; tiró del bañador y, con furia, lo lanzó al suelo de madera, mientras salía cojeando de la piscina. Desnudo, se dirigió hasta el baño para aclararse con agua fría los restos de lo que fuese que hubiese ocurrido allí. ¿Cómo iba a mirarle al día siguiente a la cara? Era un completo gilipollas.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**IV**

Draco observó imperturbable el gimnasio donde su nuevo y poderoso paciente realizaba las rutinas estipuladas por el fisioterapeuta que le acompañaba. Aquel mago realmente no padecía ninguna dolencia grave, al menos no una enfermedad que mereciese el pago de tanto dinero, pero Nathan Mcintosh tenía suficientes galeones como para permitirse los caprichos que desease, uno de ellos era tontear con todo bicho viviente, y parecía tener especial placer en hacerlo con los que, en teoría, estaban allí para sanarle. En esta ocasión el _afortunado_ era Miles Harper, su sustituto en el puesto de buscador en el equipo de Slytherin. Miles, un año menor que Draco, había perdido a toda su familia en la batalla de Hogwarts. Se reencontraron cuando los dos presentaban una queja formal contra el trato discriminatorio al que les habían sometido en los exámenes de admisión en San Mungo. Había sido lo único provechoso ese día, ya que las reclamaciones jamás llegaron a ningún lado. Si aquel salido de Mcintosh no dejaba de sobarle de aquella forma, se vería en la obligación de intervenir y hechizarle.

* * *

Harry se sentó en el banco mientras observaba los movimientos acompasados que estaba realizando con la pierna, aún percibía un dolor frío allí dentro que le impedía relajarse lo suficiente como para sentirse cómodo, pero al menos los espasmos que le impedían controlar el músculo ya no se sucedían de una forma tan continua. Se giró para seguir con los ejercicios estipulados por el terapeuta; a su lado, la enervante conversación del tipo gordo con el joven de cabellos rizados le estaba sacando de quicio. Era obvio, al menos para él, que el medimago hacía su mejor esfuerzo para no hechizarle y, con cierta vergüenza, recordó aquel instante en la piscina. ¿Había sido él así de... repugnante con Draco?

Levantando los ojos, su mirada se quedó prendada de Malfoy que, con una túnica formal, estaba tomando notas y hablando por lo bajo con Theodore Nott, quien a su vez llevaba también una gruesa agenda en la que escribía con rapidez; le extrañó que los dos Slytherin usasen sendas plumas de procedencia muggle pero, por lo que había podido ver, todos los profesionales que trabajaban allí parecían bastante familiarizados con esa cultura. Durante un momento, constató la confianza y el cariño que se tenían, la dinámica con la que los dos se movían el uno alrededor del otro, casi sin hablar, porque era obvio que no lo necesitaban. Por un segundo, los ojos grises se posaron en los suyos, interrogantes, llenos de un anhelo rápidamente velado tras una máscara de amable indiferencia. El corazón se le detuvo, Merlín, había cumplido veintiocho años no podía estar comportándose de aquella forma tan tonta y, para colmo, cada vez le quedaba más claro que lo que Malfoy le inspiraba era algo bastante más serio que un calentón o ganas de experimentar. Tenía que reaccionar y romper las barreras que Draco parecía haber puesto entre él y el resto del mundo, en especial las que había entre él y Harry.

Malfoy susurró algo a Nott y se acercó con paso cadencioso hasta donde aquel tipo seguía babeando encima del cuello del pobre chaval, tentándole a lanzarle una maldición de furúnculos supurantes o algo por el estilo, quizás esa que convertía en pasas los testículos del afectado... Por el rabillo del ojo, compuso su mejor semblante, pensando que ya era mala suerte estar sudado y sin afeitar cuando al fin, tras tantos días sin poder tenerle cerca, fuese a verle con esas pintas, casi podía imaginar las burlas del pulcro mago que tenía a unos metros. Sólo que aquel no era el mismo Draco, se recordó, aquel no era el chico ostentoso y lleno de prejuicios, aquel era un extraño que se empeñaba en mantener a Harry lo más alejado posible, y no es que él hubiese hecho lo más mínimo para atraerle tampoco. Hasta ahora, y conociendo el carácter de Malfoy, conservar los huevos en su sitio ya era un avance.

Torció el gesto pensando en la lechuza que había recibido un rato antes. Ginny, que estaba de paso por la ciudad gracias a un descanso de las _Harpies,_ le anunciaba que iría a visitarle en un par de días. Quizás ella pudiese ayudarle, porque si tenía que preguntar a Ron o Hermione —lo cual implicaba que su pelirrojo amigo se enterase de su interés por Malfoy—, entonces sí que sus genitales correrían serio peligro, y les tenía cierto cariño. Se estremeció de disgusto ante la imagen de Ron Weasley persiguiéndole para hacerle reaccionar por lo que seguramente consideraría una locura producto de algún hechizo, y apartó el pensamiento. Tenía a Draco cerca y necesitaba una excusa para hablarle, YA, que no se dijese que no era un buen Gryffindor.

—Malfoy —llamó, ¡bien! Por una vez, no sonaba como si le estuviese suplicando un bis de lo de la piscina. Compuso su mejor sonrisa y carraspeó al sentir cómo los dos magos le miraban con expresión interrogante uno y sorprendida el otro—. Quiero hablar contigo un momento, ¿por favor?

Theodore le examinó de reojo, sus ojos castaños le recorrieron casi como si el abogado estuviese sopesando la idea de si estaba bien de la cabeza o no; bueno, pensó encogiéndose de hombros, él mismo dudaba a veces de su cordura, no era nada nuevo tampoco, que se jodiese Nott y su expresión de sabelotodo.

—Potter —saludó Draco con ese gesto amable tan falso que estaba aprendiendo a detestarlo—. ¿Es urgente? Tengo que concluir con Theo.

—Un solo minuto, es sobre... —insistió, rebuscando en su mente algún tipo de excusa, por pobre que fuese; joder, el premio a la mejor estrategia no se lo iban a conceder, eso seguro—. ¡Mi cuarto!, eso es.

Una ceja rubia se arqueó y, con un carraspeo, miró a Nott antes de acercarse y murmurarle: —Te enviaré un elfo, Potter, ellos se encargan de cualquier cosa que desees, de verdad que ahora mismo estoy muy liado.

—Podríamos cenar... juntos y ya sabes, hablar... —propuso, tenía que disculparse por lo de la piscina; cielos, al menos Hermione y Ron no tenían posibilidades de descubrir nada y esa vez no tenía la excusa de haber estado tan borracho que le hubiese dado igual follar con Dean que con el señor Weasley. Por un momento, creyó que iba a decirle que sí, la expresión de sorpresa de Malfoy ante su propuesta era impagable y, con mortificación, se encontró deleitado por su cercanía. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de pasarle por alto durante tantos años.? ¿Por qué, en nombre de Merlín, ahora era incapaz de dejar de admirar esas facciones que le parecían simplemente... irresistibles?

—Draco —atajó Nott que no era demasiado paciente—, debo irme y tienes que firmar esto antes, el traslador internacional vale muchos galeones, no puedo perderlo.

—Discúlpame, Potter —se despidió, casi aliviado por la interrupción, intentado no girarse y simplemente tumbarle en el suelo y montarle hasta que ambos acabasen saciados, exhaustos y tan sudorosos como el jodido Gryffindor estaba. Salazar bendito, no era de piedra, si seguía así, mirándole como si Draco fuese comestible y él tuviese mucha hambre, no le iba a quedar más remedio que hacer algo... _lo que fuese..._ Ladeó la cabeza, cavilando en la posibilidad de que estuviese comportándose así a propósito, con la simple intención de volverle loco. Maldito Nott y sus papeles. Maldito Potter por ser tan... _follable_. Se giró y regresó a su lugar, aún tenía mucho que hacer antes de que llegase la hora de la cena y lo más sano era dejar de evocar la imagen de Harry desnudo entre sus brazos, al menos hasta que llegase esa noche a su apartamento, se recordó con un deje resignado. Si le diesen un galeón por cada paja que se había hecho esos días rememorando lo que pasó en la piscina sería millonario.

* * *

—¿Qué ha sido eso...? —indagó Theo mientras caminaban de regreso al despacho.

—¿El qué? —preguntó, intentando ser lo más evasivo posible.

—Ya sabes lo que quiero decir... Potter —aclaró con sorna, rehusando a dejar el tema a pesar de que el rostro de su amigo no estaba para nada receptivo—. Potter haciéndote ojitos, ¿desde cuando cenáis juntos?

Theo observó el gesto huraño de Draco con diversión, siempre había sospechado que su rubio compañero tenía algo especial con el Gryffindor, en la infancia había estado teñido de animosidad, pero si miraba hacia atrás y recordaba los últimos años de la guerra, el asunto había acabado tomando otro cariz. Quizás aquellos dos iban a resolver de una vez esa relación mal llevada que se traían. Que fuese en la cama no era tan descabellado, incluso él —hetero hasta la médula—, podía ver que Draco no era precisamente feo y, a juzgar por la mirada del Niño que Vivió, compartían opinión.

—Desde nunca, ¿no me has escuchado? Y ahora cállate, Nott, y aprovechemos el tiempo en algo productivo, además, ¿desde cuando te gustan los chismes? —masculló de mal humor. Era consciente que después de ese estúpido desliz en la piscina con el Gryffindor estaba más taciturno que de costumbre, pero no era capaz de evitar ponerse en guardia con cada comentario que incluyese el nombre de Potter.

—¿Desde cuando _no_? —se sorprendió el moreno, entre risas mal disimuladas, era tan extraño ver al compuesto Draco fuera de sus casillas que casi era como si hubiesen regresado a Hogwarts, cuando todos eran un poco más inocentes y más libres y su máxima preocupación era saber quién ganaría puntos para su casa, o qué broma de mal gusto ideaban contra el cara-rajada. Que tiempos.

—Cierra la boca, Nott, o juro que te la sellaré —amenazó. Sin añadir nada más le guió hasta el cuarto y, dirigiéndose a la mesa, recogió un grueso paquete de pergaminos—. ¿Empezamos?

* * *

—Señor Potter —pidió el joven medimago con calma, las mejillas bastante sonrojadas, tener que amonestar al héroe no era plato de buen gusto para nadie—. Según su planning necesita acabar la serie completa, dos veces, y ni siquiera la ha empezado. ¿Algo va mal, siente dolor?

—La verdad es que no me encuentro bien... —mintió, mirando la placa con el nombre del sanador—... Lewis, ¿verdad?

—Sí, señor —arrodillándose, repasó una serie de encantamientos sobre la rodilla y músculos afectados—. No encuentro nada fuera de lugar... quizás debamos avisar a Robert...

—No... Voy a retirarme, creo que estoy demasiado cansado hoy, Lewis —atajó, levantándose para salir cojeando de la sala de ejercicios. Lo único que le apetecía era convencer a algún elfo para que le llevase una buena botella de whisky de fuego y olvidar que se sentía como si acabase de derramar el zumo de calabaza enfrente de Cho, otra vez.

* * *

Era la quinta vez aquella semana. Draco tamborileó sobre la madera mientras repasaba el informe del paciente _073180HJP,_ joder, aquello no iba bien, nada bien. Habían encontrado la maldición, estaban trabajando en los daños, pero si la persona se negaba a cooperar, nada de eso tenía sentido, ningún esfuerzo sería suficiente. Quería pensar que no era responsable, que aquello era sólo un capricho más de un tipo acostumbrado a salirse con la suya. Pero la verdad es que _lo de la piscina_ había sido cosa de dos, no era algo que pudiese achacar por entero a Potter, porque había sido él quien le besó, él quien le desnudó, quien hundió los dedos en el cuerpo candente y disfrutó como un loco conduciéndole al orgasmo. Maldita sea, ahora aquel idiota estaría flagelándose, revolcándose en la culpa, porque Harry era así, un adicto al juego de responsabilizarse por las acciones de los demás, y lo peor era que, por lo que Draco podía constatar, nadie parecía haberle ayudado a superar esa costumbre. Apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo de la butaca y miró al techo, meditando sobre como acercarse hasta el moreno y hacerle entender que lo que pasó había sido sólo sexo. _Sólo sexo_... Diablos, ¿de verdad tenía que hacerlo? ¿Acaso el Niño Dorado no había vivido más romances en un mes de los que él había disfrutado en toda su vida? Aquel teatro no tenía sentido. A lo mejor era cierta su afirmación de que todos esos reportajes eran falsos, a lo mejor... ¿quizás aquella timidez no había sido fingida? Se levantó y deambuló por el despacho, inquieto. ¿Qué más daba? Eran adultos, por el amor de Merlín, ¿de verdad el Gryffindor había esperado que Draco...? ¿Qué, que le pidiese una cita, invitarle a una copa...? La idea era seductora, no lo negaba, pero tan imposible como que él acabase casado y creando herederos para su denostado apellido. Pensó en la posibilidad de intentar razonar de nuevo con Potter, pero el idiota era tan obstinado que siempre acababan discutiendo como si volviesen a tener dieciséis años. Masculló una maldición, era detestable, pero... le hacía sentirse vivo como desde hacía demasiado tiempo no le ocurría, era una fuente de conflictos internos, pero le encantaba el reto, siempre le había estimulado enfrentarle, a pesar de que la mayoría de las veces fuese el perdedor. El simple hecho de luchar ya era _incentivo_ suficiente. Era hora de hablar de nuevo con Potter, así que antes de arrepentirse escribió un conciso memorándum que envió con uno de los elfos al cuarto del mago. Al día siguiente tenían una cita.

* * *

Ginny entró en Grimmauld Place con paso seguro, Kreacher la recibió mascullando algún que otro improperio sobre traidores a la sangre que le hizo poner los ojos en blanco. Con el pergamino que había recibido esa mañana en la mano, subió hasta el dormitorio de su ex novio. Con cierta nostalgia y mucha curiosidad rebuscó en el amplio armario, hasta que encontró el bolso encantado que Hagrid que regaló a Harry tantos años atrás. Se detuvo frente a la hilera de ropa pulcramente colgada y, con gesto seguro, usó la varita para doblar y empacar una camisa y varias camisetas, así como dos pares de pantalones que había visto usar a Harry en contadísimas ocasiones. Con una sonrisa, agregó un par de slips de tejido elástico y suave que había adquirido en un establecimiento muggle, eran tan diminutos que una risilla nerviosa se le escapó, creando ecos en la vetusta estancia.

—Oh, Harry, esto va a ser tan divertido —susurró antes de dirigirse a la red flú y recitar la dirección de la Clínica que, según sabía, pertenecía nada más y nada menos que a Draco Malfoy.

El cuidado edificio estaba situado al final de Buxton Sstreet, para los muggles residentes en la zona, era simplemente un descuidado caserón de ladrillo rojo colindante con Allen´s Garden, un parque urbano en donde un pequeño grupo de adolescentes fumaban marihuana al abrigo de los olvidados macizos de setos sin podar. Bajo el glamour, la jugadora de quidditch apreció la magnifica visión de la mansión de cuatro plantas, los marcos de madera blanca en puertas y ventanas contrastaban con el color terracota de la fachada. El pequeño, pero frondoso jardín de estilo inglés, daba privacidad a la propiedad. Con agrado, observó como la verja de hierro pintado de gris se abría para ella, era obvio que la esperaban.

El vestíbulo de techos altos constaba de una zona con varios cómodos sofás y un par de chimeneas conectadas a la red flú. Ginny había preferido aparecerse y comprobar el lugar desde fuera, así que, para cuando una pequeña bruja bastante más joven que ella se le acercó dispuesta a ofrecerle ayuda, ya tenía una gratísima impresión. El lugar destilaba clase, tranquilidad y, sobre todo, se apreciaba que todo estaba cuidado hasta el mínimo detalle.

—¡Harry! —Con un grito, se acercó hasta el que durante un tiempo consideró que iba a ser el hombre de su vida. Mientras le apretaba entre sus brazos e inspiraba su aroma limpio y masculino, constató lo que hasta hacía poco más de dos años no habían sido capaces de admitir. Se querían, sí, habían compartido momentos intensos, muchas primeras veces, pero de eso lo único que había sobrevivido era un cariño fraternal, tan intenso como el que le inspiraba Ron o alguno de sus otros hermanos. Suspiró feliz y revolvió aún más la espesa mata de pelo negra antes de apartarse para poder mirarle a fondo—. Estás muy guapo.

—Gracias, Ginny, tú también —respondió con las mejillas coloradas—. ¿Quieres que paseemos un rato? Según el medimago tengo que hacerlo cada día.

—Claro —asintió con entusiasmo, revisándole de arriba abajo. Su amigo tenía el cabello aún húmedo, peinado hacia atrás, aunque el flequillo rebelde había empezado a caer, ocultando en parte su frente. Estaba algo más robusto que la última vez que le vio, su cuerpo delgado había recuperado la fuerza e incluso su piel parecía más viva, sonrosada y sin ojeras—. No sabes cómo me alegro de verte caminar, casi no cojeas ya, no puedo creerlo.

—Aún llevo un par de hechizos —le explicó con una mueca, mientras las hojas crujían bajo sus pasos irregulares y lentos—. Pero, aunque me duele, casi no necesito pociones y duermo mucho mejor.

—¿Vas a regresar pronto a tu casa? —preguntó, observando el parque, que estaba levemente iluminado por una hilera de llamas inapagables de color anaranjado; desde luego, el lugar era encantador.

—Mañana volveré a ver a Robert Cadwallader, él es quien debe decirlo, pero llevo aquí casi cinco semanas —explicó con calma—. En parte es un alivio, a veces voy a la parte muggle y no tengo ni que entrar en El Caldero Chorreante, estoy más tranquilo, según el medimago eso también influye bastante.

—Creí que era Malfoy quien te trataba —comentó.

—Y lo hace —añadió, contento consigo mismo porque no le temblase la voz, Ginny no era para nada tonta y las pillaba al vuelo—. Pero no es él quien decide.

—¿Y qué tal está? —curioseó, pendiente de la expresión cautelosa que Harry lucía; ella le conocía casi mejor de lo que él mismo lo hacía y aquel gesto cuidadosamente neutro empezó a hacerla divagar.

—¿Quién?

—Malfoy, ¿quién va a ser? —instó—, recuerdo que al final _de todo_ estuvo en tu casa, cuando se descubrió su papel en la Orden, pero para cuando la guerra acabó desapareció y hasta hace un par de años nadie sabía nada de él. ¿Qué tal es?

—Bien, es buen medimago —musitó.

—¿Ha sido amable, se ha portado bien contigo?

—Ginny, por Godric —bufó, poniendo sus ojos en blanco—. Claro que se ha portado bien, no somos críos, te has dado cuenta de que hace más de diez años que dejé de pelear con él, ¿no?

—Bien, porque si te hace pasar un mal rato le voy a maldecir —amenazó, agarrada a su brazo, sin tomar en cuenta la última frase de Harry.

—Puedo maldecirle por mí mismo, ¿sabes? Pero gracias, no es necesario, de hecho, es _muy_ amable —añadió, recordando el modo en que se habían besado en la piscina; Merlín, deseaba tanto que aquel tipo de _amabilidad_ por parte del rubio se repitiese...

—Anda, vamos a tomar un té y de paso te pongo al día —pidió Ginny—. ¿Te has enterado que por fin Neville le pidió salir a Hannah?

—Venga, sí —asintió, negándose a seguir dándole vueltas al tema Malfoy—. Los elfos preparan un pastel de coco que está buenísimo. ¿En serio? ¡Casi creía que Hannah tendría que asaltarle! —exclamó. Aún tomados del brazo, iniciaron el regreso hasta el edificio principal.

* * *

Draco estaba cansado, tenía que hacer frente a una inspección fiscal por parte del Ministerio y aunque el rumor de que Potter estaba bajo sus cuidados había atraído a un buen número de magos, y con ello aumentaban día a día los beneficios, tal y como él había creído, sentía que no podía relajarse. Miró su reloj y con un amable cabeceo se despidió del último de los pacientes. Mientras se dirigía a la biblioteca, Theo se le unió; con su flema habitual, le puso al día de las gestiones legales antes de anunciarle que iba a acercarse a ver el partido de quidditch de la Liga Nacional entre el Puddlemere United y los Tutshill Tornados, en Gales. Mientras le escuchaba aparentando interés, recordó el modo en que la camiseta de ese equipo se ajustaba en torno al cuerpo de Potter. Se frotó la frente, fastidiado consigo mismo por no ser capaz de apartar de su mente al moreno, con el que tenía una cita dentro de veinticuatro horas.

—No podría ir aunque quisiera Theo, y la verdad es que no me apetece —se excusó cuando el abogado le invitó a ir con él.

—Eres un aguafiestas, Draco —comentó, como siempre hacía, sabiendo de antemano que Malfoy no le acompañaría.

Se pasó la mano por el pelo y sonrió, habían llegado al vestíbulo principal donde las chimeneas conectadas a la red flú despedían a los últimos visitantes de la jornada. De hecho, en la apacible estancia sólo había dos personas más aparte de ellos. Apretó los labios y perdió el paso, provocando que Theo tropezase con él.

—¿Qué...?

—Perdona —musitó, aún con los ojos fijos en la pareja que charlaba en voz baja, ajenos a que les observaban.

—Vaya, pensaba que la Weasley y él habían roto hacía bastante—exclamó Theo con una risita llena de malicia.

—Algunas cosas no cambian y estos dos son una de ellas, patético —replicó, intentando no sentirse tan furioso por algo que debería haber supuesto. Recorrió con la mirada a Potter, obviamente se había vestido de la forma más pulcra posible para recibirla _a ella_. Entrecerró los párpados recordando la noche en la que... se negó a sentirse mal. ¿Acaso no había sido el propio Draco quien había dejado claro que _lo de la piscina_ no había sido nada? Casi rió por su propia imbecilidad, ¿de verdad había dudado, había albergado esperanzas... de tener _algo_ con Potter? A juzgar por el nudo amargo en la garganta, era obvio que sí. Se ruborizó, agradecido de no haber tenido ocasión de ponerse aún más en ridículo, si Harry no cooperaba, mañana le pediría que se largase y al diablo con todo.

Iba a girar y marcharse cuando una mirada curiosa de Theo le detuvo. Respiró hondo y compuso su mejor cara de indiferencia, que por dentro estuviese deseando conjurar algún maleficio oscuro no quería decir nada. No estaba celoso y punto final. Los Malfoy no sienten celos, claro que no.

—Malfoy —saludó el Gryffindor, aún con una mano en el antebrazo de la pelirroja—, buenas noches. Nott, _de nuevo_ por aquí... —Le rechinaron los dientes por el esfuerzo de no escupir las palabras. ¿Acaso aquel tipo vivía allí y por qué, en el nombre de Merlín, tenía que estar _siempre_ tan jodidamente cerca de Draco?

—Buenas noches, Potter. —respondió. Con un despliegue de galantería poco habitual, el abogado se inclinó y tomó la mano de la pelirroja—. Ginevra Weasley, un placer.

—Hola. —La joven sonrió en respuesta con los ojos marrones brillando de interés, el flacucho que recordaba de su último año en Hogwarts se había convertido en un hombre bastante atractivo. Puso su atención en el medimago y frunció el ceño, si le pedían su opinión, a ella le seguía pareciendo el mismo gilipollas estirado de siempre. Desde luego el rictus de asco era el mismo—. Malfoy.

—Weasley. —Los gélidos ojos grises la traspasaron. ¿Qué le pasaba a aquel idiota? Miró a Harry y, con estupor, parpadeó, su amigo estaba contemplando de soslayo al alto mago con algo parecido a la vergüenza, se mordió un labio y contó hasta diez intentando contener una carcajada. Debía haberlo supuesto. ¿Quién iba a ser? Era tan obvio, aquellos dos llevaban siglos jugando al gato y al ratón, lo que no tenía claro era si Malfoy tendría interés en los hombres... quizás una charla con Nott podría ser, además de entretenida, productiva. Sonrió con más aplomo aún, dispuesta a ayudar a su ex, al fin y al cabo, le debía la mejoría a aquel tipo, algo bueno debía tener y si le hacía daño a Harry...bien, desde que aprendió el mocomurciélago había practicado algún que otro truco...

—Harry... —Una risita se le escapó. Oh, aquel sonrojo era tan revelador que casi le dio pena de su amigo. A veces era como si el Gryffindor no hubiese crecido desde que se enamoriscó de Cho.

—Ya te marchabas, ¿verdad? —añadió con rapidez, lanzando rápidas miradas a los dos hombres que esperaban a que dejasen libre el paso—. Si no te vas, llegarás tarde al partido de los Puddlemere y perderás las entradas...

—¿Te diriges a Gales? —intervino Nott, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Qué coincidencia, le decía a Draco que se animase, pero, como siempre, está muy ocupado... estaría encantado de acompañarte y ver cómo los del United derrotan a sus adversarios. Este año son mis favoritos.

Los ojos color chocolate de Ginny brillaron con un fuego que Harry conocía a la perfección: el desafío. No sabía si Nott lo había hecho a propósito o es que simplemente le gustaba el riesgo, porque la rivalidad entre las Arpies y los United era legendaria en el Reino Unido. Con un ligero vistazo al espigado mago sus dudas quedaron resueltas, era interés y mutuo, a juzgar por el gesto pícaro de su amiga. Salazar, Ron iba a despellejarle vivo si aquellos dos se enredaban.

—Gracias por todo entonces, Gin, saluda a Molly y Arthur de mi parte, ¿vale? —se despidió con un beso en la mejilla, nervioso por la silenciosa presencia de Draco a su izquierda.

Diez minutos y después de varias despedidas y abrazos efusivos por parte de la pelirroja sólo quedaban ellos dos en el solitario vestíbulo. Con un carraspeo, el rubio se giró y le contempló unos instantes antes de hablar con helada indiferencia, ni le miraba a la cara:

—¿Por qué no la has acompañado? No necesitas pernoctar aquí si tu pareja está en la ciudad, Potter, esto no es Hogwarts.

El corazón empezó a martillearle rápido y fuerte en el pecho. De modo que era _eso..._ ladeó la cabeza, sopesando la expresión seca e inflexible del Slytherin. Debería sentirse enojado por el hecho de que supusiese que tenía novia mientras hacía cosas como _las de la piscina_ con él, pero, por una vez, contuvo su lengua y sus ganas de replicar. Cojeó hasta alcanzar la muleta y después volvió hasta el lugar donde Draco parecía esperar su respuesta, con las manos en los bolsillos, en una postura tan casual que era obvio que estaba cuidadosamente estudiada.

—Ginny y yo rompimos hace más de dos años, Malfoy —comentó con suavidad, tan bajo que sólo Draco podría oírle, buscó su mirada antes de continuar—, de hecho, ella fue la primera que me dijo que quizás... —Se pasó la lengua por los labios y decidió decirlo en voz alta, que cojones ya no podía sentirse más idiota delante de él— ...quizás no era tan hetero como yo me esforzaba en creer. —Apartó los ojos de aquellos sorprendidos iris grises, Merlín, sí que podía sentirse _más idiota,_ ¿a quien si no a él le tenían que decir en su cara que lo que le iban eran los tíos? Suspiró con cansancio, dejando escapar una risa llena de confusión—. Pero eso ya lo sabes de primera mano, ¿verdad... _Draco_?

En esa ocasión, consideró que era mejor irse y darle espacio, si algo había aprendido del Slytherin durante aquel tiempo era lo reservado que parecía ser, amable con todos, pero alejado, casi inaccesible y desde luego, no era el modo en que él le deseaba. Casi había salido de la amplia estancia cuando la voz de Draco le hizo detenerse justo en el umbral.

—¿Cómo sabías que no...? —Quiso golpearse por preguntar aquello, pero era algo que desde su encuentro en la piscina le había causado curiosidad. Su condición sexual, para su suerte y tranquilidad, nunca había sido objeto de rumores, no como la del Elegido—. ¿Cómo supiste que no te mandaría al infierno, Potter, acostumbras a abordar a todos los tíos que te gustan sin mediar palabra?

Apretó la mandíbula, deseando decirle que esa noche no le había oído quejarse en ningún momento, pero una ojeada a Malfoy le hizo desistir. Draco parecía de verdad confuso, _casi celoso_ por la posibilidad de que hubiese estado con otros. Quizás no le era tan indiferente después de todo.

—Os vi... aquella noche, antes de la batalla, a ti y a Bill. —Le observó palidecer un instante y luego ruborizarse; diablos, estaba tan apetecible que deseó acercarse y borrarle a besos esa cara de espanto, asegurarle que no debía temer porque él conociese aquel secreto. Sonrió y con un paso lento salió del cuarto—. Nos vemos mañana, Malfoy.

Por una vez, fue agradable tener la última palabra, algo le decía que Draco no estaba acostumbrado a eso y, con cierta malicia, se dijo que ya era hora de romperle los esquemas.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**V**

 

Mientras recogía la habitación donde acababa de atender al último paciente del día, pensó de nuevo en las palabras que Potter le había soltado de sopetón la tarde anterior: _Os vi esa noche, a ti y a Bill._ Era raro, él apenas había vuelto a pensar en aquel extraño beso compartido a ciegas, en medio de uno de los polvorientos pasillos de Grimmauld Place tantos años atrás. Bill Weasley y él se habían encontrado en varias ocasiones y en cada oportunidad, la idea de disculparse por las cicatrices que lucía el hermoso pelirrojo y que de forma indirecta fueron por su causa, surgió con incómoda intensidad. Que después de dejar entrar a los mortífagos en Hogwarts hubiese decidido seguir los pasos de Severus y trabajar para la Orden era lo de menos, el daño estaba hecho. Así que, sin saber cómo, habían acabado abrazados contra aquella pared. Bill olía bien, era alto, fuerte, masculino, y Draco estaba necesitado de un contacto largamente negado por parte de todos aquellos que le rodeaban y que no ocultaban que, pese a todo, desconfiaban de su presencia en la casa. Así que le besó, con rabia, entre lágrimas y miedo, porque la guerra era cada vez más real y no sabía si verían un nuevo amanecer. Bill, que ya en ese entonces estaba casado con la francesa, se dejó hacer con una complacencia que le sorprendió, pero que se negó a analizar. Simplemente, se entregó a la urgencia, a la dulzura de la boca tibia, de la lengua esquiva, al sabor ligeramente especiado de aquellos labios. Se dejó acunar contra el amplio pecho, disfrutando sin recatos de las sensaciones que el roce de esos increíbles cabellos cobrizos provocaban al derramarse entre sus yemas. Tener la recia erección del rompedor de maldiciones clavándosele en el vientre fue una de las experiencias más extrañas de su adolescencia, y eso ya era decir bastante. Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablarse después de aquello, ni siquiera se miraron, pero para Draco significó el único consuelo durante los largos meses en los que residir en Grimmauld Place le salvó de una muerte segura. No comprendía cómo ninguno notó que no estaban solos, ni cómo creyó que en una casa llena de gente aquello podría pasar desapercibido. Era extraño saber que Harry había conocido durante todo aquel tiempo un secreto que creía tan bien guardado.  La razón del silencio del moreno escapaba a su comprensión, en esa época eran, si no enemigos, sí adversarios que se soportaban porque no les quedaba más remedio, y después... después se ignoraron cuanto pudieron. Draco se fue a Suiza y Harry siguió su vida tal y como estaba marcada, brillante auror, enamorado de su novia de la infancia, el póster perfecto del niño de oro del Mundo Mágico. Sólo que no todo era lo que se apreciaba a simple vista, elucubró; tras la fachada, Potter resultaba ser un hombre más, con fallos y virtudes, y a su pesar, reconoció que dejarse llevar por el deseo que le inspiraba era como un canto de sirena. Parecía tan fácil; sólo ceder, entregarse al placer... pero, ¿qué ocurriría después, cuando la curiosidad del Héroe quedase satisfecha?

 Se apareció en el pequeño apartamento que tenía un par de calles más abajo de la Clínica. Era el único al que las protecciones le permitían realizar aquel conjuro y, aunque la mayoría de las veces prefería usar la red flú, esa tarde tenía prisa. De pie frente a su armario, se dijo que se estaba cambiando de ropa tras tomar un largo baño porque estaba sudado después de una maratoniana jornada laboral. Se miró en el espejo mientras abotonaba los pantalones de lana en tono tostado y recogía el desorden de una pasada de varita. Escogió un suéter verde musgo y se pasó la mano por el cabello, se lo secó, agradecido porque dejarlo ordenado no le llevase más de dos o tres minutos.  Respiró hondo diciéndose de nuevo que no estaba nervioso, no por una cita con _Potty_ , la mera duda ya era ridícula.

* * *

 

El despacho estaba vacío cuando Harry llegó, nervioso, se alisó la camisa y, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, paseó por la cuidada estancia, curioseando en las estanterías llenas de libros y tratados. Arrugó la nariz al notar una vibración que revelaba el uso de magia justo a unos centímetros. Frunció las cejas y miró a su alrededor, ¿por qué Draco necesitaría ocultar algo allí? Tragó saliva y sopesó las posibilidades de que el antiguo Slytherin le pillase con las manos en la masa. Respiró hondo y conjuró un _Finite._ Desde Hogwarts usar la magia sin varita había llegado a convertirse en algo relativamente sencillo para él, aunque pocas personas lo sabían, ni siquiera era una cuestión de la que sus superiores tuviesen constancia.  Torció el gesto al comprobar que el hechizo no había servido y su curiosidad se exacerbó aún más.

— _Revelare Librum_ —masculló por lo bajo dudando de su efectividad, sin embargo se centró en la invisible distorsión que tenía ante sí. Tras unos segundos, el velo pareció zozobrar antes de desvanecerse. Era un buen hechizo, se dijo, parecido a un simple _Glamour_ pero aplicado a objetos inanimados, sencillo y rápido pero contundente; se preguntó si era invención de Draco porque, además de su misión de esconder, era obvio que era capaz de contener la energía oculta tras él. Ojeó la nueva fila de legajos que tras romper el encantamiento habían quedado a la vista. Le hormigueaban las yemas de los dedos por la fuerza de la magia, era oscura, no había dudas, podía notarla, sugestiva, atrayente, como un imán que pedía y otorgaba poder.  Se maravilló una vez más del enorme talento que Draco poseía como mago, porque manejar aquellos objetos requería de mucha capacidad.¿Cómo sería estar a su entera disposición, sentirse subyugado por ese caudal de energía?  La idea le resultó muy erótica, como todo lo que implicaba al rubio medimago. Se mordió un labio al notar el ligero cosquilleo en los testículos. Jesús parecía un adolescente en plena calentura, estaba todo el día empalmado...

 

—Potter, ¿Es esto una inspección oficial o tu naturaleza curiosa te impide observar las reglas más básicas de educación? —La fría voz del objeto de sus lúbricos sueños le hizo reaccionar y apartarse de la estantería. Maldijo para sus adentros mientras se giraba para enfrentarle, porque lo que estaba diciendo Draco era verdad, era inconveniente de mil formas diferentes y no tenía excusas válidas que le justificasen. Deseó plancharse las orejas como si fuese un puñetero elfo, vaya forma de impresionarle, se felicitó mientras notaba como le ardían las mejillas. Impresionarle le estaba impresionando, pero no para bien, eso estaba claro.

—Lo siento —ofreció, alejándose aún más, contento porque su rodilla hubiese decidido cooperar y no le hubiese sentenciado a escapar cojeando. Joder, qué marrón.

—¿Aún crees que soy de poco fiar, verdad? —Draco apretó las mandíbulas, negándose a sentir decepción por eso; estúpido Potter, que le diesen.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —se apresuró a decir, agitando la cabeza—. En serio sólo... noté el hechizo y...

—¿Lo percibiste... así, sin más? —inquirió. Procuró no comérselo con los ojos, por Circe que lo estaba intentando, pero si la tarde anterior, cuando Potter acompañó a la Weasley, le había creído bien vestido, lo que ahora tenía enfrente era un tormento de los más refinados que conocía.  Nadie debería tener derecho a que unos cochinos pantalones le sentasen tan bien, ni que la simple camisa ajustada al torso le provocase aquella urgente necesidad de acercarse y arrancarla. Casi podía verlo, le obligaría a apoyarse contra la mesa y esa vez... esa vez le demostraría lo que era joder con Draco Malfoy. Carraspeó, aún pendiente del modo en que el cabello negro de Harry caía en gruesos mechones sobre el cuello de la prenda—. Eso significa que estás mucho mejor, ¿no es verdad? Cuando llegaste tu magia estaba muy inestable, no creo que en aquel entonces fueses capaz de haber descubierto nada.

—Sí, no lo había pensado —respondió, intentando sonreír—. ¿Para qué los necesitas, Draco? Sabes que no deberías... su mera presencia ya es un peligro, por no hablar de lo que ocurriría si alguien supiese que los tienes.

—Siéntate —ordenó, harto de su falsa moralidad. Dio un par de zancadas y le apartó del lugar. Sin mirarle, conjuró de nuevo el _Glamour_ y se giró para ocupar su sillón. Entrecerró los ojos y observó el informe que tenía frente a sí—. Dime qué problema tienes, Potter.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —carraspeó, removiéndose inquieto en el asiento. ¿No se suponía que eran los Gryffindor los que abordaban las cosas sin rodeos? Ríete de la separación de casas, sombrero seleccionador, puñetero trapo cantarín; torció la boca y le observó abrir la pulcra carpeta y repasar las páginas.

—Cuando llegaste... sabes lo mal que estabas, no necesito decírtelo, y aunque el daño fue resuelto, si no cooperas tu cuerpo no acabará de recuperarse. Estamos haciendo todo lo posible por sanarte, pero eres tú quien debe poner más de su parte y no lo estás haciendo —aclaró con voz firme—. Si no estás de acuerdo con los tratamientos que hemos programado debo saberlo, porque yo quiero que te recobres, pero necesito que seas sincero y me cuentes qué esperas de todo esto.

—¿Quieres? —preguntó, sintiéndose un poco tonto por estar allí, con cara de pasmo—. ¿De verdad te interesa? ¿Entonces por qué me evitas? Desde aquella vez _en la piscina_ no has vuelto a tratarme.

—Potter...

—No, en serio, no es como si pudiese... simplemente olvidarlo todo, como si no hubiese pasado —insistió, a pesar de que notaba las mejillas ardiendo.

—Potter —Se pasó la mano por el cabello y siguió mirando los papeles enfrente de él, no los necesitaba porque se sabía de memoria de la primera a la última letra, pero eran un recordatorio de que aquel hombre no era su antiguo compañero, ni siquiera era el héroe, en aquel momento era un paciente y, como tal, desearle del modo en que lo hacía estaba fuera de los límites, era incorrecto y peligroso y Draco tenía demasiadas responsabilidades para dejarse llevar por la autocomplacencia—. Siento aquello... estuvo... estuvo muy mal por mi parte permitir que llegásemos _a eso_ y necesitamos pasar sobre ello, porque ahora lo que nos debe interesar es que te restablezcas, ¿lo entiendes? ¿Es que acaso no te importa tu salud... no quieres volver a estar sano, regresar a tu trabajo, a tu vida?

—¡Sí! —Apoyó la mano sobre la mesa para acercarse un poco más—. Pero no comprendo por qué no puedes ni siquiera... mirarme. Creí que eras un medimago, no un niño que huye cuando algo no le gusta o le incomoda.

Apretó los dientes y le encaró, dejando fluir la frustración y el enfado. Jodido niñato mimado que se creía con derecho a juzgarle.

—En menos de diez minutos has puesto dos veces en tela de juicio mi carácter, mis motivaciones y mi profesionalidad, Potter, sin pestañear siquiera —escupió el nombre, rememorando el modo que usaba al referirse a él durante sus peleas infantiles, pero no por ello se detuvo—. ¿Sabes para qué quiero esos libros? Bien, ¡te lo diré! —Se levantó y con un rápido _Finite_ acabó con las protecciones y con decisión tomo un grueso tomo para luego lanzarlo sin más explicaciones sobre la mesa—. Este en particular pertenece a los Malfoy desde hace más de doscientos años, éste... —Posó un pequeño ejemplar de tapas trabajadas en piel tintada de un curioso azul medianoche—. Éste lo recuperé hace poco tiempo en Budapest, se perdió durante la guerra, es de mi bisabuelo Cygnus... mi tía Bellatrix _adoraba_ ese libro, su abuelo tenía la misma vena de crueldad que ella.

Alargó la mano para tocarlo, era un manual con aspecto ajado, pero que desprendía una considerable carga de poder. Algo parecía impulsarle a acariciar las tapas y sumergirse en la lectura. Frunció las cejas recordando aquel diario engañosamente seductor y luego, más tarde, el olvidado libro de pociones del profesor Snape; sin embargo, sus dedos parecían compelidos a frotar el rico cuero repujado con intrincados signos, de pronto parecía más lustroso y atrayente... se mojó los labios, con la mirada puesta en la obra, era como si no pudiese apartarse, como si le llamase... tenía que posar la palma en la cubierta... necesitaba hacerlo, sólo una vez... era necesario... _un sólo roce..._

 

Draco rodeó la mesa y le sostuvo, deteniendo sus avances con firmeza, luchando con fuerza con Harry.

—¡Potter, joder! ¿Es que no tienes cerebro? —preguntó agitado. Empuñó la varita mascullando improperios, aún sujetándole le apartó del venenoso legajo—. Es un libro de magia oscura, ¡acabas de decírmelo! ¿Es que en la puta escuela de aurores no os enseñan nada de nada...?  —Respiró agitado—. No se tocan objetos oscuros sin protegerse antes... maldita sea, Potter, ¿Cómo es posible que hayas sobrevivido veintiocho años?

—¡Vale! —replicó, abochornado por su falta de cautela, era cierto, ¿cómo había podido olvidar esa máxima? Era lo primero que se aprendía, jamás aproximarse a un objeto maligno sin la debida precaución. Inclinó la cabeza y observó el modo en que los dedos pálidos de Draco se cerraban en torno a su muñeca, la abarcaban sin problemas, estaban firmes y frescos al tacto y se sentían de maravilla—. Me he dejado llevar, hace meses que no trabajo y estoy... disperso.

—Naciste así —bufó algo más tranquilo—. En serio, eres un peligro constante, me das miedo.

—Gracias, Malfoy —resopló a su vez, pero no hizo intento de apartarse y Draco tampoco le soltó, sólo relajó un poco la fuerza con la que le apretaba. El medimago posó la varita en la tapa y el libro se abrió.

—Cuando te examiné la primera vez encontré algo que no está reflejado en el informe —empezó. Desde su posición, el cabello oscuro le impedía ver el rostro de Harry pero quizás era mejor así, no precisaba de más distracciones y las hermosas facciones siempre le hacían sentirse como si estuviese fuera de lugar—. Esa maldición es prácticamente indetectable porque es algo pequeño, diminuto, que actúa de forma lenta pero constante. Ahí reside su peligrosidad, en principio produce dolor, pero acaba causando necrosis, desestabiliza el cuerpo y el núcleo mágico. Tu caudal mágico es impresionante, Potter —reconoció, fijando los ojos en el libro que Harry aún examinaba—. Pero hubieses acabado consumido, si no por el dolor, por cualquier otra complicación física y nada hubiese hecho sospechar que _eso_ estaba en ti.

 

Levantó la cabeza y miró a Draco a los ojos, estaba de pie a su lado, alto e imponente, el color verde del jersey hacía maravillas en contraste con su pelo sedoso y la piel translúcida.

—¿Cómo es que nadie descubrió eso antes? En San Mungo me revisaron, he visto a más medimagos de los que puedo contar, Draco, ¿por qué tú sí pudiste?

Evitó pensar en cómo sonaba su nombre en aquella boca, evitó pensar en lo mucho que le agradaba tenerle cerca y notar su calor, evitó pensar en lo mucho que le deseaba, en las ganas que tenía de ceder a su necesidad... maldita sea, _sólo era un hombre_ y la tentación —Harry—, acicateaba su hambre hasta convertirla en una bestia prácticamente ingobernable.

—Porque he visto aplicar ese maleficio en infinidad de ocasiones, conozco las vibraciones que deja a su paso, sabía lo que buscaba y sus efectos, era el preferido de mi tía... _Acus_ , sólo una palabra, sencillo, cruel y mortal. La mayoría de los magos no sueñan con poseer la mitad del poder que tú tienes y el encantamiento les consume en días o semanas, nadie jamás llegó a durar meses —explicó en voz baja—. Además... puedo notar tu magia, Potter, si me concentro, simplemente surge, está aquí... —Señaló con lentitud un punto intermedio en el pecho del Gryffindor—, casi puedo oírla —concluyó. Siguió contemplándole, inmerso en una complicada lucha de voluntades por dilucidar quién de los dos era el primero en apartar la mirada, con Harry siempre era así, intenso, un poco loco, pero vivo—. Incluso ahora puedo percibir el modo en que estás aferrándote a ese dolor, dime por qué lo haces, explícame por qué te niegas a que te ayuden.

Jadeó, apartándose, o intentándolo al menos, no quería mirarle y decir que en el fondo estaba haciendo todo aquello porque le necesitaba, porque le quería a él, _sólo a él_. ¿Le creería si fuese sincero? Ni siquiera era capaz de comprender aquel acuciante anhelo por tener cerca a Draco, pero era real, tan real como el sufrimiento causado por la maldición, tan real como su presencia a centímetros, tan real como el mismo hombre que le observaba inmerso en un inquietante silencio. Nunca había experimentado algo así de fuerte por nadie, ni siquiera en la época en la que se creyó enamorado de Ginny había sentido esa necesidad de acercarse y conocerle, hacerle partícipe de su vida, y tenía que intentarlo, era tan sencillo como eso.

—Sólo... —se excusó—. Sólo he estado cansado...

—Eso son meros pretextos y lo sabes, estás aquí alojado para que te centres en recuperarte y no lo haces. Llevas días sin siquiera hacer el más mínimo intento y, salvo por la visita de la chica Weasley, no has realizado apenas ejercicio —enumeró con firmeza. Alzó el brazo y los libros desaparecieron, regresando a su lugar con obediencia.

—Destruir una maldición oscura es peligroso, requiere de un desgaste muy acusado en el mago que lo hace —exclamó de pronto, cambiando por completo de tema. Levantó una vez más los ojos, la expresión de los rasgos de Draco era tan ilegible como el rostro de una estatua—. Además de ilegal, supone un enorme riesgo personal.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver, además... _¿Ilegal?_ —Los labios se torcieron a causa de la incredulidad. Apoyó las manos en los brazos de la silla donde Harry reposaba y acercó la cara hasta que casi se tocaron—. ¿Me vas a salir con que hubieses preferido quedarte con _eso_ dentro, Potter...?  Ni siquiera tú puedes ser tan necio.

—No... —musitó tras varios minutos de calma—. No... ¡pero no me negarás que es un grave peligro para ti! ¿Haces eso por cada paciente, eh, hasta donde llegas en el trabajo?

—¡Lo primero, hasta donde yo llegue en mi trabajo no te incumbe! ¡Y segundo, la gran mayoría de las personas que llegan a mi clínica no tienen encima maldiciones oscuras que son mortales! —barbotó, aún a escasos milímetros, el aliento candente rozó la boca entreabierta de Harry, que contuvo la necesidad de sollozar, tal era el ansia de tocarle. Tenía que besarle hasta que el ademán de enfado que endurecía las atractivas facciones de Draco se esfumase—. ¡Ahora no me salgas con que _es ilegal,_ Potter, eres mi paciente y no podía dejar que tuvieses aquello dentro ni un segundo más, no podía!, ¡hubieses muerto! ¿Lo entiendes, cabeza de chorlito? ¡Muerto, y de una forma bastante peor que un _Avada_ , puedes jurarlo! ¡No iba a permitirlo... _me negaba a permitirlo_!

 Se apartó un segundo, intentando tranquilizarse y razonar con el medimago, que esperaba aún dominándole, con los puños apretados con tanta fuerza que tenía los nudillos blancos y los tendones de los antebrazos marcados como gruesos cordeles.

—Si alguien lo sabe... —empezó, lleno de dudas. Puto Merlín, ¿por qué siempre se tenía que sentir atacado por sus palabras...?

—¡Escúchame, nadie va a saber nada! —escupió, con la rabia impresa en sus gestos—. Deja de cuestionar cada paso que doy y ¡permíteme hacer mi trabajo! ¿Acaso aún te parece que estamos en el colegio, eh...? ¿Imaginas que esto es uno de esos tontos duelos en los que nos enredábamos casi por deporte? ¡Estoy muy cansado de tu cabezonería! ¡Estoy harto de que creas que no valgo nada, de que te acerques a mí como si opinases que no merezco lo que he conseguido! Esto es serio, Potter, reacciona de una vez y haz lo que se te ha indicado.

—No pienso eso... —Se pasó la mano por la frente, agitado—. Mierda, ¿por qué siempre me malinterpretas? No desconfío de ti, no me hubiese puesto en tus manos de haber tenido la más mínima duda de lo capacitado que estás, ¡creo en ti!

—Sabes que eso no es cierto —siseó furioso—. ¡Si estás aquí es porque Granger te obligó!

—Quizás eso fue verdad al principio —aceptó notando el rubor calentándole las orejas—. ¡Pero ahora no es así, confío en ti...!

—Demuéstrame que es verdad —ordenó, dispuesto a apartarse, Circe, era incapaz de sostenerle más la mirada. Harry posó los dedos en torno a las muñecas de Draco y le sostuvo al notar el intento de alejarse del medimago.

—Potter... —Un estremecimiento le recorrió al ver el modo intenso en que era observado.

—Quiero que lo creas... que lo sepas... —tartamudeó, los pómulos inundándose de un delicado rubor—. Draco... yo...

—Por favor... por favor no debemos... —rogó con un jadeo, intentando sin demasiado rescatar los dedos, no  obtener resultados no le sorprendió demasiado, ni siquiera él mismo se creía sus intentos de alejarse—. Eres mi paciente... esto no está bien...

—Sí, está bien...esto _está muy bien..._ —susurró a su vez, pendiente del modo en que la tela suave se ajustaba a los muslos y la entrepierna que ya se le presentaba ligeramente abultada. Giró con fuerza y sin previo aviso, arrastrándole consigo, hasta que Draco quedó encajado entre sus muslos abiertos y la mesa.

—Potter —amenazó—. No sé qué crees que estás haciendo, pero...

—Yo tampoco lo sé —confesó, deslizando las palmas por los brazos, apreciando la fina textura de la lana y el ligero aroma a colonia, sabía que no tendría ningún problema en distinguir aquel selecto perfume entre un millón—. Pero no he podido dejar de pensar en esto... _en ti..._ —Sostuvo las caderas enjutas para obligarle a permanecer quieto. Notaba el corazón latiendo desenfrenado mientras se inclinaba y apoyaba la mejilla contra la costosa lana—. Desde... _esa_ noche, no dejo de pensar... de desearte, tanto que me duele... por favor Draco... por favor...

Con extrema cautela, frotó el rostro contra la inquietante dureza que se moría por descubrir. El miedo y la inseguridad se mezclaban con la anticipación, el ansia y la curiosidad. Hambriento, así estaba, como si llevase toda la vida sin comer y Draco fuese un festín, —el más suculento— del que colmarse. Quería probarlo todo, desnudarle, lamerle entero, morderle, quería follárselo y que él se lo follase, estar profundamente enterrado en él y también sentirle dentro de su cuerpo. Musitó palabras que esperaba fuesen tranquilizadoras. Impelido por una honda obstinación, inspiró con fuerza el intoxicante aroma, casi mareado por la necesidad de más, más contacto, más de aquella avalancha sensorial, más de Draco. Abrió los labios e imprimió un beso húmedo y ardiente contra el pubis antes de levantar los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada tormentosa del medimago. Las mejillas sonrosadas y el errático movimiento del delgado pecho era las únicas muestras de la agitación que le embargaba. A sólo unos centímetros, una orgullosa erección desmentía la mesura de la voz y la aparente tranquilidad, la pasividad con la que le permitía recorrerle.

—¿Qué estás... qué pretendes...? —indagó, incapaz de obligarse a reaccionar y salir de allí, de la lujuriosa trampa en la que el Gryffindor le había inmovilizado.

—No tengo ni puta idea, pero tengo que hacerlo... —confesó; mordiéndose un labio, deslizó la punta de los dedos por la dureza que pugnaba contra la bragueta. Tenía la boca anegada de saliva. Tiró de la hebilla del cinturón de piel y la abrió con una facilidad que le asombró, ya que notaba como las manos le temblaban de forma incontrolada.

—Esto no...  —intentó protestar, pero su cuerpo decidió traicionarle. Los ojos de Harry llameaban mientras le examinaba, trabajando con diligencia en los botones que encerraban su pulsante miembro, que latía con cada nuevo avance del moreno. Se arqueó con un quejido, las nalgas apoyadas contra el borde de la mesa. Levantar una mano en un débil intento de detenerle fue un error, lo supo cuando se perdió en la textura gruesa y sedosa de la oscura cabellera. Apretó los párpados antes de dejar escapar el aire con un suave lamento. Escuchó cómo Harry suspiraba mientras le abría la bragueta, abrió los ojos y le observó: estaba tan hermoso con las mejillas arreboladas y una expresión de franco placer grabada en la cara que perdió el aliento—. Merlín, Potter... estás... —De nuevo esa boca húmeda rendida al ansia, recorriéndole el miembro, que aún estaba cubierto por el slip, con un ardiente reguero de diminutos besos y mordiscos—... loco.

—Pero por ti —respondió, desplazándose en la silla para poder abrir más los muslos. Con una mueca se acarició a sí mismo un instante—. Dios, me pones muy caliente... ¿sabes la de veces que he pensado en tenerte justo así...? Me muero por verte, Draco. —Abrió la mano y acunó los genitales antes de bajar la prenda con infinito cuidado, como quien descubre un regalo muy anhelado. La idea de ser deseado de aquella forma le incendió la sangre en las venas, apenas fue consciente de que estaba empujándose contra esa mano fuerte que le exploraba con primorosa cautela—. Nunca he hecho algo así, ¿sabes? Pero contigo todo se sale de madre... joder... eres tan precioso... —Jadeando con fuerza, Harry siguió acercándose, su húmedo aliento torturándole, hasta que, con suavidad, se encontró agitando las caderas, buscándole, acercándose a aquellos labios tan apetecibles.

—Potter... —Rogar no parecía tan terrible, no cuando aquel diablo de ojos verdes respiraba con ímpetu bañando su sobre-estimulada piel antes de dejar resbalar un dedo a lo largo de su sexo con torturadora lentitud—. ¡Salazar!

 

El sabor de la carne caliente de Draco explotó en su paladar cuando, a ciegas, encerró lo que pudo del pene dentro de su boca. Gimió y le liberó, embelesado por el olor y la textura. Jamás había sentido esa avidez, que le llevaba a lamer y chupar cuanto podía. Guiado por sus propias experiencias y necesidades, así como por los deliciosos sonidos que el rubio emitía, se dedicó a explorar y descubrir nuevos modos de disfrutarle y atormentarle. Oh maldita sea, había nacido para hacerle eso... _era tan gay..._

—Cristo... ¡qué bueno estás! —exclamó mientras deslizaba el puño a lo largo de la sonrosada longitud, bombeando con un ritmo lento, mientras trabajaba en su propia entrepierna. Vehemente y sin recato alguno, expuso su miembro erecto, frotando el falo, que pedía a gritos una pronta atención—. Mira como estoy, Draco... —canturreó, mientras recorría el sexo duro y caliente de un hambriento lametón antes de inclinarse para succionar uno a uno los sedosos testículos—. Merlín Draco, me tienes loco... —Sacó la lengua para recorrer despacio aquella gruesa vena, antes de hundir la punta en la empapada abertura, el gemido complaciente de Draco casi le hizo correrse—. Me encantas... joder, me encantas... me encanta chupártela...

—¡Maldita... sea... Potter...! —Un nuevo grito escapó de la garganta del medimago, que casi estaba al borde del orgasmo. Salazar bendito, ver cómo Harry engullía su polla con un punto de viciosa glotonería era la experiencia más erótica que jamás había vivido. Demasiado necesitado para detenerle, hundió las uñas en la nuca sudada mientras se impulsaba lo más adentro que se atrevió. Harry tragó a su alrededor, llevándole un poco más hondo... _Ohsíohsíohsíohsí..._ ronroneando en torno a su erección como un enorme y libidinoso felino, antes de liberarle. Por su barbilla rodaba un grueso hilo de saliva que Draco _no tuvo más remedio_ que limpiar. Se enredaron en un beso casi violento, mordió y succionó la lengua que conservaba el amargor del preseminal y eso, descubrir su sabor en la boca tantas veces soñada, casi le mandó directo al abismo.

—Hummm... sí... córrete —alentó. Sin detener el frenético baile de la mano, Harry imprimió un ritmo salvaje, notando cómo el miembro de Draco crecía y se ponía todavía más duro, el suyo irguiéndose en respuesta—. Quiero saborearte...

Sentir la lengua de Harry deslizándose contra la piel del prepucio le llevó al límite, escucharle lamentarse excitado le derrotó. Temblando, notó las acometidas ardientes del orgasmo recorrer su cuerpo. Oleadas y oleadas incandescentes, erizándole mientras apoyaba las manos en los hombros del Gryffindor, que jadeaba, succionándole con hambriento abandono. Aún seguía tiritando por la fuerza del clímax cuando Harry le liberó, con los párpados entornados, se relamió despacio los labios que se veían rojos e hinchados, brillantes de semen y saliva. Entre gemidos de libidinosa satisfacción, se masturbó sin dejar de observarle, los iris verdes encendidos y apasionados. Jadeó subyugado, nunca en su vida había visto nada más hermoso que Harry Potter eyaculando, empapándoles con hilos espesos de esperma, de haber tenido fuerzas, se le hubiese unido, porque la imagen era orgásmica.

 

* * *

 

Despertó con una sonrisa que no se le había borrado de la cara desde la tarde anterior. Silbando, se duchó con rapidez y despachó el desayuno con apetito antes de encaminarse a su visita con Rob, el medimago que le trataba.  Tras comprobar que los tejidos inflamados empezaban a mejorar, se pasó el resto de la jornada inmerso en la rutina, agradecido que las actividades pautadas le agotasen lo bastante para no pensar en lo que había pasado la tarde anterior. Esa misma mañana, casi al final de su cita, Rob le había comentado que Lewis estaba con un nuevo paciente y que Draco sería quien volviese a realizar con él los masajes y manipulaciones terapéuticos de cada tarde. Se había sonrojado, mierda, se había puesto rojo como una bendita colegiala, pero es que ya contener la sonrisa al escuchar su nombre le había costado un esfuerzo tremendo. No sabía si estaba yendo demasiado rápido, pero quería creer que podría convencer al Slytherin de que salir juntos no era una locura.

Nervioso, volvió a ducharse y, con un último pensamiento de agradecimiento para Ginny, escogió uno de los conjuntos que le había llevado cuando fue a visitarle. Se puso una camiseta blanca y un cárdigan del mismo color gris antracita que los pantalones que se le ajustaban a la perfección. Tras intentar domar su pelo con un poco de gel se dio por vencido y, con una nueva sonrisa, aceptó la taza de té blanco que acompañaba a una de las pociones de la tarde.

De pie, parado junto a la ventana desde la que se podía disfrutar de una panorámica del jardín por el que paseaban algunos reducidos grupos, creyó vislumbrar una cabellera dorada. Con el corazón a mil, rememoró una vez más el modo embelesado en que Draco le había observado mientras se masturbaba. Circe, si alguien le hubiese dicho que iba a hacer algo así sin haber tomado siquiera una gota de alcohol no le hubiese creído. Hasta hacía unas semanas, su idea de las relaciones sexuales era por completo diferente a lo que en ese momento pensaba. Siempre había disfrutado del sexo como una situación casi forzosa, pura necesidad física, pero al final era como si algo no acabase de encajar y ahora sabía la causa. No había encontrado a alguien al que desease de verdad, no con aquella intensidad. Aunque tras lo de Dean había sentido dudas, no había llegado a plantearse la idea de hacer nada con otro tío, no algo como lo del día anterior. Ni mucho menos había imaginado que le resultaría tan excitante... mierda, sólo recordarlo le estaba causando una tremenda erección. Se acomodó la tensa bragueta y sorbió los restos de la infusión, rememorando de nuevo lo que pasó en la oficina de Draco la tarde anterior:

 

* * *

 

Draco seguía con los dedos posados sobre sus hombros cuando Harry, aún pringoso y cansado tras el orgasmo, apoyó la frente en su vientre; el aroma almizclado del semen era intenso, pero notar la piel sedosa contra la suya era demasiado agradable para obligarse a pensar en nada más que en recuperar el aliento y parte del aplomo que parecía estar esfumándose con rapidez. Tenía la boca algo seca y el regusto a sexo, extraño, un poco apabullante, le hizo enrojecer hasta que notó que le ardían las orejas. Se sorprendió al notar el hechizo de limpieza refrescándole. Observó el miembro ahora laxo del medimago y, con un último suspiro, se ocupó de cerrarle la ropa para luego proceder a adecentarse. Que le besase como si no hubiese un mañana no entraba en sus planes, como tampoco notar el ligero temblor y la mirada de estupor que nublaba la mirada gris de su antiguo enemigo.

—Harry... —empezó—, soy tu médico, esto no es buena idea... ¿no comprendes que no puedo hacerlo?

Negó con la cabeza, tozudo,  antes de atraerle y atrapar su boca una vez más.

—Escúchame... _podemos hacerlo_... —Se mordió los labios, dudando en cómo expresarse sin que hubiesen más malos entendidos—. Prométeme que no vas a evitarme y yo...

—¿Me vas a chantajear o algo así... si no accedo no cooperas? —Alzó una ceja con expresión de enfado—. ¿Sabes que eres como un niño...?

—No... no te pido nada, ni te exijo nada...  —Enlazó los dedos con los del rubio, que estaban helados—. Sólo déjame conocerte, ¿vale? De verdad, sin presiones...

—Lo pensaré, Potter —concedió, con las mejillas arreboladas—. Pero mi despacho... oh, Merlín, no hemos puesto ni un puñetero hechizo, ¿qué crees que hubiese pasado si nos pillan? Tengo muchas responsabilidades... no me puedo permitir mezclar mi vida personal con la Clínica, muchas personas dependen de mí.

—Lo siento... hummm, es que... joder, mírate —exclamó, apartando un mechón dorado de la frente de Draco, que sonrió con cautela, luciendo bastante abochornado. Harry se preguntó una vez más cómo era posible que no se hubiese fijado antes en lo atractivo que era, ¿en qué había estado pensado todos esos años...?—. ¿Nos vemos mañana? —propuso—. Lewis es un buen medimago, pero... me fío más de ti, ¿considerarías volver a tratarme, por favor?

En ese momento, y como para darle la razón a las palabras de Draco, la secretaría había llamado con suavidad a la puerta antes de entrar en el despacho. Si notó que su jefe y el paciente estrella parecían culpables y más sonrojados de lo normal, su gesto neutral no dejó traslucir ninguno de sus pensamientos. 

 

 

* * *

 

Tras consultar por quinta vez el reloj, decidió que quizás escoger una novela de la pequeña biblioteca que había junto a una de las salas de descanso no sería mala idea. Se acarició la rodilla, que durante toda la jornada parecía haberle dado una tregua, y con paso mesurado se dedicó a curiosear en la tranquila estancia. La tarde era lo bastante cálida como para invitar a caminar en el exterior y estaba solo en el cuarto, o eso creyó. La voz de Nott le llegó con claridad al otro lado de la estantería.

—En serio, es puro fuego, no tienes ni idea, qué pedazo de...

—Por la santa varita de Merlín, Theo, no me interesa saberlo. —La voz exasperada de Draco le hizo sonreír como a un tonto, pero no era capaz de contenerse, le tenía embobado y la verdad es que no era tan malo, sólo un poco acojonante—. Quiero que me hables de la auditoría del mes que viene y por favor, que sean buenas noticias. Estoy hasta arriba de trabajo y aún tengo que ir a ver a... un paciente.

—¡Vale! De verdad que estás insoportable hoy, Draco, no creas que Sybill no me ha contado el problema con Ted y Roger. ¿Qué coño te pasa? Has amanecido de un humor que parece que tienes una plaga de chizpurfles en el trasero, en serio, ¿pasó algo ayer?

Una ligera punzada le apretó la garganta, ¿podría ser que se lo hubiese pensado mejor? Dudaba sobre si largarse sería lo adecuado cuando la voz seca del rubio le llegó con demasiada cercanía. Era obvio que o se iba o le pillarían espiándoles como un vulgar fisgón.

—¡No, no pasó nada ayer! Simplemente no quiero problemas personales aquí y lo sabes, no es bueno para la imagen de la Clínica. —El tono bajó, casi el mismo que recordaba de su época en Hogwarts, frío y decidido—. Tenemos que dar la mejor de las impresiones y eres consciente de eso, Theo.

—Por cierto, desde que nuestro famoso cliente llegó hemos tenido un aumento considerable de consultas, felicidades, tenías razón, ¿sabes que incluso han publicado un artículo en El Profeta? Desde luego ha sido un golpe de suerte que hayas dado con el problema, ¿quién va a ponerle peros al medimago que salvó al Niño que Vivió...?

—Eso parece, ¿verdad? —El tono helado de Draco le causó un profundo peso en la boca del estómago. Pensó en la tarde anterior, en la noche de la piscina… sí, había sido él quien iniciase los dos encuentros pero Draco... Tragó saliva, ligeramente asqueado y sin ganas de seguir escuchando lo que sea que tuviesen que hablar.

 

 _Quiero que te cures, no podía permitirlo..._ el eco de las palabras le atormentó mientras deambulaba por los pasillos hasta que llegó a su dormitorio. Se detuvo en el centro de la amplia estancia y la observó como si fuese la primera vez: era apabullante, hermosa, pensada para hacerle sentir cómodo, mimado. Con un gruñido de consternación se sacó el cárdigan, que abandonó en el suelo hecho un ovillo, sin importarle que la fina lana pudiese estropearse.

 Estúpido... siempre había sido tan crédulo. Se había dejado convencer por las buenas maneras, por las escogidas palabras que parecían asegurarle que, pese a todo, Draco se interesaba en él si no de una forma romántica, si como un potencial amigo y amante. Estúpido... nunca iba a aprender. Todo aquel tiempo había sido simplemente un medio más para conseguir prestigio. Nada más. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de olvidarlo? Caminó hasta el aparador, donde esperaba una bandeja con las pociones que debía tomar. Las apartó de un manotazo, disfrutando del estrépito del cristal al estrellarse contra el suelo, la cuidada superficie quedó regada por el espeso líquido de un subido tono verdoso y las esquirlas de los recipientes destrozados. Se miró en el espejo y, por un instante, se odió con una virulencia maníaca. No se podía ser más idiota.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**VI**

Despertar por segunda ocasión consecutiva acompañada del mismo chico había sido una sorpresa para Ginny. No es que fuese promiscua, pero, tras romper con Harry, había tenido una especie de epifanía personal que le había hecho comprender que ella no era su madre, ni tenía por que comportarse tal y como los demás esperaban que hiciese, y eso incluía a la mayoría de su círculo de amigos y el clan Weasley al completo. Así que, esa mañana, aún envuelta en la bruma del cansancio satisfecho causado por las actividades de la velada anterior, notar la incipiente erección contra su trasero, sólo le provocó un lánguido suspiro de dicha. A veces olvidaba lo bueno que era el sexo.

—¿Qué hora es...? —La voz ronca de Nott —Theo, se recordó, porque haber pasado dos noches enteras entre las sábanas con él le daba al menos ese derecho— le hizo sonreír. Esa vez habían acabado en el apartamento que Ginny había comprado con las cuantiosas ganancias que acumulaba con su carrera en las Harpies y, aunque se negaba a admitirlo, para ella llevarle allí había significado un gran cambio: salvo Harry, nunca había permitido que ningún chico pasase la noche en su casa.

—Las siete y media... —respondió; tomando la bata, se cubrió antes de darle una mirada al cuerpo desnudo, moreno y nervudo que reposaba entre sus mejores sábanas. La piel acaramelada de Theo contrastaba contra el verde intenso de la lujosa seda. Los cabellos color chocolate eran un delicioso lío y, con un impulso, gateó hasta darle un sonoro beso en la coronilla para después levantarse del lecho con agilidad—. ¿Café?

—Humm... —asintió con un bostezo—. Gracias... si no te supone una molestia...

La figura curvilínea de la jugadora de quidditch desapareció, se imaginó que rumbo a la cocina. Examinó el sencillo dormitorio, dominado por la cama y una cómoda donde además se acumulaban un sin fin de botes y cachivaches. Mientras se ponía los boxer observó las fotos, en ellas encontró al niño de oro en más de una ocasión y de nuevo se preguntó si sus sospechas serían ciertas. Dijese Draco lo que dijese, Potter le hacía ojitos.

—Esto está buenísimo —alabó un rato después, cuando ambos desayunaban frente a frente. Se extrañó de la facilidad con la que interactuaban, como viejos amigos, como antiguos amantes. Desde ese partido en el que dos noches atrás habían tonteado hasta acabar en la cama, habían transcurrido un reducido número de horas, pero era como si llevasen viéndose mucho más tiempo.

—Gracias. Oye tengo una duda tonta. —Ginny se apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara y le ojeó de soslayo durante un minuto—. ¿Draco Malfoy es gay?

Tosiendo, porque la pregunta dicha a bocajarro casi le hizo atragantarse con la tostada, la miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—¿Qué...? —graznó, sorbió el café, maldiciendo para sus adentros porque el puto brebaje le acababa de achicharrar la lengua.

—Ah, vamos, Theo —Agitó una mano y le regaló un pequeño beso—. Somos adultos y es obvio hasta para un sordo y un ciego que Harry está muy impresionado con Draco, no me lo niegues. Ya me di cuenta de cómo le mirabas la otra tarde tú también, _lo notaste_.

—Potter es... ¿gay? —acertó a decir aún carraspeando. No pudo contener el gesto ufano al pensar en Draco y sus negativas. JA, te pillé, se relamió pensando en el jugoso chisme—. Pero él y...

—Oh, _por favor..._ —Tamborileó los dedos sobre la mesa—. ¿Es que no lees la prensa o has sido el único que no disfrutó de lo que ese imbécil de Seamus se encargó de gritar a pleno pulmón...? Creo que el mismo Merlín pudo escucharle poner verde a Harry porque _su novio_ se aprovechó de que estaba borracho para hacerle una mamada... ¡como si fuese con el primero que le ponía los cuernos!

—Y... ¿no te molesta? —indagó, asombrado de la aparente calma de la bruja. Si a él alguna chica le dejase por otra mujer... humm, arqueó una ceja, bien la imagen no era del todo mala si lo pensaba bien...

—Por las ligas de Morgana —masculló Ginny, sirviéndose una segunda taza de café y añadiendo dos terrones de azúcar —una chica necesita energía—, se relamió los restos de las yemas de los dedos, deleitada por aquellos ojos nublados fijos en los movimientos de su lengua—. Eres muy mono pero _muy lento,_ cariño, ¿Estás seguro de que estás despierto? Todos los magos sois iguales, en serio. —Se lamentó, con un tinte burlón que hizo que su amante se sonrojase. Oh si, notó un ligero cosquilleo en el vientre al percibir aquel jugoso rubor inundando las mejillas ligeramente barbudas. Los iris castaños de Theo la miraron con tal furiosa indignación que no fue capaz de contener más la carcajada que le burbujeaba en la garganta—. Conozco a Harry y _le adoro,_ es como un hermano para mí. —Se apresuró a aclarar al ver cómo el abogado se envaraba—. ¿No te parece curiosa la forma en que esos dos se han tratado siempre? No te imaginas cómo protestó Harry cuando Draco acabó en Grimmauld Place, pero... tampoco dejaba de mirarle, era casi molesto ver toda aquella intensidad... ahora cuando lo pienso, estaba muy claro.

—Pero habéis sido novios durante años —insistió, sintiéndose tonto por experimentar unos celos tan inoportunos. Ellos sólo follaban, se negaba a montar un drama por la idea de una relación ya pasada de la chica, era equivocado y estúpido—. ¿No te importa?

—En su día me fastidió, pero ahora lo veo como un error de esos tontos en los que te ves envuelto y luego... —Encogió los hombros, sopesando cómo explicar que tanto Harry como ella simplemente se habían dejado llevar hasta que la inevitable verdad les había estallado entre las manos—. Éramos dos críos, que creímos que jugar a ser lo que los demás esperaban de nosotros nos haría felices. Ahora responde.

—¡No lo sé! —replicó nervioso—. Los tíos no hablamos de esas cosas, además no entiendo qué puede importarte a ti lo que Draco... sienta por Potter, si es que de verdad hay algo entre ellos.

—¿No es obvio, Theo? —Contuvo el deseo de poner los ojos en blanco. Acabó el café y sorbió deleitada el zumo de naranja, sopesando la idea de un rápido polvo antes de que sus respectivas agendas les separasen hasta una nueva cita, porque si algo tenía claro era que no sería la última vez que se encontrasen—. ¿Tienes prisa...?

—¿Qué...? —Parpadeó apabullado por los constantes cambios de tema de la muchacha, que, sugestiva, se estaba levantando de la silla. De pronto fue consciente de que, salvo por la corta prenda, ese cuerpo cremoso estaba por completo desnudo. Se lamió los labios y pensó que sí, que Potter tenía que ser jodidamente gay para haber dejado escapar a semejante mujer. Por fortuna, él era lo más hetero de aquel lado del continente y se lo iba a dejar bien claro a la pequeña lianta que le hacía ojitos mientras apartaba la espesa mata de cabellos cobrizos.

—De verdad... _eres lento_ —se rió, mientras se montaba a horcajadas sobre los delgados muslos de Theo, que posó las manos bien extendidas sobre las nalgas descubiertas de la joven, frotándola contra el bulto duro de su entrepierna.

—No creo que debas quejarte precisamente _de eso..._ Ginevra —ronroneó, hundiendo la nariz entre los senos, buscando a ciegas un pezón que chupar, adoraba el olor y el sabor de aquella carne salpicada de diminutas pecas.

—No era una queja... o no exactamente al menos... hummm... —jadeó sin aliento al notar el pene friccionándose contra su candente humedad. Merlín, ¿quién iba a decir que aquel enclenque niño se iba a convertir en un tipo tan sensual?—. Pero me debes una respuesta...

—¿Por qué estás tan interesada...? —se quejó, mientra hundía un dedo entre aquellos pétalos suculentos. Puto Salazar, estaba _tan_ lista...

—Theo... —murmuró contra su cuello—. Tenemos que ayudarles, ¿no es obvio? No sé Draco, pero Harry es tan torpe ligando como bailando, al pobre sólo se le han acercado cuatro busconas que lo que querían era follárselo por ser quien es y para que conste, entre esas busconas incluyo a Dean... necesitamos juntarles.

—Ginevra... —masculló alzándola para ayudarla a apoyar el trasero en el mostrador más cercano—. Me encanta esa sucia boquita que tienes... Pero ahora... quiero a Potter y a Draco fuera de esta cocina... ya.

Mientras le ayudaba a deshacerse de la ropa interior, la bruja le dio la razón, ya tendrían tiempo de ponerse al día en aquel tema... un poco más tarde. Gimió complaciente al notar la primera estocada hundiéndose en su cuerpo. Circe, el sexo con Slytherins era _desquiciante_ , ahora podía comprender un poco mejor a su ex.

* * *

Respiró hondo frente a la puerta cerrada de la suite de Potter; obligándose a tener calma, llamó con suavidad antes de acceder a la estancia sin esperar respuesta. Confuso, miró a su alrededor, había escogido aquella hora tan tardía porque de forma forzosa necesitaba aclarar qué iban a hacer en adelante. No podía darse el lujo de repetir lo de la tarde anterior, tenía una reputación que mantener y... observó a su alrededor, las luces del ocaso mantenían en penumbra el cuarto, así que conjuró varias velas. ¿Dónde estaba Potter? De todos los escenarios que hubiese imaginado, no era ése el que esperaba encontrar.

—¿Potter...? —llamó. A su derecha descubrió una prenda, que parecía un cárdigan de lana casi negra, tirado en el suelo en medio de un revoltijo de pociones derramadas y cristales destrozados—. ¿Potter?

Caminó hasta el centro de la habitación y le descubrió al fin, gracias a Merlín indemne y en apariencia tranquilo. Apoyado contra la pared, miraba al parque desde la ventana.

—¿Qué ha pasado, estás bien...? ¿Por qué no has llamado a los elfos para que limpien todo esto...? —Frunció las cejas al no recibir respuesta y abandonando sus bártulos, se acercó con pasos decididos hasta el auror—. ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa, estás bien? —Harry se apartó con velocidad de su intento de tocarle, aún sin ofrecerle una respuesta. Draco le examinó, negándose a darle el placer de sacarle de sus casillas. Había una camisa blanca arrugada a sus pies y por lo que veía estaba descalzo. La camiseta azul oscuro era de algún equipo de quidditch que no podía recordar, no en aquel momento. Alzó las cejas al ver dos de los primeros botones de los ajustadísimos pantalones grises del mago desabrochados—. ¿Qué bicho te ha picado Potter, te ha comido la lengua un grindylow?

—Felicidades —respondió, aún observando el exterior. Las luces diseminadas por el cuarto creaban un efecto de espejo en el cristal permitiéndole Draco descubrir el rostro serio y tenso de Harry, que tenía el ceño fruncido—. Debes sentirte muy contento.

—¿Vas a hablar claro de una vez? —Cruzó los brazos en un intento de contener el ligero temblor aprensivo que la actitud del Gryffindor le estaba provocando, ¿qué demonios le pasaba a aquel hombre...? Ayer... joder, le había dado una de las mejores mamadas de su vida y hoy... parecía como si le hubiese mordido un Imp en el cochino trasero. ¿Estaría arrepentido...? Por alguna tonta razón no había querido sopesar la opción que ahora le parecía más real. Satisfechas las dudas, el Héroe no sabía cómo alejarle, quiso golpearse a sí mismo porque de verdad, había experimentado algo similar a la esperanza... qué idiota.

—Dime, ¿te costó mucho convencer a Hermione de que eras el correcto para hacer el trabajo? —escupió—. ¿O te sentaste a esperar al momento justo todos estos meses?

—Oye... ¿de qué hablas? —empezó. La postura de Harry no presagiaba nada bueno, pero que le cruciasen si él tenía una puta sospecha de qué había causado semejante actitud—. Dime qué narices te pasa. —Alzó la mano con la intención de posarla en el hombro pero, de nuevo, aquel gesto airado y lleno de repulsa le detuvo.

—¡No me toques! —ordenó mirándole por primera vez, los iris verdes cargados de indignación—. ¿Sabes que creí todas esas putas monsergas sobre hacer las cosas bien... sobre tu profesionalidad...? Eres un actor jodidamente bueno, si tu puñetera Clínica se va a la mierda podrás dedicarte al teatro, ¡porque me tragué que de verdad, sólo por una vez, alguien se interesaba _por mí_ y no por mi condenado nombre! ¿Tanto te importa el prestigio, eh, Draco? ¿No puedes vivir sin ser _alguien..._ tan importante es para ti que hasta te pones en peligro por ello? —Las últimas palabras dichas casi a gritos le hicieron apretar los puños un instante. Respiró de nuevo intentando no dejar que su mal genio bullese, porque lo que le apetecía era darle dos buenas patadas en el culo a aquel idiota bipolar.

—¿Se puede saber que te has bebido, Potter...? —respondió—. ¿A qué viene todo esto?

—¡Te escuché hace un rato, con tu amiguito, que seguramente es tan gilipollas como tú! —interrumpió, la luz de las velas titiló mientras la furia se adueñaba de Harry. Draco miró a su alrededor, notando la ropa de cama tirada de cualquier forma y el desorden.

—¿Me escuchaste hoy, donde? —Frunció el ceño al verle doblar los dedos, un florero sobre la mesita de noche se rompió con un seco chasquido, el agua y las rosas se esparcieron en una lluvia multicolor sobre el, hasta hacía un rato, impoluto parquet.

—¡Por una sola vez... quise pensar que era yo... no esta puta cicatriz lo que importaba! —aulló, alzando la mano; el poder desatado por el nimio gesto era como una desorbitada corriente de caliente energía que le golpeó robándole el aliento como si hubiese recibido una contundente bofetada

—¿Tienes los cojones de reconocer que me espiaste, Potter? —gruñó a pesar del dolor—. ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¡Por esto... _por esto_ lo de ayer está mal! ¿Es esto una especie de ataque de celos o algo semejante?

—¿Celos? ¡Celos! —rió sin rastros de humor—. ¡No, sólo estoy harto de que me usen!

—¿Eso te parece, que te estoy usando? —balbuceó, ya preso de la ira. Se restañó la sangre que el golpe de magia le había causado y se movió, acercándose unos centímetros más a Harry, quien se alejó a su vez hacia la derecha, el biombo de seda china que separaba aquel espacio del diminuto distribuidor cayó a su paso—. ¿ESO CREES? ¿Cómo coño puedes decirme que sientes algo por mí, imbécil? ¡No te debo explicaciones, ni somos nada! ¡Pero me queda claro qué es lo que opinas de verdad!

—¡Cállate! —gritó, pálido y desencajado—. ¡Eres sólo uno más que quiere algo del maldito Niño que Vivió! Todos... siempre es lo mismo —jadeó, pasándose las manos por la cara, la mayor parte de las velas de apagaron y un nuevo escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Draco mientras la herida en la comisura de la boca le goteaba—. ¡Desde Dumbledore... todos...! ¿Ahora vas a decirme que es mentira lo que le dijiste a Nott, que accediste a curarme sólo porque sería una buena publicidad para tu Clínica? —escupió la última palabra como si le diese asco.

—¡No, no voy a negarlo! —chilló—. Te lo dejé claro cuando entraste por esta puerta, a ti, a Granger, incluso a Weasley, eres uno más, ¡y sí, qué tú estés aquí supone que haya gente que se esté planteando venir! ¡Y aunque no fui yo quien te buscó, tampoco voy a renegar de algo que puede ayudarme a hacer que la Clínica salga adelante! ¿Te parece que es fácil hacer funcionar esto, que en el Ministerio nos abrieron los brazos? ¿Piensas que es un juego? ¡Aquí curamos a quien lo necesita, eso es lo que hacemos, y si de paso nos permite realizar un trabajo con dignidad no creas que voy a negarme!

»Pero, ¿sabes qué? ¡Gracias por esta mierda de escena! ¿Te parece que tú eres el único que tiene problemas? ¡Pues tengo noticias para ti héroe, no lo eres! ¿Recuerdas a Miles? ¿No? ¡Por supuesto que _no_ le recuerdas, él es sólo un Slytherin más! ¡Tu pequeña mente está muy segura de que sólo los Gryffindor sois los que tenéis contratiempos y sufrís las injusticias! ¡Miles apenas había cumplido dieciséis años cuando su padre quiso obligarle a tomar la marca y cuando se negó le desheredó, le dejó en la calle! ¿Sabes qué? ¡En el puto San Mungo no quisieron examinarnos, a ninguno de los dos, pese a que ambos habíamos estado de tu puñetero lado en la guerra, lo que nuestras familias eran pesó más que lo que nosotros decidimos! ¿Esto es por renombre? ¿Eso piensas? ¡Que te follen, Potter! ¡Rob tuvo que esconderse porque su propio padre quiso matarle, Sibyll se vio obligada a emigrar! ¡Esto no es por mí o por ti, no te equivoques! ¡Puedes largarte en este mismo momento, vete, lárgate con tus borracheras y tus putas! ¡Pedazo de idiota! ¿Cómo te atreves a cuestionar mis motivos?

—¡Cállate! —A su alrededor toda la estancia pareció vibrar presa de la enorme estática que Harry desprendía, pero Draco estaba demasiado ofuscado, demasiado decepcionado y enfadado por la tozuda negativa del moreno.

—¿Tienes miedo, Potter? —preguntó con malicia—. ¿Es eso, crees que si pides ayuda por una maldita vez el mundo va a detenerse? ¡Temes haber estado equivocado todo este tiempo, prefieres creer que sólo somos eso que te hicieron pensar! ¡Pues bien, yo me equivoqué y lo reconocí y pagué por ello, pero tú también te has equivocado! ¿O es que acaso crees que los Slytherin no merecen ayuda, eh? ¿Crees que es justo que tengamos más trabas que nadie, que no nos permitan ser personas con las mismas oportunidades que tú o alguno de los tuyos?

—¡No, sabes perfectamente que no es eso lo que creo! ¡Pero no quiero ayuda, no la necesito! —sollozó, provocando que un gélido viento cargado de electricidad hiciese estallar una delicada silla que estaba a unos pasos de donde ellos se taladraban con la mirada. Por alguna razón Draco no sintió miedo; examinando el gesto roto de Harry, incluso su enfado se esfumó—. ¡No puedo permitir que nadie más me ayude! ¡A todos... todos... los dañé!

—¡Era una condenada guerra, Potter, deja de creerte el centro de jodido universo! ¡Quiero hacerlo, quiero ayudarte y tú no eres mi dueño, no decides por mí! —le aclaró con firmeza—. Escúchame, ¡aquí no eres el héroe, eres un paciente más!

—¿Te parece que quiero serlo? —se burló—. ¿Te parece que he disfrutado de mi papel de héroe?

—¡Sí, sí que me lo parece! —Algo más se rompió a su espalda y el leve chapoteo de objetos cayendo dentro de la piscina inundó sus oídos. Dio un paso más, provocando que Harry se alejase de nuevo, casi haciéndole desear tirarse de los pelos por la frustración.

—¡Tú también te equivocas! —graznó con la voz rota—. ¡Tú también crees cosas de mí sin tener ni puta idea!

—¡Pues dímelas! —rogó—. ¡Dímelas, quiero escucharte! ¡Estoy aquí para eso!

Se miraron durante un largo rato, ambos jadeaban de forma pesada, Draco notó cómo la tensión del ambiente se volvía aún más insoportable, como si la gravedad les aplastase. La sangre silbó en sus oídos mientras pensaba si el Gryffindor acabaría con descontrolarse del todo o podría superar la crisis y ser capaz de encontrar la capacidad de razonar sobre todo aquel asunto.

—¡Estoy harto! —bramó con la garganta cascada—. ¡Harto de todo!

—¡Deja de auto compadecerte y permíteme ayudarte de una puñetera vez! —le ordenó con más seguridad de la que tenía. El aire a su alrededor chisporroteó, mientras el vello de la nuca se le erizaba al escucharle sollozar. Merlín, quería aferrarse al enfado, pero presentía que aquellas tontas acusaciones provenían de la más absoluta de las inseguridades. Jadeó al notar una nueva onda recorrerlo todo, zarandeándole a su paso—. ¡Potter, respira hondo y cálmate!

Dio un par de pasos y le examinó mientras le ponía una mano sobre el hombro, estaba tan tenso que parecía que podría romperse de un momento a otro. Le rodeó por detrás, susurrándole órdenes cada vez más lentamente. La respiración agitada de Harry seguía errática y, bajo las palmas, Draco percibía el frenético latido del corazón. Tenía que tranquilizarle, decidió, apretó los dientes y esperó, sin ser consciente de que Harry se aferraba a sus antebrazos como quien se sostiene de un salvavidas. Perdió la noción del tiempo mientras las oleadas electrizantes de la magia se ralentizaban. Por un segundo, se sintió poderoso, había conseguido doblegarle.

Después de la explosión el Gryffindor quedó desmadejado en el centro del cuarto, que parecía haber sido arrasado por un huracán. Draco tembló de forma imperceptible, negándose a sentirse apabullado por aquel despliegue de energía que aún chisporroteaba en torno a ellos, convertida en un velo casi palpable que le erizaba el vello del cuerpo en lentas oleadas incandescentes.

—Potter, mírame —masculló, con la garganta reseca por la aprensión, aquellas pupilas dilatadas fijas en su cara acojonaban a cualquiera—. ¿Puedes respirar con calma?

Con un sonido a medio camino entre un gemido y un bufido, Harry se sentó en el borde de la cama, apático como un muñeco de trapo.

—No lo sé...

—Hazlo, sólo concéntrate en eso, como durante las sesiones de masaje, ¿vale? Adentro y afuera, muy despacio —ordenó. Empuñó la varita y empezó a realizar _Reparos_ lanzándole algunas miradas de reojo durante el proceso, sintiéndose más seguro ahora que daba la sensación de que la ira se había esfumado del todo. Harry parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos, aún con los ojos verdes fijos en la pared frente a él.

—Pagaré... los desperfectos —susurró, hundiendo los hombros.

Con un último conjuro comprobó que lo más grave de los destrozos estaba de nuevo recompuesto y los muebles otra vez en su lugar. Draco observó el agua de la piscina llena de diminutos trozos de madera de lo que antes había sido un precioso escritorio Chippendale que había rescatado de un mercadillo de segunda mano; con cierto pesar, hizo una mueca antes de desvanecerlos y decidió que lo mejor sería dejar el resto para los elfos. Ahora lo importante era el joven que seguía en silencio, con aspecto derrotado.

La camilla que antes había estado patas arriba quedó de nuevo colocada en un lateral, frente a la ventana, de forma que permitía ver el ocaso y las primeras estrellas de la noche de otoño, afuera el viento movía las desnudas ramas de los árboles, arrastrando hojas secas, que se arremolinaban por los blancos senderos del pequeño jardín que rodeaba el Centro. La frondosa vegetación de los setos perennes permitía imaginar que unos metros más allá no existía la ciudad ni el tráfico muggle, que les llegaba como un zumbido lejano. Con paso lento se acercó hasta el auror y le posó la mano en el cuello. Harry tiritaba y su contacto le provocó un ligero estremecimiento que reptó bajo la palma, trepándole por el antebrazo como una descarga eléctrica.

—Vas a curarte, de verdad, estoy seguro, pero tienes que querer hacerlo. No es malo pedir ayuda, Potter, ni siquiera a mí. Ahora ven, por favor, déjame hacer mi trabajo.

Dócil y aún sin decir palabra, se dejó conducir hasta el mullido colchón, que se adaptó a su talla y peso de forma automática. En silencio, Draco usó la varita para reducir la luz hasta la mínima indispensable, ajustándola para que un delicado matiz azulado les rodease infundiéndoles una muy necesaria calma.

—¿Sabes que los colores también sirven para curar, Potter? Colócate, así, despacio, sólo túmbate —Instruyó ayudándole a darse la vuelta—. La superficie se adecuará a ti para evitar tensiones innecesarias —explicó, buscando distraerle con un poco de charla intrascendente. Rozó la nuca tensa, deslizando las yemas por la piel caliente y ligeramente sudada. Bocabajo, con los ojos entrecerrados, Harry parecía perdido en su propio mundo, como si la furia le hubiese dejado sin fuerza ni ganas para seguir oponiendo resistencia. Draco respiró hondo y continuó hablando con voz queda—. Los muggles tienen toda una serie de teorías bastante ingeniosas, la verdad, algunas son meras tonterías y otras, cómo ésta, son sorprendentemente efectivas. El tono azul equilibra, encauza la energía del cuerpo humano; respira y mira al frente, deja la mente en blanco —pidió, la luz del dormitorio empezó a ondular, recreando pequeñas olas que tornaban desde el más vivido verde al índigo, le había llevado semanas idear aquel hechizo en particular y sabía que era eficaz. Bajo sus manos los hombros rígidos del Gryffindor se relajaron un tanto mientras los minutos pasaban entre toques reposados, dejando que los rescoldos del malestar se apagasen. Con un vuelco de muñeca, las notas cristalinas del arpa encantada empezaron a llenar el silencio del cuarto—. Gírate otra vez.

Paseó la mirada por la dorada anatomía del Gryffindor, apenas cubierta por el sencillo pantalón de algodón gris y la camiseta azul oscuro con el escudo dorado bordado en un lateral, alzó las cejas al reconocer las espigas entrelazadas, no sabía que Potter era seguidor de los Puddlemere United. Luego recordó que Oliver Wood, compañero y capitán del equipo de quidditch de la casa de los leones en sus primeros años de estudios en Hogwarts, había jugado en aquel equipo. Agitó la cabeza con una ligera sonrisa, deslizó la palma hasta situarla en la zona del sacro; al notarlo, Harry abrió los ojos por completo y le contempló sin pronunciar palabra. De pronto sintió una lenta oleada de calor en las mejillas, sabía que se estaba ruborizando, pero era incapaz de apartar las pupilas de aquella mirada cristalina, de un jugoso verde tan intenso que le sobrecogió su propia necesidad de sumergirse y dejarse llevar. Inclinarse y acariciar una vez más aquella boca tierna, encarnada y tan apetecible, que no besarla parecía ser una tremenda equivocación. ¿Cómo algo tan hermoso y que le procuraba tanto placer podía ser un error?

No era la primera ocasión en que le realizaba ese tipo de manipulación, sin embargo, algo sustancial había cambiado entre ellos, Draco era consciente de eso, por mucho que lo intentase negar. Con un nuevo hechizo no verbal, Harry quedó en ropa interior, de no haber estado tan apabullado, la visión de esos boxer rojos le hubiese arrancado una carcajada. Se mordió el labio inferior y carraspeó, recolocando con suavidad la rodilla convaleciente mientras le obligaba a elevar y rotar la pelvis.

—Voy a poner mi mano en la zona del sacro y aquí —ilustró, posando la palma en el abdomen, el áspero vello púbico le cosquilleó de forma incitante. Respiró, obligándose a ser profesional, aquel hombre estaba allí dispuesto a ser ayudado por primera vez y no iba a fallarle. Tenía que dejar limpia su mente, permitir que la intuición fluyese, aplicar sus conocimientos y sus capacidades, porque ya no sólo era cuestión de que sanarle fuese una muy buena publicidad. Si era sincero consigo mismo, debía reconocer que ésa había sido la excusa que había usado para justificarse, aquello siempre había sido un asunto muy personal—. ¿Notas algo?

—Calor... —La palabra sonó rota, como si fuese nueva en sus oídos. Sin responder nada, quedó preso de Harry. La melodía de _Mná nah Éireann_ resonaba cadenciosa, cada vez más lejana, mientras Draco se perdía en las líquidas profundidades de los ojos de Potter, tan hermosos y tan cansados. Ansió inclinarse y rozarle los párpados pesados por el agotamiento, lamer las lágrimas que pugnaban por no derramarse, borrar el abatimiento, cuidarle como estaba seguro que nadie había hecho antes, a buen seguro porque el propio Harry se habría negado a ello. Tan increíblemente Gryffindor que no sabía si abofetearle o besarle hasta la inconsciencia.

El casi imperceptible latido le llegó convertido en rítmicos arpegios, cerró los párpados de forma instintiva, leyendo con facilidad la naturaleza casi armónica que la magia depositada bajo sus palmas poseía, de haber estudiado música, hubiese podido escribir la melodía. Oh, Merlín, era tan perfecta y vigorosa que le provocaba un extraño dolor en el pecho, jadeó con suavidad: la presión, el nudo gélido que en otras ocasiones había presentido en su centro, bloqueándole, ya no estaba y la pureza, la fortaleza a duras penas contenida, era casi irresistible. Sus manos subieron con serenidad, siguiendo el curso que le dictaban los sosegados pulsos; primero en el ombligo, luego el plexo solar, sobre el corazón, hasta alcanzar la frente. Colocó los dedos en la nuca y se dejó guiar por el instinto. El propio poder de la magia, ahora fluyendo libre y sana, se encargaba de curar los tejidos, de reconstruir el músculo dañado, las estructuras poco a poco estaban recuperando el equilibrio perdido.

Abrió los ojos, estaba sudando, mientras los ciclos se sucedían, flexión y extensión, una y otra vez. Bajó de nuevo, notando los diferentes puntos que continuaban enquistados, eran pequeñas islas heladas que se diluían, liberando a Harry del tormento. Forzó la palma en el diafragma pélvico, recolocando los huesos, notando cómo la tensión muscular se evaporaba. Invocó un conjuro revelador y observó el muslo y la zona más problemática de la rodilla. Sostuvo la pantorrilla y dejó resbalar las yemas, los espasmos casi habían desaparecido, las fascias, membranas que había encontrado casi destruidas la primera vez, se le presentaban sanas y funcionales de nuevo, impidiendo que las terminaciones nerviosas reaccionasen de forma involuntaria a los estímulos, causándole aquel tortuoso dolor que había presenciado semanas atrás.

—No me molesta... se ha ido... —musitó asombrado pasado un rato, la voz aún ronca por el acceso de cólera y los gritos que ambos se habían arrojado como armas.

—Vas a curarte —aseguró, con una sonrisa llena de sinceridad—. Potter, sólo tú necesitas destrozar un dormitorio que costó miles de galeones para sanarte.

—Siento eso, de veras... —masculló. Aferró la mano que Draco descansaba en su rodilla con un gesto angustiado reflejado en sus atractivas facciones—. Prometo...

—Cállate, hombre —rió con suavidad, sin atreverse a rescatar los dedos. De pronto la imagen de Harry en la piscina, besándole, las uñas clavadas en sus antebrazos mientras sus erecciones se frotaban con furia, fue demasiado como para poder soportarlo. Ansió sentir de nuevo aquella boca en su miembro, enloqueciéndole. Tiró de la mano apartándose, aquello no era sano, ni inteligente, ni profesional; por Salazar, se estaba comportando como si fuese un puñetero adolescente demasiado caliente para pensar con serenidad y no como el hombre de casi treinta que era—. Ahora lo mejor es que vayas afuera y dejes que los elfos arreglen esto, la cena será servida en unos cuarenta minutos. Y prométeme que tomarás las pociones, necesitas descansar.

Se apartó para lanzar un conjuro y recoger sus útiles. Harry permaneció aún en silencio mientras se vestía. Desvió los ojos de la sombra oscura del vientre.

—Mañana seguiremos —se despidió, reduciendo el maletín hasta que le cupo en uno de los bolsillos.

—¡Espera! —Harry apoyó la palma en la hoja de madera, cerrándole el paso.

—Potter, es tarde... —empezó, pero los labios ávidos del moreno le silenciaron. Demasiado cansado para negarse, se encontró rodeado por los brazos fuertes y cálidos, las manos rodaron por su espalda mientras, con un lamento de deleite, enredaba la lengua con la de Harry. Perdió el aliento mientras las caricias hipnóticas y dulces continuaban en un ciclo sin descanso. A diferencia de las veces anteriores, el Gryffindor parecía sosegado, disfrutando del momento sin buscar ir más allá. Le agradó la sensación, era tierna, vehemente, pero no demandaba más de lo que quería o podía darle.

—Gracias... —le susurró una vez los labios abandonaron los de Draco—. Gracias por todo... me gustas mucho ¿sabes? A pesar de todas las estupideces que dije, que he hecho todas estas semanas, siento haberme dejado llevar... y quiero que sepas que no hemos acabado, pero que voy a respetar tu espacio.

—Harry... —pronunció, sorprendido por el delicioso temblor que le llenó el pecho, apartó un par de mechones y, en respuesta, el moreno le sostuvo la mano para besar una a una las yemas.

—Todo va a estar bien, lo sé, lo siento, ahora estoy convencido de eso, Draco, más que nunca —aseguró con una última caricia—. Gracias.

Un efímero contacto, sólo la piel tibia contra su boca, unos ojos transparentes, llenos de decisión. De pie, bajo el umbral, le observó alejarse por el pasillo con paso tranquilo y aún un tanto errático. Parpadeó confuso, sin saber exactamente que había pasado entre él y Harry Potter.

* * *

Por si a alguien le pica la curiosidad, toda la parte de las manipulaciones y observaciones que Draco hace mientras trata a Harry son reales, tengo la suerte de tener una amiga osteópata que me ayudó a que los tratamientos y rutinas que Harry realiza y los diálogos fuesen lo bastante completos sin llegar a ser aburridos (o eso espero!) Para las que me conocen, ya sabéis lo freak que soy!


	7. Chapter 7

**VII**

—De modo que yo tenía razón —exclamó Ginny con una carcajada. Sacó una nueva caja de adornos y la puso en el centro del salón—. Harry explícame de nuevo por qué no aprovechamos a Kreacher y nos tomamos un chupito juntos, quiero saberlo todo.

—¡Shhhh! —chistó nervioso, mientras miraba hacia el umbral—. Ron y Hermione están al caer y ellos no tienen ni idea _de nada_ y no quiero que lo sepan, no aún por lo menos. Además ya sabes como es Herm con el tema de los elfos.

—¡Pero aún no han llegado! —Se cruzó de brazos haciendo un puchero—. Anda no seas tonto... cuéntame.

Harry bufó y derrotado, se mesó el cabello erizándolo mucho más de lo que ya estaba. A su lado, la pelirroja arqueó una ceja sabiendo que le había convencido.

—Vale —bufó—. ¡Kreacher!

El pop de la aparición del elfo resonó en el cuarto lleno de cachivaches. Con una ojeada hacia la jugadora de quidditch que se podía considerar despectiva, quien a su vez le ignoró por completo, esperó las órdenes de su Amo:

—¿Qué desea el señor Potter? —La criatura fijó los ojillos en un punto intermedio entre Harry y la pared a su espalda, como acostumbraba a hacer.

—Quiero que te lleves esto al sótano y que después decores la habitación —enumeró—. Pero antes deja en la biblioteca una jarra de hidromiel y de... ¿Gin? —preguntó, girándose para mirar a la pelirroja, que casi saltaba de expectación ante la idea de que Harry le contase con pelos y señales lo que pasaba entre Draco y él. Llevaba semanas haciendo apuestas con Theo sobre quien de los conseguiría sonsacar cualquier dato a los implicados, para mortificación de ambos, ninguno soltaba prenda acerca del tema—. Gin... ¿qué bebes?

—Una copa de Firewhiskey —decidió con una sonrisa.

—Vale Kreacher, que sean dos entonces, en lugar del hidromiel —pidió en cambio, iba a necesitar un poco de valor líquido para explicar en voz alta lo que sentía por el medimago.

Acomodada junto a Harry en el sofá frente a la chimenea, Ginny no pudo dejar de admirar la evidente mejoría que éste había experimentado en las últimas semanas. El auror había ganado peso, su piel lucía fresca y lustrosa, sin rastros de ojeras o evidencias de excesos y sus ojos, aunque sintiese una vergonzosa punzada de celos al comprenderlo, sus ojos marcaban la diferencia. Nunca antes había visto semejante expresión de esperanza en la mirada de su amigo. En otra época hubiese dado lo que fuese por provocar algo así en Harry, no podía dejar de maravillarse de que la vida les hubiese llevado por rumbos tan diferentes al que de niños soñaron. La propia Ginny ilusionada con nada más y nada menos que Theodore Nott y Harry... bien, Harry parecía profundamente enamorado por primera vez en su vida. Además, ver que volvía a recuperar el control de su cuerpo, su vigor y vitalidad, ya sólo por eso todos los que querían al Gryffindor debían mucho a Draco Malfoy.

—¿Y bien...? —instó—. Venga, desembucha.

—¿Qué quieres saber...? —Fue la tímida respuesta. Con las mejillas ruborizadas, sorbió con una mueca el pequeño vaso de whiskey.

—Todo... —aclaró con alegría—. ¿Te lo has tirado ya...?

Escupió el ardiente líquido y la observó con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—¡Ginevra! ¿Qué coño...?

—¡Oh, vamos, Harry, sois tíos! ¿Esperas que me crea que os habéis limitado a tomaros de las manos? —increpó tan tranquila, procediendo a rellenarse la copa y tomar uno de los bocaditos con los que Kreacher había acompañado las bebidas—. ¡Por los calzones de Merlín, Harry, esto es orgásmico! ¿Me daría ese elfo de pacotilla la receta? ¡Theo haría lo que fuese por algo tan rico como esto!

—Está bien, está bien, ¿Eres Ron con multijugos? ¿Fred o George? —preguntó suspicaz. En su época de novios Ginny jamás fue así de abierta con el tema del sexo, aunque claro, dado la ínfima calidad de los polvos que pegaban, lo normal era no hacer más sangre de la necesaria, recordó con cierta vergüenza, vaya idiotas que habían sido, era tan obvio que lo de ellos era más fraternal que otra cosa que lo raro había sido que llegasen a meterse en la cama y consiguiesen hacerlo. Se estremeció con un poco de espanto al comparar aquellos incómodos momentos con la maravilla que había sido tocar a Draco... casi babeaba recordando lo mucho que le había gustado tenerle dentro de su boca...

—¡En serio, regresa a la tierra Harry! —La pelirroja cruzó las piernas sobre el asiento y se zampó dos sándwiches más en rápida sucesión. El moreno frunció las cejas, ella nunca tenía aquel apetito cuando era _él_ quien cocinaba—. ¿No estarás guardando tu virginidad o algo así de tonto no? ¡Espera, NO eres virgen! —Se rió de su propio chiste y le miró de reojo una vez más, propinándole un codazo nada femenino en las costillas—. ¡Venga, canta no me obligues a hacer algo más drástico!

—¡Está bien, pero sólo si tú me dices qué tal te va con Nott! —contraatacó, esperando callarla.

La expresión de la jugadora de quidditch se tornó pícara al enfrentarle.

—¿De veras quieres saber... el qué, como lo hicimos anoche en los servicios del Ye Olde Cheshire Cheese, fue tan divertido! ¿por qué nosotros nunca hicimos algo así? ¡Qué sosos éramos en serio! ¡Con razón rompimos, no teníamos nada de química! —se quejó, en apariencia indiferente a la cara de estupefacción de su ex novio.

—¡Oye, no éramos _tan_ malos... espera! ¿Follaste en los servicios de un pub muggle con Nott? —bebió de golpe, algunas verdades necesitaban ser escuchadas con alcohol en las manos.

—¿Dejaste que Dean te chupase la polla delante de su novio... es el cielo azul, vuelan los pájaros? —Un nuevo trago y más carcajadas y bufidos histéricos y avergonzados por parte de Harry.

—¡Ginny Weasley! —chilló con un gallito nada varonil, notando como las orejas le ardían—. ¿Qué mierdas... qué te ha enseñado ese... Nott?

—Shh, Harry... —chistó—. No debes odiarle ni sentirte amenazado, Theo es hetero... muy hetero —aclaró sin necesidad, pero con evidente regocijo, ante las caras de asco del moreno—. Te lo aseguro, el culito de Malfoy no corre peligro, así que venga... ¿Habéis salido alguna vez...?

Bebió otro sorbo y lo dejó sobre la mesa, después de escuchar la divertida vida que su amiga llevaba se sintió un poco desalentado. Desde aquel último beso, su relación con Draco se había limitado a un plano estrictamente profesional. Como si aquellos tórridos encuentros no hubiesen sucedido jamás. Sin embargo, se había prometido que cuando el tratamiento acabase, no le iba a dejar escapar con facilidad, entre él y Malfoy habían un sin fin de cosas pendientes.

—No ha pasado nada... —mintió.

—Falso y no me digas que no, que nos conocemos —atajó Ginny, pasándole el brazo por los hombros—. Anda, cuenta, igual podemos pensar en algo que te ayude.

—¿No te parece mal? —indagó, aún sin mirarla.

—Claro que no, mal me parecería si decidieses volver a lo de antes, idiota, ahora cuenta: ¿está tan bueno en pelotas como vestido? —bromeó, rellenando los recipientes de ambos—. Para mi gusto es un poco estirado, pero es innegable que está bastante follable, y si repites esto delante de Theo... te cruciaré, Harry.

—Ginny... —empezó, abrió la boca y la cerró, notó cómo el calor subía a sus mejillas de nuevo y decidió lanzarse, qué cojones, llevaba semanas muriéndose de ganas de contarle a alguien lo mucho que le gustaba Draco—. Te juro que nunca he visto... oh, Merlín, no es posible que esté a punto de decir esto en voz alta —se lamentó, tapándose la cara con las manos—. ¡Joder, nunca había visto una polla más... preciosa, me encanta, en serio!

—¡Lo sabía! —Los gritos de la menor de los Weasley podrían haberse escuchado dos calles más abajo y por una vez Harry se alegró de haber conservado alguno de los hechizos de privacidad activos desde la época de la guerra.

Cuando un par de horas después Ron y Hermione llegaron, dispuestos a ayudar con los preparativos de la fiesta de Halloween que ese año ofrecía su mejor amigo, se encontraron con que Ginny y el dueño de Grimmauld Place cuchicheaban obscenidades sin sentido acerca de sexo y Slytherins. La botella a medias consumida de Old Ogden's dejaba bien en claro el motivo de sus balbuceos y risotadas. Hermione encontró aquello totalmente inapropiado, pero Ron, con un encogimiento de hombros, la instó a acompañarles, ya que se había reconciliado con la idea de que su hermanita estaba acostándose con aquel fideo llamado Nott y que Harry escondía —o eso creía él, JA— algo con respecto al hurón, su máxima había pasado a ser el socorrido "si no puedes contra el enemigo, únete a él". Además, pensó el pelirrojo, aquellos bocaditos estaban cojonudos, puto Kreacher, era un elfo muy desagradable pero cocinaba como los jodidos ángeles.

—Oye, Harry... ¿me daría Kreacher la receta de estos...?

Nunca supo por qué su amigo y su hermana empezaron a revolcarse de la risa, pero verles tan contentos bien merecía la pena. Esa noche ninguno de los cuatro durmió demasiado.

* * *

—De verdad que no me apetece ir y menos con tu novia —masculló arqueando las cejas y arrastrando ese "novia" como si de verdad le produjese urticaria. En el fondo la chica no le caía mal, no del todo y menos si ahora, emparejada con Theo, había desaparecido del horizonte sentimental del Héroe—. Odio ser la tercera rueda.

—¿La qué? —Theo tecleaba con lentitud el pequeño móvil con el que iba a todas partes desde que lo suyo con Ginny había pasado de una tórrida aventura de cama, a salidas, cafés a media tarde, trasladores a cualquier parte donde las Harpies jugasen o visitas intempestivas de la chica a la Clínica que nada tenían que ver con Potter.

—Es un dicho, una frase hecha... —Draco le observó, entre divertido y fastidiado por la evidente falta de atención del abogado—. Por todos los cielos, suelta eso.

—Un minuto, Ginny dice que ha enviado una lechuza con la dirección —replicó Theo con su flema habitual.

—Ginny dice —remedó desabrido mientras se paraba a arreglarse la ropa. Theo le había insistido tanto para que saliesen a tomar algo que al final se había quedado sin negativas, pero maldita fuese las ganas que tenía de aventurarse en algún pub perdido vete a saber donde, junto a la parejita de moda. Afuera la ventosa noche del treinta y uno de octubre sólo invitaba a relajarse junto a la chimenea y... relajó los hombros, intentando ocultar la ligera inquietud. Semanas... semanas de la más exquisita de las cortesías, sonrisas, charlas a veces, pero nada más.

Se dedicó a arreglar el ya perfecto cuello de cisne de su caro jersey de lana color azul medianoche, sus mejores vaqueros de firma, que le ajustaban como una segunda piel, suaves y gastados, y una americana completaban el atuendo. Comprobó de nuevo que llevaba su varita de repuesto y por vigésima vez en lo que iba de tarde se negó a reconocer que estaba un poco decepcionado. Tras el arranque de Harry, todo entre ellos parecía haberse quedado en un curioso olvido. Conforme pasaban los días y el auror mejoraba, aquellos tórridos instantes compartidos le parecían cada vez más lejanos, como si formasen parte de algún extraño y lúbrico sueño. ¿De verdad había tenido a Potter entre sus piernas, de verdad había pasado algo de aquello?

—No te mires más, hombre, ¡te pareces a aquel de los trajes color violeta, el que nos dio clase en segundo! —se burló Theo, que con una chaqueta de cuero y unos pantalones a medida no parecía el mismo tipo famélico que de costumbre, tener novia le había sentado bastante bien—. ¿Recuerdas el duelo con Potter... cuando empezó a hablar parsel? ¡Nunca me había sentido tan acojonado! Y el profesor Snape con toda la cara de desear arrancarle el hígado a aquel idiota, pero allí estabais vosotros, pendientes el uno del otro, como si lo demás no existiese.

—Claro que lo recuerdo —masculló—. Pero encuentro que tus cambios de tema son exasperantes y desafortunados, acaba con las bromas, Nott, es muy molesto.

—No sé de qué diablos me hablas, Malfoy. —Se encogió de hombros con una expresión de tan franca inocencia que le hizo bufar aún más fuerte. Que en todas las conversaciones que tenía con su amigo —como siguiese en aquel plan, pronto ex amigo—, acabase saliendo a relucir el nombre de Potter le tenía de un humor parecido al de un Colacuerno húngaro y eso era quedarse corto—. Sólo señalaba que...

—Déjalo, anda —acotó, miró el reloj y se acercó hasta el estilizado mueble donde guardaba las bebidas—. ¿Quieres algo?

—¿Vas a beber? ¿Tú? —Se sorprendió Theo—. Creo que no te veo hacerlo desde aquella fiesta en Hogwarts, te pusiste tan mal que ni la mejor poción del profesor Snape te ayudó a dejar de vomitar.

—Por eso no suelo hacerlo, gracias —afirmó ufano, escanciando un par de dedos de licor en dos vasos anchos—. Es un poco de escocés muggle, me gusta más que el nuestro.

—Venga, vale —aceptó Theo, ojeando la apariencia calmada de su amigo. Según Ginny, para esas horas ya todos los invitados deberían estar allí, momento adecuado para aparecerse, cuando Draco no pudiese largarse de la casa de Potter sin montar una escena.

—Vaya mierda de lechuza, déjame que te lo diga —se quejó de nuevo, sentándose mientras cruzaba una pierna, el zapato de fina piel reluciente brillando mientras lo sacudía con un ademán impaciente. Pese al rostro inerte, Draco no estaba tan tranquilo como quería aparentar—. Igual es la misma que tenía en Weasley en el colegio —rió—. Aquella que siempre caía sobre la comida de la mesa en el Gran Comedor... ¡Qué gente, por Salazar!

—Ahí está —señaló con agrado, su chica era un reloj cuando quería—. ¿Vamos?

—Venga, espero que no te dejes atrás ningún trozo, Nott —amenazó, dejando el vaso vacío sobre el aparador.

Aparecerse en el vestíbulo del número doce de Grimmauld Place diez años después, no fue la mejor forma de empezar la noche. Una música suave se filtraba por el pasillo y un par de grupos de brujas pasaron por su lado, saludándoles entre risitas, como si estar en la casa que una vez fue la más buscada y la más protegida del mundo mágico fuese el pan de cada día. Increíble lo que cambia todo en tan poco tiempo, fue cuanto acertó a pensar Draco, observando a su alrededor no sin curiosidad. No tenía idea sobre qué esperar, de hecho había desterrado de su mente cualquier pensamiento sobre el caserón y el dueño, pero desde luego no imaginaba que aquella elección, tonos tierras y cálidos, le resultase tan acogedora. El lugar no tenía nada que ver con la sombría mansión donde había habitado, conviviendo con extraños hostiles en el mejor de los casos. Se sonrojó al comprobar que se había dejado conducir a una encerrona, que de hecho, lo sospechaba y no había evitado la jugarreta de Nott. ¿Tan desesperado estaba que tenía que colarse en una mierda de celebración donde nadie había tenido la cortesía de invitarle?

Se giró, dispuesto a increpar a Theo, cuando se encontró con que éste estaba inmerso en un beso húmedo lleno de lengua, pecas y manos andariegas. Torció el gesto sin saber si seguir o apartar a aquellos dos y largarse. ¿Podía desaparecerse desde allí? Era claro que lo que el abogado esperaba antes no era la dirección, sino algún indicativo de que las protecciones de la casa de Potter le permitirían usar el conjuro.

—Lo sé —exclamó una voz a su derecha—. Es sencillamente horripilante verles lamerse las amígdalas, ¿una cerveza. Malfoy?

Observó a uno de los gemelos Weasley, debía ser Fred, si su memoria no le fallaba; era el que peor parado había salido aquel dos de mayo. Ahora, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el joven y exitoso empresario le tendía sin sombra de dudas una botella que se obligó a aceptar. Con una última y venenosa mirada a Theo, se alejó por aquel pasillo que tan bien conocía. De modo que Potter había empleado el dinero de su herencia y adecentado el lugar, la sala de música, un andrajoso cuarto otrora lleno de trastos, estaba ahora despejado, el suelo de parquet relucía y grupos animados entrechocaban copas y comían de las bandejas. Para su asombro, descubrió que varios miembros de su equipo se hallaban presentes, así como un buen número de compañeros de su generación, en su mayoría de la casa de los leones, pero también distinguió a varios Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw y hasta algún que otro Slytherin. Era obvio que el único que no pintaba nada allí era él mismo, pero claro, Theo no había tenido nada mejor que hacer que divertirse a su costa. Deambulando acá y allá, procurando mantener una expresión lo más relajada que supo, se dedicó a enumerar y clasificar los maleficios que le iba a aplicar a su ex mejor amigo y ex abogado en cuanto le pillase a solas, la comadrejilla se iba a quedar viuda antes de la boda, decidió, abandonando la cerveza para alcanzar un trago largo de un extraño cóctel que Lovegood iba ofreciendo como si convertirse en lo más parecido a un elfo doméstico fuese divertido. En fin, mejor ella que aquella panda de sabelotodos Ravenclaw que le miraban de arriba abajo como si en lugar de rondar los treinta tuviesen de nuevo quince y estuviesen decidiendo si les iba a hechizar.

—Draco Malfoy, ¡cómo me alegro de verte! —Le saludó con sendos besos como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida, pero, ¿qué más daba? pensó, ¿Acaso se podía caer más bajo que colarse en la fiesta de un... qué, un paciente, un amante? No, decidió para sí mismo, el adjetivo que mejor le iba a Potter, era el de idiota.

—Luna Lovegood —replicó con un asentimiento. Aquello no estaba mal del todo, y le calentaba de forma muy agradable por dentro. Sonrió como si de verdad le interesara la charla extraña de aquella chica tan rara. Salazar bendito, deseaba que la tierra se lo tragase, pero como no parecía que fuese a ocurrir, se dedicó a sorber el agradable mejunje.

—Estás tan cansado, Draco —murmuró con un último abrazo aquella loca—. ¿Por qué no le dejas ayudarte, no ves que tú también le necesitas para ser feliz de verdad?

—¿Qué...? —Abrió la boca y la cerró, los Malfoy no boquean, casi pareció escuchar a su madre, compostura, Draco, recuerda que eres un Malfoy.

—¿Malfoy...? —Se giró para encontrarse con el atractivo Cormac McLaggen, que le sonreía de oreja a oreja, todo hoyuelos, rizos dorados, ojos azules y dientes blanquísimos, si no recordaba mal, había sido uno de los primeros aurores que se habían aventurado por la Clínica, así que sin dejar de observar de reojo a Lovegood, que se había marchado con rumbo desconocido, se dedicó a darle charla a aquel personaje que si no se equivocaba le hacía ojitos. Con una segunda copa en la mano, Draco se convenció que igual no había sido tan mala idea colarse en la fiesta de Harry Potter. A lo mejor ligarse delante de sus narices a un compañero de trabajo le enseñaba a no ignorarle, porque ver aparecer incluso a Creevey con una pareja ya era demasiado. Tenía unos deseos insanos de empezar a cruciarles, a todos.


	8. Chapter 8

**VIII**

Apoyado en una de las columnas del final de la sala, charlaba con George cuando le descubrió entrando en el salón junto al otro gemelo. A la escena, ya de por si surrealista, de ver a Fred charlando como un viejo amigo con Draco, se sumó la aparente tranquilidad con la que el medimago parecía mezclarse con el resto de invitados. Quiso golpearse contra la pared, nervioso, sopesó la posibilidad de desaparecerse y marcharse al lugar más remoto posible, Australia no parecía tan lejos después de todo.

—No nos dijiste que ibas a invitar a Malfoy, Harry —observó Hermione, que bebía una copa de champán mientras se movía al compás de la música, abrazada a Ron, que la sostenía con un brazo sin aparentes problemas para dar buena cuenta de su combinado.

—Y no lo hice... —masculló, frotándose las mejillas—. Oh, Merlín, esto es cosa de Ginny, la voy a matar, os juro que lo siento por vosotros —exclamó mirando a Ron y George—, pero ¡la voy a cruciar!

—¿Por qué no lo hiciste? —farfulló el gemelo, carraspeando en un fútil intento de contener la risa floja que le burbujeaba en la garganta, si había una situación que le divertía era ver a Harry interesado de verdad en alguien, Merlín, era tan... pero tan torpe que Hagrid a su lado podría ser un modelo de comportamiento social a seguir, menos mal que la profecía no decía nada de invitar a una copa a Voldemort o hubiesen estado perdidos sin remedio, todos.

—Lo hice —gimió, obviamente demasiado abochornado para intentar aparentar que tener a Draco Malfoy en su casa no le ponía de los nervios.

—¿Entonces, compadre...? —preguntó Ron entre bocado y bocado, —¡Puta Morgana aquellos bocaditos de Kreacher eran orgásmicos!—, aportando su innecesario granito de arena a la conversación—. ¿Dónde está el problema?

—Es que... —Harry suspiró—, joder, le pregunté si tenía algo que hacer hoy, me dijo que sí y me callé, no quiero... esperaba.. —Les examinó de uno en uno, con la suspicacia pintada en el rostro—. ¿Por qué ninguno parecéis sorprendidos de que... hummm... bueno, me guste... ya sabéis, Draco... Malfoy?

Hermione, que esa noche iba con un ajustado vestido rojo y unas botas todavía más altas que las de la última vez, bufó mientras sorbía el burbujeante contenido de su última copa de champán.

—Harry, ¿en serio creías que no lo notaríamos...? Es decir, _es Malfoy_ , todos sabíamos que bueno... tú tenías una especie de... obsesión... con él. No es que sea un secreto ni mucho menos...

—¡Siempre nos hemos odiado y además... nunca estuve obsesionado! —arguyó, aún más ruborizado. Ya le podrían haber dado alguna pista, si tan listos eran todos, joder, le hubiesen ahorrado muchas metidas de pata. Con amigos como aquellos, hasta Greyback parecía una buena opción como compañero de piso.

—Compadre... —La manaza de Ron casi le hace encorvarse bajo su peso, los ojos azul zafiro brillaban divertidos—. Déjalo, no necesitas aclararnos nada, en serio, al menos en mi caso no necesito saber. Es más, te agradezco que no me digas nada... _nada_ —enfatizó con pícaro guiño y las protestas airadas de Angelina y Fred, que se habían unido al grupo. Al parecer ellos sí querían saber, por un instante deseó que la tierra se lo tragase.

—Oh, mierda —se lamentó derrotado, ¿qué más daba hacer el gilipollas? Un poco más de público no significaba un cambio sustancial—. Oh, mierda... va a pensar que no quise que viniese.

—¡Harry! —El tono alto y equilibrado de su ex novia, que le miraba con franco regocijo, todavía tomada de la mano de su actual pareja, le revolvió el estómago, aquella mujer o le quería mucho o le odiaba a muerte, no había decidido cual de las dos opciones era la válida—. Adivina quien ha acompañado a Theo...

—Ginevra Weasley —amenazó señalándola con el índice—. Desde que estás con ése eres un terror.

—¡Hola a ti también, Potter! —replicó Theo tan campante—. Buenas chicos, ¿alguien me ofrece una copa...?

Ginny observó a Harry con ojo crítico y chasqueó la lengua, en apariencia sin ofenderse por las palabras del chico.

—Deberías agradecérmelo, no sé ni para qué me molesto, la verdad. Mucho me temo que o te acercas o acabará por irse con Cormac —aclaró con un gesto, señalando a la pareja de magos que, a sólo unos pasos de allí, tomaba una nueva copa, inmersos en lo que parecía ser una intensa conversación que excluía al resto de asistentes.

* * *

Iba a matarle, decidió Harry, aquel idiota de McLaggen era tan pesado como un ghoul e igual de inteligente. Mientras observaba cómo acaparaba a Draco, el mal genio de Harry salió al fin a relucir, maldita sea si iba a permitir que le ganasen la partida. Tenía que hablar con el medimago. Carraspeando, cubrió la distancia que le separaba de la pareja, que charlaba en voz baja.

—Malfoy —saludó—. MacLaggen, creo que Ron quería hablar contigo —mintió.

—¿Weasley? —El rubio arrugó la nariz con un gesto de extrañeza, la animadversión de su mejor amigo hacia el auror era legendaria, tanto como las peleas que él había mantenido con Draco en Hogwarts. Una mirada de reojo le dijo que éste no creía nada de lo que Harry decía pero que por alguna razón no iba a añadir nada.

—Sí, lo siento, no me aclaró nada —añadió. Con maligna satisfacción observó a Ron gesticular—. Eso sí, me dijo que era muy importante. Así que te recomiendo que vayas ya.

Una vez a solas, sus ojos se detuvieron un minuto más de lo necesario en el esbelto cuerpo del Slytherin, que acabó su copa y la abandonó con indolencia, aún sin romper el silencio.

—Gracias por librarme de McLaggen, Potter, era prácticamente el único que se ha comportado de un modo civilizado esta noche —empezó con sorna—. Ahora me despido, si te sirve de algo te diré que no tenía idea que Theo tuviese el mal gusto de hacerme venir aquí. Pásalo bien, iré por mi chaqueta, ese elfo la ha desaparecido y no sé dónde...

—¿Te vas...? —preguntó, sosteniéndole por el codo—. Espera, no tienes... pensé que podríamos charlar un rato.

—Potter... —Tiró de su brazo mientras arqueaba una ceja—. No acostumbro a presentarme en sitios donde es bastante obvio que no se requiere mi presencia, como éste, si no me he largado antes ha sido por no montar una escena.

—Claro que me apetecía que estuvieses, te pregunté, ¿recuerdas? —se defendió por lo bajo, mirándole a la cara.

Draco le sostuvo la mirada con incredulidad, recordando de hecho, la conversación a la que Harry debía referirse, la cuestión balbuceada al final de la última de sus visitas.

—¿Se supone que _aquello_ era una invitación...? —Agitó la cabeza—. De verdad, Potter...¿qué aprendisteis en Gryffindor acerca de cortesía?

—Lo siento, ¿vale? Joder, no sé cómo actuar contigo, me pediste tiempo y estoy intentando dártelo —le aclaró, ansiando acercarse más y simplemente borrar aquel ceño a besos—. Pero no me lo pones fácil, Draco, nada fácil. Quédate... estoy muy contento de que Theo por una vez haya decidido meter baza.

—Está bien —aceptó al cabo de un rato. Era varios centímetros más alto que el Gryffindor y desde su posición tenía una inmejorable vista. Harry lucía uno de aquellos vaqueros a los que no parecía renunciar jamás y un liviano jersey con cuello de tortuga en un cálido tono beige, el cabello negro y espeso estaba más largo y desordenado que nunca, pero por alguna razón no le sentaba nada mal. Aquellos mechones eran tan de Harry como sus ojos verdes o sus gafas. La ligera montura metálica no impedía apreciar la perfección de aquellos iris, o la curva perfecta de las cejas—. ¿Qué te parece si me invitas a una copa entonces? —propuso con falsa despreocupación. La sonrisa y el brillo de los iris del Héroe le dijeron sin lugar a dudas que no se había equivocado al ceder.

* * *

Ginny y el pequeño grupo observaban a ratos a la pareja que, absorta, hablaba en uno de los rincones más alejados del salón, ajenos al resto de jóvenes que bailaba, reía y se gastaba bromas. Neville estaba besando a Hannah en mitad de la improvisada pista de baile, mientras otra botella de champán se descorchaba a unos metros. Luna charlaba con un entusiasmado Justin, mientras el olvidado McLaggen lanzaba algunas miraditas ansiosas a Draco.

—No hay nada que hacer, ¿verdad? —El triste bufido de Ron les hizo reír.

—Creo que no, cariño, mucho me temo que tendrás que acostumbrarte a la idea de verles juntos. —Hermione le besó, aún pendiente de su amigo y del rubio medimago. El rostro delgado de Draco estaba concentrado y pendiente de Harry, con una intensidad casi hambrienta. A pesar de la distancia, se podía apreciar el modo en que seguían fijos el uno en el otro. No se tocaban; de hecho, apenas gesticulaban, pero era como si gravitasen el uno hacia el otro en una especie de baile lento y casi delicado. Si Harry se movía, las pupilas de Malfoy le seguían allá donde fuese, su alto cuerpo adecuándose para estar un poco más cerca, al alcance de la mano y a la vez lejanos. Seduciéndose, decidió, descubriendo el primer toque, unos dedos morenos tanteando el envés de un brazo de tez cremosa, labios entreabiertos y, de nuevo, otro paso, casi alineados, sonrisas, algún silencio, de nuevo un liviano roce y aún más cerca. Con una sonrisa, pensó en la hermosa pareja que conformaban, la innegable elegancia de Draco enfrentada al felino vigor de Harry, calidez y lejanía, pasión y contención; se complementaban y ambos parecían reconocerlo a cierto nivel visceral y primario, quisieran asumirlo o no. Hermione sabía que, llegado el momento, acabarían por aceptarlo e intentar una relación.

—¿Quién pensáis que irá arriba? Yo creo que manda Harry —preguntó Ginny con su desparpajo habitual, rompiendo con su exabrupto el silencio con el que los integrantes del grupo parecían contemplar con menor o mayor intensidad a los dos magos. Todos los chicos menos Fred empezaron a hacer gestos de asco y consternación, Hermione observó a su cuñado y a Angelina, los tres giraron la cabeza, pensativos.

—Diez galeones por Draco —exclamó el gemelo, que se apartó del empujón de Ron—. Lo siento, Ronnie... pero apuesto para ganar.

—Ummm... voy con Harry, es más... —Angelina chasqueó la lengua, ignorando al gesto fatalista de George—. No sé...

—¡Oye, qué creéis que hacéis! —farfulló Ron, que se ahogaba con su bebida—. En todo caso... ¡Harry será el que...! —Su rubor rivalizaba con el rojo del cabello—. ¡Merlín, estáis locos!

Hermione acabó su copa y con una beatífica sonrisa parpadeó, apartó un mechón de su rostro y con pulso inestable sujetó otro trago.

—Draco... es obvio, lo siento, Ron. —Las ligeras risillas irónicas de Ginny y Fred contrastaron con el ademán consternado del más joven de los varones Weasley.

—¡Anda, vamos a dar una vuelta, en serio! —atajó tirando de la achispada bruja para alejarse de las animadas conversaciones de la pandilla de redomados cotillas. Al mirar a su alrededor, de lo único que fue consciente era que tanto Harry como Draco parecían haber desaparecido del salón—. Necesito una copa... o dos —anunció a su novia, que, sin responderle, le siguió a la mesa donde se alineaban los vasos perfectamente refrigerados.

* * *

—Tengo que marcharme, ha sido un placer, a pesar de notar el modo en que ese puñado de Gryffindor adictos a los chismes que se hacen llamar tus amigos nos espiaba sin molestarse en disimular —se despidió Draco, caminando junto a Harry por el pasillo que conducía a la entrada.

—Hey... te recuerdo que Nott no es de mi casa y también está que no nos quita un ojo de encima —protestó con una risita.

—Es obvio que tu Weasley no es una buena influencia —afirmó.

—No es mi Weasley, Draco —se quejó.

—¿Dónde está ese elfo? Desapareció mi chaqueta y... —Afuera había empezado a caer una helada aguanieve que no invitaba a aventurarse en las calles.

—¿Quieres usar la red flú? —ofreció Harry, odiaba que tuviese que irse, pero no quería estropear la noche, no después de haber pasado aquel rato tan agradable charlando con el medimago, que se había interesado en el proceso judicial contra los dos renegados que le habían herido. Ambos eran secuaces del mortífago Augustus Rookwood, que según habían confesado tras ser detenidos, aún desde Azkaban había conseguido fieles que quisieran la muerte del Elegido. Se había ofrecido a entregar un informe pericial en el tribunal que apoyase al fiscal, algo a lo que Harry se había negado porque si hablaba del conjuro con que le había sanado podría acabar en problemas.

—Vale —asintió. Estaba un poco achispado por el alcohol y no le apetecía nada intentar aparecerse y perder algo en el camino—. Si no te importa.

—Vamos. —Sin pensarlo, enredó los dedos con los de Draco y le condujo por la escalera, dejando atrás el ruido de la fiesta. A pesar de la oscuridad que les rodeaba, Draco notó la facilidad con la que su paciente caminaba, la agilidad y la fuerza impresas en cada paso; aquella era su obra, pensó con cierto orgullo, él había ayudado a sanarle—. Pasa.

* * *

El dormitorio era amplio y, como el resto de lo que había vislumbrado de la mansión, parecía amueblado pensando en la comodidad más que en la estética; sin embargo, al igual que en la planta baja, lo que veía le gustaba, era un ambiente sencillo y agradable. Harry alzó una mano y varios candelabros iluminaron la estancia con una cálida luz anaranjada. Miró a su alrededor, sus pupilas obstinadas cayeron sobre la colcha de gruesa lana color café que cubría la cama situada justo enfrente de donde ellos estaban parados.

—Puedes hacer magia sin varita de forma controlada —señaló con un carraspeo, consciente de que estaban solos, cercanos y de que, como siempre le pasaba, mirar a Harry hacía que su adrenalina se disparase; se lamió los labios resecos por la ansiedad.

—Desde que pasó lo del ataque y la maldición me resultaba imposible —explicó con una media sonrisa llena de timidez—, pero desde hace un par de semanas estoy empezando a dominarlo de nuevo. Es un alivio.

—Eso es muy bueno, te dije que te recuperarías —afirmó. La alcoba estaba cálida y la agradable modorra del fuego y el exceso de alcohol le estaban haciendo sentirse desinhibido; trazó con los dedos la sombra púrpura que se marcaba en la clavícula descubierta, una delicada estructura, vigorosa y frágil. Como aquella última vez desde que se tocaron, en la que de verdad _se tocaron_ , Harry sostuvo la palma y besó despacio cada yema, el eco húmedo y sensual de la lengua, caliente, decidida, provocándole una miríada incontrolable de estremecimientos.

—Gracias a ti —ronroneó, un paso y sus caderas se rozaron. Draco no había notado lo extremadamente próximos que estaban hasta que bajó los ojos para perderse en los de Harry. Tenía unos labios deliciosos, tiernos y llenos, ensimismado, reconoció cuanto había extrañado que se le insinuase, con esas tontas e insensatas ideas, mierda, había ido hasta esa estúpida encerrona porque quería verle, quería ser seducido, volver a experimentar el vértigo de su atención, tenerle a su merced, ningún amante había sido nunca tan fogoso, tan erótico, tan apasionado, ninguno se comparaba a Harry Potter, maldito fuese.

Ni siquiera supo que estaba susurrando aquellas locuras en voz alta mientras caminaban, recorriéndose el uno al otro con avidez. El sonido de succión del _Fermaportus_ y el hechizo de silencio fueron como recibir permiso para empujarle contra la pared y sostenerle las manos por encima de la cabeza mientras al fin, _al fin,_ dulce Morgana, sus bocas se encontraban. Goloso, saboreó el regusto dulce de la cerveza de mantequilla que Harry había tomado poco antes de subir. Se desnudaron con ansiosa premura, conteniendo el aliento, entre mordiscos y súplicas llenas de urgencia. Prenda a prenda, desveló el cuerpo moreno, lustroso y lleno de virilidad que tan bien conocía pero que, bajo aquella luz acaramelada, se le antojaba nuevo e irresistible.

—Draco... —Harry se quejó, un hosco ruego desde lo más profundo del pecho, arqueándose en busca de un contacto más contundente, frotó la pelvis contra la dureza de la cadera aún cubierta por los finos pantalones—. Cómo te deseo, por favor...

Se deshizo de la última prenda mientras observaba cómo el Gryffindor le imitaba. Se bebió con avidez todos los detalles a su alcance: los labios inflamados, el delicado rubor que le espolvoreaba las mejillas, el cuello y el pecho incitándole a morder y lamer sin control. Adoraba aquellos suaves gemidos, el calor de la carne tersa, el tacto agreste del vello negro, el aroma almizclado del semen, mezclándose con el del jabón. Sollozó en voz alta al notar la lengua juguetona de Harry sobre uno de sus pezones, tirando de la diminuta bolita metálica que lo adornaba antes de succionarle con fuerza. Cada uno de aquellas caricias parecía enviar un torrente de sensaciones ardientes que se arremolinaban en su entrepierna. Se frotó el pene húmedo por el preseminal mientras caían enredados sobre la colcha, canturreó de placer al sentirle caracolear bajo su peso, su húmeda dureza clavándosele en el vientre, los muslos extendidos, dándole permiso para hacerle suyo. Gruñó al morder y chupar la vena que latía desenfrenada en la garganta adornada por la barba castaña. Recorrerle despacio, incitándole a responder pasó de ser un juego a convertirse en una lucha por provocar nuevas cotas de goce en el otro. De rodillas, entre las piernas bien abiertas del Niño que Vivió, Draco se sintió el hombre más afortunado del mundo mágico. Allí no había nombres, en aquel instante, sobre aquella cama sólo eran dos personas ansiando cercanía, allí sobre aquellas sábanas eran una misma necesidad, bocas, labios, dedos, lamentos y ruegos. Bajó la cabeza para devorar una vez más la diáfana piel del vientre dorado. Acunó los apretados testículos mientras Harry alzaba el trasero, temblando de anticipación. Volvieron a besarse, manos, piernas, sudor acre, alientos enredados, hasta que las pulsaciones del orgasmo se tornaron un tormentoso martirio, hasta que hundirse en el aterciopelado canal de su amante fue tan imperioso como respirar.

—Gírate —demandó entre caricias, la espalda que tan bien conocía onduló mientras le obedecía—. Así... oh, Santa Circe, ¡qué precioso eres!... casi no puedo esperar... me pones tan cachondo... me vuelves loco Harry, es irracional, no me dejas pensar...

Percibió el modo en que tiritaba bajo su toque, mientras inspiraba buscando sosiego, llevó las manos de Harry hasta el cabecero de la cama y lujurioso, dibujó con la lengua el surco de la columna imprimiendo una deliberada lentitud a la caricia. Exponer el rosado botón les hizo gemir a ambos, mientras Draco se inclinaba para depositar un sin fin de besos, siguiendo sus más básicos instintos, hundió la lengua en aquel aterciopelado canal, mordisqueó y succionó, provocándole, dándole tiempo a aceptarle dentro, a desearle dentro. Su sabor acre le explotó en lo más íntimo del paladar, enloqueciéndole de lascivia; no iba a confesarle que aquella era la primera vez que hacía aquello. Nunca había tenido la necesidad de conocer a otro ser de esa forma tan personal, pero escuchando los agónicos jadeos del Gryffindor, supo que podría correrse sólo proporcionándole placer. El estrecho pasadizo le acogió con entusiasmo, dos dedos y un grito ahogado, un nuevo temblor, su boca de nuevo apresando la de Harry, suspiros vehementes y el mundo reducido a la sensación de notarle acogiéndole, estrujándole.

—¿Estás bien...? —musitó, le palpitaba hasta el alma por el deseo de empujarse más adentro en aquel dulce y angosto trasero.

—Sí... —asintió con un lamento, los labios fruncidos, las pestañas empapadas por las lágrimas—. Oh, Dios, es tan... intenso... Draco...

—Te ves tan... joder. —Separó los glúteos con los pulgares, maravillado de la erótica estampa: su miembro congestionado y reluciente, empuñado hasta la mitad empalando a Harry, que se rizaba aceptándole, pidiéndole más entre súplicas entrecortadas, y él le dio cuanto tenía. El sudor le resbalaba por la frente, goteando sobre el dorso de su amante, que se lamentaba en voz alta con cada uno de sus movimientos. El libidinoso chasquido de los testículos contra el perineo se mezcló con las roncas palabras, con el húmedo sonido de los urgentes besos llenos de dientes y lengua.

—¡Draco! —gritó—. ¡Oh, Dios, Cristo, Draco... me voy a... _ohsísísí... porfavorporfavorporfavor...!_

—¿Te gusta, verdad... así? —Hablar era casi un dolor, giró dentro, cambiando el ángulo, forzando a Harry a abrirse aún más para él. Ver como su sexo era engullido una y otra vez, sentir el vigor de esos músculos que le estrangulaban, le estaba matando. Apoyó la frente en la nuca sudada del Gryffindor y se enterró aún más, hasta que su pelvis se restregó contra los glúteos que se apretaron en respuesta—. Dímelo...

—¡Si... oh porfavorporfavortócametócame tócame...! —El lloriqueo desesperado de Harry le estalló en la base del cuello, reptó por su columna como un fuego lacerante, una estocada más, un lamento, otra más, su piel resbalosa, el pene erguido contra el vientre moreno, otra, la última, su semen inundando aquellas entrañas que latieron y latieron y latieron, ordeñándole hasta el dolor. Luces cegadoras tras los párpados cerrados, la caliente semilla de Harry resbalándole entre los dedos, sus sollozos de alivio rompiéndole el alma. Siguió exprimiendo cada mínima sensación; leves estremecimientos, esa boca tierna, las pestañas negras velando una mirada verde y maravillada. «No te alejes... no me dejes... no te vayas...» Rendición, miedo, todo quedó obstinadamente silenciado. Esa vez no eran más que Draco y Harry. Se inclinó para limpiar con dulzura aquella piel sensibilizada que se encrespaba en vividas oleadas. Mantas cálidas cubriéndoles, risas, crespo vello caracoleando contra su vientre, la jugosa humedad del esperma que se le secaba dejando un rastro pegajoso, pero por una vez no le importaba nada, sólo quería tenerle al lado.

Silencio, respiraciones lentas, la fría nariz de Harry enterrada en su pecho, yemas livianas, más silencio y luego susurros. Mirarle como si fuese la primera vez, su corazón perdió un latido, el estómago anudado por el pánico. Cabello oscuro, el peso de Harry en un costado, una sólida y tibia presencia, santa Morgana _era real..._ Una mirada divertida, una boca caliente y húmeda. «Te quiero de nuevo, dentro, muy dentro, tanto como puedas Draco... Draco... _Draco...»_ Ásperas aproximaciones, decidido pero lleno de una inexplicable timidez, tan Gryffindor, tan Potter, _tan Harry._ La espalda contra el colchón mientras se subía a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, desnudo y apasionado, libre y fogoso, hambriento de más, suplicándole _más_. Dientes blancos que mordían, dedos frotándole, y ese dulcísimo ardor, guiando con las palmas los movimientos inexpertos pero entusiastas de esa pelvis que se erguía sobre él, carne hambrienta encerrándole entre ruegos. De nuevo dentro de Harry, esta vez más lento, más delicado, aún más exquisito, _¿cómo podía doler tanto el placer?,_ dedos, lengua, lágrimas, un profundo quejido, esos ojos verdes sin fondo llamándole, incitándole a dejarse llevar, derrotándole. Pujó hondo, llevándole consigo en el clímax, copiosas oleadas tibias sobre el pecho, uniéndose al resto, la lengua de Harry en su boca, tragándose su aliento, dándole a probar de su desespero. Juntos. Cada uno de esos profundos latidos apartándoles del resto del universo. Sólo existían ellos.

—Quédate. —Una simple palabra que le desarmaba. Sus brazos en torno al cuello, las manos morenas le apartaban los mechones sudados. Apoyados en la misma almohada, se contemplaron en silencio, ensimismados el uno en el otro.

—¿Estás bien...? —indagó, yemas resiguiendo caminos minúsculos, íntimos, que él había trazados con dientes, uñas y lengua.

—Lo estaré si te quedas —respondió, los iris verdes resplandecían, incendiados de mil y un sentimientos que le apabullaron. Dibujó la línea de una ceja negra como la brea, para después dejar resbalar el índice despacio por el cuello, hasta que posó la palma sobre el agitado corazón de Harry. Debajo de la piel caliente y sudada, el músculo percutía como un tambor, _taptaptaptap,_ era una melodía que gustoso podría escuchar para siempre.

—Harry... esto... sigue siendo una locura —susurró, pero su boca ya buscaba la melosa humedad del joven mago, contradiciéndose, pero sin ganas ni fuerzas para reunir las fuerzas que evitasen el contacto.

—No me importa —afirmó con un lento ronroneo, inclinándose para ofrecerle la garganta, que Draco arrasó sin esperas o titubeos. Por la santa varita de Merlín, era adicto a su sabor—. No me importa, nada tan bueno como esto puede estar equivocado Draco.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo, Harry...? —Una pierna enterrada entre las de su amante, el miembro del Gryffindor seguía todavía dormido, una presencia caliente y pesada en su pelvis. Era exquisito notarle tan cerca, todo ese delirante poder rendido y a su merced.

—No lo sé —jadeó en su oído, lánguidos y mimosos besos, sus miembros aterciopelados enroscándose en torno su cuerpo—. Pero no quiero que te detengas, Draco...

Respirando con agitación, rodó para volver a dominarle, su pubis giró despacio hasta que hubo encontrado su lugar en el mundo, junto a Harry; con un último pensamiento consciente, Draco supo que era incapaz de negarle nada.


	9. Chapter 9

_  
_Este capítulo no tiene título, pero de tenerlo, hubiese sido "Turning Tables", mientras lo escribía, la canción de Adele sonó y sonó, estoy segura que conocéis a Adele, pero la letra de esta canción va mucho con la actualización de hoy...

* * *

 

_...Next time I'll be braver I'll be my own savior_  
 _When the thunder calls for me, Next time I'll be braver_  
 _I'll be my own savior standing on my own two feet..._

**IX**

La mesa del salón de Grimmauld Place era un colorido surtido de revistas y folletos, tanto muggles como mágicos. En una esquina, un árbol de navidad de tamaño mediano dominaba la estancia, el intenso aroma del abeto lo inundaba todo, sumándose a los efluvios de las tazas de vino caliente aderezado con especias y los dulces aperitivos que permanecían a merced de Ron Weasley, el único que no participaba de una forma activa en los preparativos de las celebraciones.

La chimenea se iluminó dando paso a un compuesto Theodore Nott, que se había convertido en una visita habitual en la mansión, así que nadie, salvo su novia, se tomó la molestia de dedicarle poco más que un somero saludo. Ginny se colgó del brazo del abogado y le besó como si hiciese una eternidad que no se viesen. Ignorando el bufido indignado de su hermano y la risa apreciativa de Harry, la pareja empezó a cuchichear mientras se acomodaban en una de las esquinas del sofá situado a la derecha de donde Ron holgazaneaba, sus largas piernas extendidas sobre el tapizado color caramelo. El pop de la aparición anunció la presencia de Kreacher, que dejó una taza para Theo antes de volver a esfumarse, no sin mascullar entre dientes los ya habituales improperios contra los hermanos Weasley que todos obviaron haber escuchado.

—Así que... —Nott sorbió apreciativo la dulce y especiada bebida, pensando en la suerte de Draco, que tenía un novio con su propio elfo doméstico—. ¿Qué es lo que preparas, Potter?

—Pasado mañana es su aniversario —explicó Ginny en su lugar, al observar el modo en que su amigo enrojecía sin decir nada.

—¿Aniversario...?

—Seis semanas... —masculló Harry—. ¡Oh, Ron, cállate! —exclamó, lanzándole una pequeña snitch que había estado revoloteando entre sus dedos inquietos al descubrir el modo en que el joven pelirrojo ponía los ojos en blanco—. Incluso tú haces cosas así para Herm...

—¿Incluso yo? —repitió; sentándose con un remedo de dignidad ofendida, se apartó las migas de la sudadera y le sacó el dedo corazón al moreno—. Desde que estás con ese te crees un experto en relaciones, ¿eh?

—¡Oh, por las pelotas de Salazar! —exclamó Ginny desde su puesto sobre las rodillas de su novio—. ¡Ninguno de los dos lo sois, acabad con eso!

Carcajeándose, Theo dio un beso a su poco diplomática pareja, maravillado de su capacidad de resultar inocente aunque usase aquel lenguaje _tan colorido_. Desde luego, ser la menor detrás de seis varones había educado a la jugadora de quidditch en muchos aspectos poco éticos, pero que le fascinaban, la verdad es que a su lado nunca jamás se aburría.

—He pensado en preparar algo aquí —dijo Harry, mientras apartaba un par de folletos y recogía con una sonrisa un cuaderno muggle lleno de los garabatos que él llamaba letra—. Algo sencillo, ahora que se acerca Yule...

—Potter, ¿algo sencillo? —bufó Theo—. ¿En serio? ¿Crees que vas a invitar a salir a un Hufflepuff? Voy a hacerte un favor. —Chasqueó los dedos y una copia de un diario muggle se extendió obediente sobre la mesa, tomó una pluma y señaló una pequeña nota con un círculo antes de dársela a Harry que frunció las cejas a medida que leía el anuncio.

—¿Hansel y Gretel... eso no es un cuento? —indagó con sincera estupefacción el Gryffindor, con la vista clavada en el ejemplar.

—Por Merlín, Potter, es una ópera, el día doce la estrenan en el Royal Albert Hall, si fuese verano te aconsejaría que eligieses los Proms, pero un palco en el teatro la noche de apertura de una obra de primer nivel no está nada mal, el otro día escuché a Draco comentando que tenía muchas ganas de asistir.

—No sabía que a Draco le gustase la música clásica muggle —musitó, mordisqueándose una uña.

—Ahora sí lo sabes, y puedo asegurarte que le encanta, mientras estuvo en el continente acudía bastante seguido al Das Opernhaus Zürich.

—¿Al qué...? —farfulló Ron con la boca llena de pastelitos. Cielos, amaba a aquel bastardo de Kreacher, ¿cómo alguien tan desagradable podía cocinar tan bien...?

—Toma aire, Weasley —se rió Theo. El abogado se quejó al recibir un ligero cachete de su chica, que le taladró con sus cálidos ojos oscuros—. El teatro de la Opera de Zürich, Ron —aclaró, sonriendo al recibir un nuevo beso.

—A lo mejor es cierto, ¿no? —elucubró Harry, estirando la rodilla un par de veces antes de mirar su reloj—. Lo que no tengo ni idea es de como voy a conseguir algo así con tan poco tiempo de antelación.

—Toma. —Theo le dejó una reluciente tarjeta nacarada antes de levantarse y tomar de la mano a Ginny. Por mucho que le gustase pasar el rato allí, tenían cosas mejores y más entretenidas que hacer, los dos, a solas—. Es de un chico que trabaja allí, es squib y hace poco tratamos a su madre, te buscará algo.

—¡Gracias! —La sonrisa era tan sincera y apabullante que por un segundo Theodore Nott sólo pudo parpadear; bien, ahora comprendía por qué Draco estaba como ido con aquel tipo. Había algo intrínsecamente irresistible en los ojos claros del Salvador de Mundo Mágico y, desde luego, no tenía nada que ver con profecías o guerras encarnizadas. Y si debía juzgar el poder de aquel joven menudo por el rostro soñador que su amigo tenía aquella misma mañana, podría afirmar que, sus capacidades iban más allá de la destrucción de posibles señores oscuros.

* * *

—¿Dónde estamos, Potter? —La voz baja y suave de Draco le heló la sangre en la venas, el medimago se soltó del abrazo al que le había sometido al Aparecerlos cerca del Albert Royal House y miró a su alrededor; en su envarada postura se reflejaba un punto de impaciencia—. Tengo que regresar a mi piso, ¿qué significa todo esto? —Alzó una mano y le señaló. Para su sorpresa Harry lucía un traje formal, con chaleco y todo, ¿qué coño...?.

—Me apetecía hacer algo especial esta noche —le explicó con una sonrisa titubeante. Draco iba vestido con un traje de tres piezas gris antracita y camisa de seda azul marino, imaginó que aquel bocazas de Theo le habría comentado algo de la sorpresa que le había preparado, pero por la seriedad con la que Draco le miraba no parecía demasiado contento.

—¿Por qué no has llamado antes? —preguntó observando el reloj—. Tengo que irme, ya había hecho planes.

—¿Planes? —se extrañó. Desde aquella fiesta de Halloween en la que habían acabado en la cama, ambos habían llegado a una especie de status quo. De mutuo acuerdo, Draco había dejado de ser su terapeuta y Harry y él habían empezado a verse de forma bastante asidua. Cuando a mediados de noviembre había regresado a Grimmauld Place había tomado por costumbre pasarse cada noche por el apartamento del medimago, que a veces le devolvía las visitas. Quizás no habían hablado de lo que existía entre ellos, pero Harry, cuya única relación real había sido el fallido romance con Ginny, asumía que si bien no tenían aún un compromiso profundo, sí podía considerar a Draco como su pareja.

Le contempló de nuevo, el flequillo suave y desfilado ocultaba en parte su ceño, pero el rictus que endurecía sus facciones no presagiaba nada bueno.

—Sí, Potter... ¡planes! —asintió, arrastrando las palabras—. ¿Se puede saber por qué coño me has Aparecido sin avisarme siquiera? ¿En qué estabas pensando... acaso no sabes que es peligroso?

—Tenía entradas —explicó—. Hoy es...

—¡No me importa! —barbotó exasperado—. ¡Ya tendría que estar en el Ajenjo Dorado, me estás retrasando!

—¿En el Ajenjo Dorado? —inquirió con asombro—. ¿Por qué...?

—Tengo una cita —masculló, pasándose la mano por el cabello—. Merlín, ¿Cuándo vas a madurar, eh? ¿Crees que llegar a casa de otra persona y desaparecerle sin mediar palabra es normal? ¿Quién coño te crees que eres?

—¿Una cita...? —Se retorció las manos, intentado contenerse, de nuevo volvió a examinar el aspecto prolijo del rubio, desde luego iba vestido para impresionar—. ¿Con quien...?

—Con Arthur Keller —anunció sin mirarle. Aquel tipo y su claro interés en algo más que el trabajo de auditor había sido el motivo de más de una discusión entre ellos. Harry dio un paso atrás, estrujando las entradas entre sus dedos rígidos, pensando en la cuidadosa velada que había planeado; cielos, a él ni siquiera le importaba todo eso de la música clásica, ni el champán, ni el palco que aquel squib le había buscado a costa de una indecente cantidad de oro. Examinando la fría expresión del que hasta ahora había creído que era algo más que un amante, se sintió más ridículo que nunca en toda su vida, lo que ya era mucho decir.

—¿Ese imbécil...?

—¡Sí, ese imbécil! —espetó entre dientes, enfadado—. Maldita sea, no me puedo Aparecer allí porque jamás he estado, había quedado con él en que me recogiese y... ¡lo has estropeado todo, Potter!

—¡Que te recogiese! —exclamó asombrado—. ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? ¡Podría haberte acompañado!

—¿Tú? ¿Estás loco, Potter? —gritó, paseando en medio del callejón, era vagamente consciente de que algunos transeúntes que seguramente caminaban rumbo al teatro les observaban al cruzar por la bocacalle. No le importó, estaba demasiado enfadado para medir sus palabras.

—¡Estamos juntos! ¿No? —replicó, notando que tenía las mejillas rojas a pesar de la gélida noche de diciembre—. ¿O lo he soñado? ¿No eras tú el que decías que no te gustaba compartir, crees que me puede parecer bien que cenes con ese idiota que lo único que está buscando es una oportunidad para follar contigo?

—¿Juntos? —Se detuvo y le miró, parecía estar sopesando las posibilidades que tenía para llegar a aquella cita de pacotilla, lo que sólo le ofuscó aún más—. ¿Crees que pegar cuatro polvos ya nos convierte en qué, en una pareja? —Se rió sin rastros de humor—. ¿Nosotros? ¡No sabes lo que estás diciendo, Potter, cuando se te pase el calentón estarás feliz de volver a perseguir faldas o pantalones! No dejes que tu conciencia Gryffindor te haga inventar excusas para algo que sólo es un pasatiempo, ¡no necesitas justificarte ni de paso engañarme a mí!

—¿Engañarte...? —rugió. El dolor se mezcló con la decepción por lo que las frías palabras de Draco le estaban arrojando a la cara—. ¿Es eso lo que piensas, Draco... que te estoy engañando?

—Por Merlín, no tengo tiempo para este tipo de cosas, ¡no ahora! Tengo prisa, Potter —anunció, aún mirando su reloj. Por un instante, Harry sintió el deseo de zarandearle hasta hacerle reaccionar. Sabía que Draco tenía la certeza de que no iba a comprenderle, pero en esas semanas, si algo le había quedado claro era que la Clínica era más que un medio de vida para el antiguo Slytherin. A su entender se había convertido en algo que era casi una obsesión, una forma de reivindicarse, de buscar eso que le habían negado por derecho. Y eso no era malo, el problema era que Draco estaba permitiendo que el resto de su vida quedase al margen. Por momentos, Harry había tenido la esperanza de estar llegando hasta él, de hacerle entender que no todo empezaba y acababa entre aquellas paredes. De pie, en mitad del Londres muggle, con un traje que tenía la certeza que jamás volvería a usar, comprendió que se había engañado a sí mismo. Y que ni siquiera podía culparle, porque jamás se habían prometido nada. Todo había sido producto de su mente y de sus deseos.

—¿De verdad te vas? —preguntó por lo bajo, consternado por el deseo de romper a llorar que agitaba su pecho en desacompasadas bocanadas—. ¿Vas a ir a esa cena, con ese tipo, a pesar de que sabes que en realidad no va a ayudarte, que sólo quiere acostarse contigo?

—¡Cállate, no eres mi padre, ni mi madre, ni siquiera eres...! —jadeó, mordiéndose un labio—. Puedo cuidarme solo, siempre lo he hecho y tengo que ir, tengo que intentarlo. Debo hacer lo que pueda. Para ti es fácil, pero a mí me ha costado mucho conseguir llegar hasta aquí, no voy a dejar que se me escape de las manos, ¿entiendes?, no voy a permitirlo.

Aquellas palabras, insensibles pero llenas de una horrenda sinceridad, le dejaron mudo, se alejó un paso más, mientras escuchaba el hueco chasquido de la Aparición. Estaba solo, Draco acababa de dejarle allí para ir a hacer, ¿qué? Si algo le había quedado claro en esos años de tratar con el Ministerio de Magia era que aquel auditor jamás haría nada por el medimago. Tragó con fuerza, tiritando de frío a pesar del grueso abrigo de paño gris que llevaba sobre aquella ropa ridícula y pomposa. Eres un completo imbécil, musitó dejando caer las lujosas tarjetas al suelo que estaba sucio y fangoso a causa de la capa de aguanieve grisácea. No era más que un patético hombre que se aferraba al primer vestigio de contacto humano que aliviase ese sentimiento de soledad casi enfermiza que le acosaba desde siempre, lo hizo con Ginny, con aquellas otras a las que ni siquiera recordaba, incluso con Dean, Draco sólo había sido el último, el más doloroso, el peor, porque a él sí le quería. Hundió las manos en los bolsillos y se encaminó hasta el Caldero Chorreante, desde allí podría usar la red flú para regresar a su casa, en aquellos instantes no confiaba en su capacidad mágica para nada. El mero hecho de respirar y actuar con cierta lucidez le estaba costando un mundo, no quería ni pensar en la posibilidad de tener que usar algún conjuro.

* * *

Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente, el incesante martilleo de la sangre en la sien le recordó que al regresar de su fallida cita con uno de los auditores que el Ministerio había señalado para revisar el estado de sus cuentas y la farragosa discusión con Potter, había acabado bebiéndose varias copas de licor con la intención de tranquilizar su mal humor. Arrastrándose hacia el cuarto de baño, se obligó a tragar y retener la poción para la resaca que rara vez usaba. Como buen medimago, su botiquín personal constaba de un amplio surtido de viales para las más diversas dolencias, y por una vez agradeció ser tan meticuloso.

Una hora después caminaba hacia su oficina, la mente puesta aún en lo acontecido la noche anterior. Al ser sábado, sólo el personal que cubría algún caso urgente permanecía en sus puestos, por lo que pudo entrar a su despacho sin cruzar palabra con nadie. La verdad es que lo agradecía, cuanto más pensaba en las horas pasadas más inquieto se sentía. Dos tazas de café cargado después y tras varios intentos de acabar con los informes atrasados le hicieron comprender que bien podría haberse quedado en su cama y dormir hasta hartarse. Apartó los pergaminos con impaciencia y caminó por el despacho hasta que sin más se apareció en el salón de su apartamento.

* * *

Paseó por la estancia, recogiendo las ropas que había dejado diseminadas sobre los muebles al llegar de El Ajenjo Dorado. Su cita no podía haber ido peor, al retraso se le sumó el mal humor por la escena con Harry, que a su pesar le sustrajo casi por completo de la velada a la que, comprendió, no debía haber accedido. Arthur Keller era un joven brillante: treinta y cinco años, casado, padre de dos hijos, sangre pura y uno de los mejores en su puesto, era el dueño de una empresa que se dedicaba a realizar auditorias externas para el Ministerio de Magia. Que hubiese mostrado un interés poco ético en acostarse con Draco no era una sorpresa, pero mientras miraba su plato, donde la lubina al vapor se enfriaba, con la mano de aquel tipo sobre su muslo, supo que no podría hacerlo. Ni siquiera tenía que ver con Potter, sino consigo mismo. Dejó la servilleta de hilo sobre la mesa, doblada de forma cuidadosa y depositó varios galeones sobre el mantel.

—Debo marcharme, Arthur —anunció sin titubeos. Incluso usar su nombre de pila le produjo un profundo desagrado.

—¿Que te vas? —indagó el auditor a media voz, recorriéndole con ojos ávidos, llenos de una lascivia que se le antojó repugnante—. Había pensado que pasaríamos un buen rato juntos, Malfoy... ya sabes... hay asuntos que podemos dirimir de un modo más placentero que dejando que nuestros abogados interfieran.

—He recordado que tengo algo urgente que hacer, lo siento —se excusó, apartando al fin la pierna del alcance de esos dedos.

—No juegues conmigo, Malfoy, puede irte muy mal. —La frase le hizo sonreír y con suavidad balanceó una pequeña esfera de cristal sobre su palma.

—No me amenaces, Keller, sólo haz un trabajo justo, no tengo nada que esconder pero tú... —sostuvo el cristal con las yemas—. Quizás la señora Keller crea que esto es interesante. ¿Qué opinas?

—¿Quieres chantajearme, Malfoy? ¿A qué juegas, haces de calienta pollas para luego obtener un trato preferente?

Con calma se guardó el pequeño objeto en el bolsillo y le taladró con la mirada antes de levantarse.

—Me aseguro que haces un trabajo limpio, eso es todo. Disfruta de la velada, la cena corre por mi cuenta. —Mientras se alejaba de la mesa, en lo único en que podía pensar era en lo que Harry le había dicho un par de horas antes. Aquel tipo jamás le ayudaría, lo que Draco no le había explicado al Gryffindor era que su intención no era buscar un trato especial, sino asegurarse de que era uno más. Luchando contra la desazón que el recuerdo de la mirada dolida de su amante le producía, se dio cuenta que se arrepentía de no haber confiado en él.

* * *

Sobre la alfombra encontró una pequeña pieza de joyería que no reconoció. Giró entre los dedos el diminuto y refinado objeto, era un gemelo, platino y ónix, engañosamente sencillo pero muy valioso, fiel reflejo del dueño. Cerró la palma y maldijo en voz baja, una y otra vez, deseando no haber abierto la boca, repitiéndose que no tenía tanta importancia, que él comprendería que todo aquello había sido fruto de... ¿de qué? Por mucho que intentase justificarse, Draco era consciente que había cometido un tremendo error y que, a buen seguro, merecería todo lo que el Gryffindor quisiera echarle en cara. Merlín, había sido un gilipollas prepotente, ofuscado en conseguir un objetivo que de pronto se le antojaba vacío, carente de sentido, porque nadie le iba a devolver a su madre, nada conseguiría que aquellos obtusos le reconociesen unos méritos de lo que de todas formas se sabía merecedor. ¿Qué importaba la opinión de toda esa gente, a fin de cuentas? Ellos no gobernaban su vida, no le definían y, sin embargo, les había puesto por encima de cualquier otra cosa .Recordó aquella pelea, el modo en que Harry le recriminó su necesidad de ser alguien, cómo se lo negó, escudado en la necesidad de ayudar a otros que como él, se habían visto maltratados por el Ministerio; sin embargo, una minúscula parte de sus motivos era simple y puro orgullo, deseos de volver a ser aquel Malfoy ante el que se postraban. Reconocerlo le produjo una profunda vergüenza.

Armándose de valor, decidió que lo que correspondía hacer era ir y buscarle, pedirle disculpas y aguantar el chaparrón como pudiese, mejor eso que esperar a la siguiente semana cuando de un modo u otro deberían verse por motivos que no eran personales. Cielos, Harry estaba prácticamente recuperado, pero Draco comprendía que muchas de las dolencias a veces eran más propiciadas por desequilibrios emocionales, y si algo destacaba en el Gryffindor era eso precisamente, que tenía los sentimientos a flor de piel. Recogió su chaqueta y con un puñado de polvos flú en la mano pronunció la dirección, ya tan conocida para él. Sin embargo, la red parecía estar bloqueada. Suspiró; bien, no iba a ponérselo fácil, eso estaba claro; con Harry nada era jamás sencillo. Tragó con fuerza y procuró relajarse, porque una vez que estaba convencido de que tenía que hacer algo, él podía ser tan cabezota como el primero, así que tocaba Aparecerse.

Media hora después, mientras era despedido por un anormalmente cabizbajo Kreacher, Draco aceptó que no ponérselo fácil era un eufemismo. Harry parecía haberse esfumado de la ciudad y mucho se temía que lo que en un principio parecía una pelea más fuese a acabar convertido en una cuestión más seria.

—Joder —masculló, maldiciendo de nuevo su mal genio. Resuelto a permitirle su justa cuota de furia —no era tan obtuso como para no entender los motivos de su actitud—, se dijo que lo mejor sería esperar a la siguiente semana. Como muy tarde el lunes volverían a encontrarse y entonces podría hacer su mejor esfuerzo para hacerse, si no comprender, si merecedor del perdón del auror.

* * *

El miércoles llovía, cortinas plomizas que difuminaban el paisaje tras los cristales, y mientras escuchaba a Theo exponer los resultados que esa misma mañana habían llegado desde el Ministerio, comprendió al fin la verdad. Nada de eso le importaba en lo más mínimo. Ante sí tenía la carpeta con la que había fantaseado, la que le concedía de forma oficial el visto bueno del mundo mágico, la que les obligaba a aceptar que ellos, los Slytherin, los que a pesar de todo lo que habían arriesgado en la guerra no habían sido lo bastante buenos para merecer un trato igualitario, eran sobradamente responsables y cualificados, que eran los miembros del Ministerio los equivocados, porque pese a las dudas y trabas, estaban allí para quedarse y triunfar. Cerró el grueso cuero y lo deslizó de vuelta a su abogado, que estaba tan silencioso y serio como si él tampoco acabase de considerar que aquello hubiese merecido la pena.

—No has sabido nada de él, ¿verdad? —preguntó al fin, notando como el corazón empezaba a latirle con un doloroso redoble que parecía percutir contra sus costillas.

Theo alzó la cabeza y le examinó unos minutos, el tiempo, ese que parecía haberse dilatado, estirándose con terquedad desde la fatídica noche del viernes, se detuvo un poco más. Draco conocía al hombre que tenía enfrente, habían crecido juntos, aprendido a volar, a lanzar hechizos prohibidos, habían compartido confidencias que nadie, salvo ellos dos, sabría nunca, podía leer en sus expresiones con la misma facilidad que si lo hiciese en un libro abierto, así que captar que Nott estaba enfadado le llevó poco menos de un somero vistazo.

—¿De verdad te importa, Draco?

—¿Se puede saber a qué viene eso? —se indignó, notando cómo se le enrojecían las mejillas, no sólo por el bochorno que le causaba su conducta, sino porque intuyó que seguramente aquel grupo de idiotas llevaban días al corriente de la estúpida pelea.

—Sabes perfectamente lo que quiero decir —respondió, ocupado en recoger los documentos.

—¿Acaso ahora formas parte de esa pandilla de entrometidos? —escupió, escudando el miedo con una fachada de sarcasmo—. Déjame adivinar, según Potter soy un imbécil sin sentimientos, ¿no es así? ¿Qué, hicisteis palomitas y os dedicasteis a hablar mal de mí...?

La ligera sonrisa de Theo le descolocó todavía más, ¿qué coño les pasaba a todos, se habían vuelto locos? Había intentado hablar con Harry más veces de las que su ego le permitía, no sólo eso, todas las lechuzas habían regresado sin respuesta y tanto la red flú de Grimmauld Place como las protecciones le impedían entrar o ponerse en contacto con el dueño. ¿Qué cojones quería Potter, que se flagelase de forma pública?

—No, la verdad es que no, Draco, sólo tengo la certeza de que Ginny está muy preocupada porque desde el sábado Harry no ha querido hablar con ella, y tanto Ron como Hermione aseguran que está bien, pero que le apetece estar tranquilo y alejado de nosotros, cosa que no veo rara, ya que creo que lo que pasó es culpa nuestra, al menos en parte.

Se dejó caer apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo de la butaca, a medias aliviado por lo que Theo le comentaba y en parte confundido.

—¿Culpa vuestra...?

—Yo le animé a organizar esa... escapada, la verdad es que él quería hacer algo para vosotros en su casa. No tenía idea que las jodidas entradas para la ópera iban a coincidir con esa estúpida cita que te empeñaste en mantener con ese auditor, ¿Por qué mierda insististe, Draco? Todo estaba en orden, no necesitabas... ¿de veras te hubieses...? —Agitó la cabeza y se calló, apartando la mirada con reluctancia—. Lamento haberle animado, sobre todo porque ahora entiendo que tú no sientes lo mismo. Quizás es mejor que te busques a otro con el que follar, Draco, quizás esto es lo mejor para los dos, a fin de cuentas, ¿a dónde ibas a llegar con él de todas formas?

—No lo sé... —musitó, giró la silla y enfrentó la estantería donde se alineaban los volúmenes de consulta, recorrió con los ojos una y otra vez los lomos, como si entre el cuero y el papel pudiese estar la respuesta a algo que no sabía o no quería ver—. Nunca lo pensé, nosotros... —Agitó la cabeza—. No lo pensé.

—Quizás decirte esto es incorrecto, Draco, no soy nadie para dar consejos, ni le conozco, pero a ti sí, y él sí pensó que teníais algo más. En serio, creo que si de verdad no tienes una idea clara de lo que buscas en Potter, lo mejor es que dejes todo como está. No merece que jueguen con él, nadie lo merece.

—Yo no estoy jugando con él, nunca le mentí ni le prometí nada, ni él a mi... sólo... no sé... no me planteé nada, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza —protestó, de pronto el malestar en su estómago se hizo aún más patente. Quizás no de forma consciente, pero... se apretó los párpados hasta que miles de luces blancas llenaron su visión, qué jodido desastre.

—Adiós —concluyó Theo con un ligero rictus de cansancio—. Tengo que viajar a París en unas horas, nos vemos dentro de dos días. Felicidades, Draco, conseguiste todo eso por lo que has luchado, ahora disfrútalo.

* * *

No esperaba encontrárselo en la Clínica, la verdad es que aquel viernes se había levantado con la firme decisión de seguir el consejo de Nott y dejar la situación de aquella forma, seguramente era lo mejor, continuar como aquellos últimos diez años. A fin de cuentas... ¿qué significaban unas pocas semanas en comparación con una vida llena de malos entendidos? Por eso verle dándole la mano a Rob, una escueta sonrisa plasmada en sus facciones, le descolocó, había creído que esa tendencia al dramatismo de Potter, a actuar y luego pensar, le haría enfrentarle y eso no había pasado, a lo mejor es que no le conocía tan bien como creía.

De pie, como un pasmarote en mitad del corredor, sólo acertó a embeberse de su presencia, notando los aguijonazos de los celos y la añoranza, todo a la vez, ¿por qué no le habían dicho que estaba allí...? De pronto recordó que había sido él mismo quien insistiese en no seguir tratándole, quien le había hecho comprender que no era ético estar en la misma cama que uno de sus pacientes. ¿Por qué narices esperaba que le explicasen nada? Había sido su idea —desvincularse de Potter—, nadie tenía motivos para informarle de sus avances porque ya no eran nada, al parecer ni siquiera iban a ser amigos.

—¡Potter! —le llamó, apresurando su paso para alcanzarle, dejando atrás a un sorprendido Rob, pero que se jodiesen las buenas maneras, ahora que le tenía allí no iba a dejar que se marchase sin siquiera hacer un intento—. ¿Podemos hablar?

Harry se giró para observarle; como de costumbre, vestía vaqueros y una sudadera negra con un pequeño murciélago rojo en el pecho, arqueó la ceja al reconocer el escudo del equipo de Ballycastle, en alguna ocasión ya le había visto llevando ropas de otros equipos de quidditch y, de nuevo, se preguntó si algún día dejaría de vestir como si tuviese quince años. Sin embargo, los ojos verdes que le escrutaban no tenían nada de juveniles, ni había rastro de la jovialidad a la que se había acostumbrado durante ese mes. Quizás aquel hombre de cabellos revueltos, mentón oscurecido por un poco prolijo afeitado y ropa casual pudiese parecer el mismo de siempre, pero no lo era. De pronto, le recordó a aquel muchacho que le había mantenido al margen de su vida sin darle ni siquiera una oportunidad. Y eso dolió, mierda, _dolía_ , porque lo que de verdad deseaba era tocarle, enterrar los dedos en la espesa melena y fundirse con él, recobrar el tacto de su boca, el sabor de su lengua, escucharle suspirar bajito, mientras se hundía en su calidez y el mundo se desvanecía.

—Tengo un poco de prisa —se excusó, las pupilas fijas en algún punto impreciso a su espalda—. Debo entregar los documentos del alta en el Ministerio.

—¿Rob ha considerado eso...? —indagó con sorpresa—. No tenía ni idea... nadie...

—Yo le pedí que no lo hiciese cuando estuve aquí el lunes —replicó, esta vez sí le miró de frente, el verde intenso taladrándole, frío y lejano—. No creí que fuese buena idea y al fin y al cabo ya no participabas en el tratamiento.

—Oye... —empezó, odiando el temblor que se filtraba en su voz—. Este no es un buen lugar, por favor... ven a mi despacho y hablemos, Harry...

—No —negó con suavidad, apartó el brazo que Draco ni siquiera había sido consciente de estar apretando entre sus dedos.

La suave felpa conservaba el aroma de la loción que el Gryffindor usaba. El perfume, la sutil mezcla de limón, clavo y musgo, le recordó de pronto una imagen tan vivida que le robó el aliento. Harry con sólo unos slips azules, cepillándose los dientes mientras Draco se burlaba de él desde la puerta del baño contiguo al dormitorio que habían compartido la noche antes en Grimmauld Place:

_—¿Por qué no usas un hechizo para eso Potter? Es más rápido y sencillo._

_Y Harry le había guiñado un ojo antes de enjuagarse la boca y acercarse hasta él para tomarle entre sus brazos, todo piel caliente y aterciopelada, cabellos húmedos, pestañas negras, labios con regusto a menta, mejillas recién afeitadas y aquel olor, voz ronca en el oído, haciéndole temblar de brutal deseo._

_—Porque así me hace sentir mejor Draco... ¿para qué quiero un conjuro?_

_Harry, que a pesar de toda una juventud llena de tragedia era capaz de levantarse cada mañana con una sonrisa llena de pereza y sueño para besarle, y llevarle a la cama antes de susurrarle al oído que le necesitaba, que le quería ya, que no podía esperar, que no había nada en el mundo que le gustase tanto como Draco. Ahora ese Harry ya no estaba y la ausencia dolía, santa mierda, cómo dolía._

—Sé que lo del otro día estuvo mal... —empezó, bajando la voz, por fortuna Rob se había retirado y el pasillo estaba vacío.

—Una vez me dijiste que no era adecuado empezar nada entre nosotros —le interrumpió con un tono calmado que no parecía suyo. Una mano morena apartando los gruesos mechones que le hurtaban la visión de su mirada—. Debí escucharte entonces y no dejarme llevar, lo siento. Adiós, Draco, y felicidades, creo que al final todo ha salido como esperabas. Eres un buen médico, suerte en todo.

—¿Adiós? —repitió, sosteniéndole del codo—. Espera... déjame hablar, ¿vale?

—¡No! —El fuerte tirón y la intensidad con la que pronunció el vocablo le marearon. ¿Aquello era el final? ¿Acaso Harry creía de verdad que él se había ido con aquel tipo a la cama? No iba a permitir que pensase eso ni un segundo más.

—¡Harry no seas tozudo, déjame explicarte! —rogó, sin importarle que estuvieran dando un espectáculo en mitad de su santuario, del sitio que se vanagloriaba mostrar como un modelo a seguir.

—¡No! No. —Se alejó un par de pasos, estaba pálido y de pronto Draco notó las ojeras que sombreaban los párpados, la palidez de las mejillas, y se le despertaron todas las alarmas, Harry había pasado por demasiado, no podía volver a caer enfermo, detestaba verle con aquella expresión de cansancio una vez más, se odió por ser el causante—. No, Draco, una vez me pediste tiempo y te lo dí, lo que pasó... —La nuez subió y bajó con tortuosa lentitud—... después de Halloween no tuvo nada que ver. Ahora soy yo quien te pide que te alejes y que me dejes _en paz_.

—¿De verdad es esto lo que quieres? —inquirió, luchando contra la consternación y la incredulidad. Le contempló hundir los hombros un segundo, estaba casi girado, así que lo único que podía apreciar era su perfil, las líneas puras, casi cortantes en su perfección de la nariz y la mandíbula, en franco contraste con la delicadeza de los labios fruncidos y llenos.

—No, ambos sabemos que no es lo que quiero, al menos creía que eras consciente, pero... —contestó, sin girarse ni moverse—. Pero he comprendido que a tu lado tampoco voy a obtenerlo y lo siento, pero prefiero evitarme más decepciones, Draco. No te culpo, ¿vale? Es mi problema, no debí suponer que lo que teníamos iba más allá de un revolcón o de pasar un buen rato sin más pretensiones, fue mi culpa creer que había más. —Escuchar sus palabras, esas que había usado en un momento de rabia, le sobrecogió, bajó la mano y le permitió alejarse, ¿acaso no era cierto? Quizás era lo mejor, en el fondo nunca creyó que el supuesto enamoramiento de Harry pudiese ser real, ¿por qué entonces tenía tantos deseos de suplicar...?

—Harry...

—Adiós, Malfoy —susurró agitando la cabeza. Las manos en los bolsillos, el paso de nuevo seguro y cadencioso, alejándole de su lado, luchó con la horrible sensación de finalidad que le agobió al perderle de vista. Las pisadas silenciosas se perdieron, dejándole con la sensación de que lo más valioso que una vez hubiese poseído se acabara de desvanecerse frente a sus ojos y que él era el único responsable de aquel desastre.

* * *

** sólo por si alguien se lo pregunta...Hansel y Gretel no es mi ópera preferida, de hecho iba a escoger otra, pero el doce de diciembre del 2008 se estrenó de verdad en el Royal Albert Hall y me pareció entretenido incluir el dato, si algún verano vais a Londres buscad entradas para los Proms, son conciertos a precios populares y sólo por ver el ambiente merece mucho la pena, os lo aseguro**


	10. Chapter 10

****  
_But it's only when I sleep s_ _ee you in my dreams_  
 _You got me spinning round and round_ _, turning upside-down_  
 _But I only hear you breathe_ _, somewhere in my sleep_

**X**

 

El alba de mediados de diciembre era casi el espejismo de un verdadero amanecer, todavía era prácticamente noche cerrada pero, tras pasar horas entrando y saliendo de una molesta duermevela, acabó por darse por vencido. Se arrastró hasta la pequeña cocina, donde más cansado de lo que se acostó la noche anterior, se preparó un café bien cargado. Rebuscando en uno de los muebles, pensó que sería buena idea acompañar la humeante bebida con algo sólido cuando sus ojos se encontraron con un bote lleno hasta la mitad de una sustancia que parecía harina color vainilla. Apretó los dedos en torno al envase de plástico y miró de nuevo a su alrededor, creyó que era extraño sentirse perdido en su propia casa, pero lo estaba.

 

* * *

**~~** Dos días después de Halloween y tras pasar más tiempo en la cama que fuera de ella, el medimago estaba decidido, si iban a continuar con aquellos encuentros tenían que dejar las cosas claras. Sólo que hablar con seriedad con un Harry que le besaba mientras empujaba su pelvis con fuerza contra la de Draco, jadeando con un punto de fiereza que conseguía que le temblasen las rodillas como si fuese una jodida niña, era una empresa mucho más difícil de lo que podía parecer a simple vista.

—Para —se escucho susurrar entre caricias cada vez más atrevidas—. Aquí no... no es correcto, Harry...

—Pues vamos a otra parte, pero fóllame... —propuso con los labios encendidos a causa de los besos. El cabello más despeinado que de costumbre le daba un aspecto tan irresistible que no fue capaz de pensar con claridad, sólo sabía que tenía que tenerle de nuevo, ya, _ahora_.

 

—Ha sido increíble... —ronroneó Harry mientras le abrazaba pegándose a su costado. La cama de su apartamento nunca le había parecido más pequeña ni tampoco más cómoda. Tiró del edredón y, cansado, se giró para observar otra vez a su nuevo amante, Harry lucía una pequeña mueca complaciente que le daba un aspecto muy joven y muy decadente, todo al mismo tiempo. Sólo él podría aunar ese aire de inocencia con aquella expresión decididamente indecente, era arrebatador el muy maldito, en ese instante Draco descubrió que le encantaba contemplarle después de hacerle el amor. Se mordió el labio mientras le apartaba un díscolo mechón, que enroscó entre sus yemas, apreciando la rica textura. Nadie debería tener semejante aspecto de inocencia después de haber jodido hasta el cansancio y, desde luego, él debería estar saciado, pero su pene, que latió apreciativo, parecía tener otras ideas.

—Es tarde —anunció por lo bajo. Nunca había tenido pareja, salvo por los ocasionales polvos que nunca iban más allá de un par de citas, por lo que era la primera vez que otra persona estaba en su casa y no sabía qué hacer al respecto ni cómo comportarse.

—Ajá... —asintió, hundiéndole el rostro en el hueco del pecho.

—¡Potter tienes la nariz jodidamente helada... ay, aparta! —protestó sin ganas, riendo por las cosquillas que le provocó la fricción de la barbilla rasposa sobre su piel, cuando Harry se restregó contra él.

—Pues tú estás muy calentito Malfoy —comentó por lo bajo, apretándole todavía más, Draco podía notar la sonrisa de Harry y con un suspiro de aceptación se dijo que no sería demasiado amable pedirle que se fuese... además, era muy agradable percibir la respiración pausada cosquilleándole en el cuello y el bulto cada vez más pesado del otro cuerpo, indicándole que Harry estaba totalmente relajado y, que a juzgar por la cadencia de los latidos de su corazón, ya casi dormido. Con sorpresa notó cómo le buscaba la mano hasta que logró enredar los dedos con los suyos. Era bastante extraño, decidió mientras una paz que nunca había conocido se adueñaba de su ánimo; anclándole al colchón, a los miembros suaves y velludos, extraño... notar como esos labios que le habían llevado a la locura minutos antes, descansaban ahora contra su pezón, la caricia preñada de algo semejante a la ternura, extraño experimentar un cariño tan poderoso como la pasión, pero todavía más intenso porque mientras la lujuria explotaba y moría, lo que le calentaba por dentro al enroscarse contra su amante no se acababa nunca... era extraño que de todas las personas que había conocido, sólo él hubiese sido capaz de llegar tan hondo, extraño...pero correcto. Al fin y al cabo era Potter.

 

Un desacostumbrado trasiego de cacharros le sacó de un sueño placentero, la cama estaba fría y no había ni rastro del hombre con el que había dormido. Hasta que le descubrió, trajinando frente a los fogones, no fue capaz de reconocerse que había sentido decepcionado al ver el lecho vacío. El rico olor de la vainilla, la canela y el café recién hecho inundaban la estancia, provocando que su estómago rugiese. La sonrisa de Harry le desarmó, era tan franca y abierta como si llevase haciéndole el desayuno desde siempre.

—¡Hola!, ¿te he despertado? —Labios sedosos con sabor a miel y cacao y el aroma de su propio jabón sobre otra piel, delirante. Era como estar inmerso en alguna extraña realidad alternativa.

—No —negó, examinando el revoltijo de bolsas y botes que llenaban las, hasta hacía unas horas, pulcras encimeras—. De todas formas tengo que estar en la Clínica dentro de un rato.

—Lo sé... —Una boca caliente devastándole, la sensación de irrealidad creció, mientras las manos de Harry le empujaban para encerrarle en una apretado abrazo—. Date una ducha, las crepes estarán en unos minutos.

—¿Crepes...? —preguntó entre besos, enredar las yemas en los mechones húmedos parecía tan adecuado que no pudo evitar hacerlo, desde tan cerca pudo distinguir que los iris de Harry estaban jaspeados de briznas doradas.

—Ajá... estuve en la tienda del armenio que hay dos portales más allá; en serio, Draco, no tenías nada comestible en la nevera, ahora... —susurró, mordisqueándole el cuello— ... o te vas o voy a estropear la comida.

—Apenas hago nada aquí, suelo almorzar en la clínica —se excusó con una mirada furtiva a los platos diseminados por la mesa—. ¿De verdad cocinas, Potter?

—Claro que sí —aseguró—. De pequeño lo hacía siempre, ¿sabes? —Una mueca que no supo por qué pero hizo que el corazón de Draco se acelerase, le acunó la mejilla áspera inspirando su aroma fresco y limpio con satisfacción—. No se me ha olvidado.

—Vale... pues voy al baño —dijo, aún con las manos sobre los hombros cubiertos por aquel horrible jersey de gruesa lana a rayas, que en Harry se veía extrañamente... agradable.

—Baño... —repitió el Gryffindor con un nuevo achuchón lleno de cariño y un punto hambriento que le estremeció, nadie jamás le había mirado así... jamás—. Humm y si no te vas...

—Vale —asintió, aún aturdido, aquello parecía uno de esos sueños locos que le habían acosado desde que Potter llegase a su consulta—. Gracias, te devolveré lo que hayas...

—Lárgate, Malfoy —ordenó señalándole con la espátula—. No digas más idioteces o me veré obligado a tomar medidas. **~~**

* * *

 

 

 

Desde esa mañana  verle por la pequeña estancia se había convertido en una costumbre, asombrado miró de nuevo a su alrededor, aquella cocina ya no era sólo suya, era también de él, porque mientras Draco rebuscaba  algo comestible, intentando que la añoranza no le hiciese salir huyendo de su propio apartamento, tuvo que reconocer que durante el transcurso de las semanas, tener a Harry cerca había pasado a ser una forma insustituible de empezar cada jornada.  Pasó la yema de los dedos por el fogón frío mientras sorbía desganado el café, que no tenía el mismo sabor. No, no podía decirse que su vida iba a ser la misma sin su amante.

 

 

 

—Draco —llamó una de las administrativas que se encargaban no sólo de la recepción, sino de los trabajos más básicos de facturación de la Clínica—. Te esperan en tu despacho.

Consiguió trabajar durante un par de horas de forma eficiente; sin embargo, al regresar a su consulta se encontró caminando hasta la suite que una vez Harry ocupó, desde el umbral miró a su alrededor. Vacía y presta para recibir a otra persona. Entró y observó las aguas turquesas de la pequeña piscina.

 

 

* * *

**~~**

—Te dije que nadar juntos sería agradable —comentó Harry, atrayéndole con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Se hundió y le obligó a sumergirse, lucharon contra la ingravidez como dos niños hasta que la necesidad de oxígeno les impulsó de nuevo a la superficie.

—Si seguimos aquí nos vamos a arrugar como una pasa —protestó—. Además, deberías regresar a la cama, tienes que descansar.

—Quédate —pidió. Draco había pasado su cuarto con una pobre excusa que ninguno creyó, al final habían acabado cenando juntos en la intimidad que les proporcionaban aquellas cuatro paredes.

—Vale —aceptó—. Pero tengo que acercarme a mi piso a por algo de ropa para mañana... —Apretó los párpados al notar cómo los dedos suaves de  su amante acariciaban su entrada, que palpitó de anticipación.

—Puedes usar algo mío... —propuso, un beso caliente, una yema insinuándose, tentando al músculo a ceder,  mareándole de goce.

—Ni loco... —jadeó de gusto al sentirle entrar—. Harry...

—Dime —susurró salaz, párpados pesados, pestañas brillantes de gotas de agua y esa yema desquiciante girando, girando... sus terminaciones nerviosas palpitaron mientras se arqueaba más, quería más, más, más de eso—. Draco, ¿qué quieres...?

—Sigue... —pidió—. Oh, Dios, se siente maravilloso...

—Estás tan caliente... —Dientes blancos marcándole y ese desquiciante sensación arremolinándose en su vientre, gimió con fuerza—. ¿te gusta... te gusta cómo mis dedos te preparan para mí...?

—Sí... joder —protestó, intentando que se moviese con más fuerza—. Vamos a la cama...

—Buena idea. —Un último beso, un reguero de agua tibia, resbalones, risas y besos incandescentes, dedos inquietos, pupilas encendidas, sábanas enredadas, la lúbrica presencia a su lado subyugándole, urgente, duro, sus muslos en torno a la cintura de Harry, el orgasmo explotando en una espesa cascada de eléctrico placer, desmadejado sobre el colchón, su nombre en otra boca, humedad tibia entre las nalgas, unas manos acunándole, abrazos,  más risas, más besos, más Harry. Al día siguiente, usó algunas de sus prendas.

**~~**

* * *

 

 

 

Tenía papeleo atrasado, había bastantes pacientes interesados en los distintos tratamientos, e incluso un par de lechuzas de periódicos que buscaban hablar con el artífice de la mejoría del Héroe. Arrugó los pergaminos y los apartó, desapareciéndolos con la varita. Sobre su escritorio había una olvidada taza de té y un sándwich; su almuerzo habitual, ya que Draco aprovechaba cada minuto para adelantar trabajo, había adquirido esa costumbre en Suiza, cuando acabar la carrera de medimagia _summa cum laude_ pasó a ser el motor de su vida. Enfocar en los libros su decepción y enfado por el trato recibido en San Mungo y el Ministerio mismo, le sirvió para hacer algo provechoso con la enorme cantidad de pensamientos negativos que guardaba dentro. Una puerta se cerró al otro lado del pasillo y por un segundo lleno de esperanza, creyó escucharle.

 

 

* * *

**~~**

—De veras, ahora sé por qué estás tan canijo. —La risa de Harry, de pie en el umbral, le abstrajo del grueso legajo que estaba repasando—. Es que de verdad ¿no comes nunca?

—He almorzado algo. —Señaló con  la mano al plato con los restos de pastel de carne que apenas había tocado.

—Anda, deja eso un momento —pidió, mientras entraba en el cuarto chasqueó los dedos y el elfo que recordaba de años atrás le hizo una reverencia antes de servir una mesa que apareció de la nada.

—Tengo que repasar esto, hay un paciente con el que no he conseguido ninguna mejoría y tengo que encontrar alguna solución... —se negó, aún con la mirada fija en el grueso libro que tenía apoyado enfrente suyo. El pop del elfo al desaparecer le hizo mirarle de soslayo, Harry había cerrado la puerta y con aquel paso tranquilo que se había hecho como una segunda naturaleza desde que empezó a no usar muleta, se situó a su espalda—. Tu elfo ha roto mis protecciones, Potter...

—Te conjuraré unas mejores —susurró en su oído, mientras deslizaba las palmas por el cuello de Draco—. Estás tenso Malfoy, déjame que te alivie.

—Humm. —Suspiró con satisfacción al notar el modo en que las yemas de Harry deshacían los nudos de la nuca y los hombros—. ¿Dónde has aprendido a hacer eso, Potter?

—Diría que desde hace unos meses tengo un buen maestro, el mejor —respondió, dos dedos trabajando en los primeros botones de la camisa, el chisporroteo de la magia le estremeció, así como el sutil cambio de temperatura cuando la piel desnuda de los hombros quedó expuesta—. Te extrañé esta mañana... —Un beso húmedo tras la oreja, las yemas de nuevo moviéndose en lentos círculos, notó que un quejido escapaba de lo más hondo de su garganta sin que pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo, no es como si quisiera impedirlo de todas formas. Apoyó las manos sobre el tablero y se dejó hacer con gusto.

—Estabas tan dormido... —se excusó, aún con los ojos cerrados, inclinó la cabeza para permitir a aquella talentosa boca un mejor acceso a su nuca—. No quería molestarte...

—Sabes que me encanta desayunar contigo... —protestó mientras le hundía los dedos en la zona del nacimiento del cabello, notó cómo los tendones que estaban tensos bajo la piel caliente se rendían al delicado toque.

—Era demasiado temprano, Harry... —añadió con suave lamento aquiescente, no podía negar que le encantaba verle de nuevo—. Necesitas descansar... aún no estás repuesto del todo y...

—¿De verdad...? —rió, un sonido gutural que le erizó el vello de la nuca—. Porque no he podido de dejar de pensar en lo de anoche, Draco... no parecías preocupado por mi _recuperación_ precisamente.

—¿Por... por qué... humm dices eso, quizás te hice daño...? —Estaba jadeando y tenía una erección de campeonato, esas manos y esa voz, puta Morgana, apretó los párpados sólo para descubrir que hacerlo era todavía peor; que podía ver con meridiana claridad los acontecimientos a los que Harry se refería y eso no ayudaba a calmarle ni mucho menos.

Un chasquido, seguido del potente rescoldo de la magia procedente de su amante expandiéndose por la estancia como una controlada marea. La puerta estaba sellada y, por lo que intuía, sobre el cuarto pesaba un conjuro de privacidad... joder, verle emplear su poder con esa seguridad, con esa consciencia, sin alardeos, sólo haciéndolo, como si  ostentar semejante caudal mágico fuese lo más normal del mundo era... gimió al notar los dientes sobre la nuca, un fogonazo caliente le reptó por la espalda hasta arremolinársele en el bajo vientre.

—He pasado media mañana pensando en la posibilidad de hacerme una paja, ¿sabes? Me desperté y te habías ido, pero la cama aún olía a ti... —confesó, mientras hacía girar la silla. De pronto no había libros ni mesa y lo que tenía frente a sus ojos era la tentadora entrepierna de Harry. Se relamió al descubrir la dureza que parecía clamar por ser liberada, posó la mano y apretó, _oh, Dios_ , su carne estaba tan caliente debajo de toda esa ropa que se le hacía la boca agua—. Ven aquí, Draco...

Mareado por la urgencia, se encontró de rodillas sobre la silla de su oficina, aferrándose al asiento mientras protestaba por la pérdida de ese precioso pene. Oh, maldito fuese, tenía que verlo y chuparlo y luego... Gritó al sentir un suave mordisco en el hombro, la lengua elástica y juguetona adorando la marca que sabía habría dejado impresa minutos antes, no era la primera, la idea era tonta, siempre impidió que le señalasen la piel, pero Harry... oh, esa ligera succión, esos deliciosos sonidos que eran semejantes a un erótico ronroneo, parecían converger en su entrepierna, espoleándole con desenfreno a permitirle hacer lo que se le antojase con él.

—¡Harry, joder... si, si sigues... oh, mierda! —jadeó al notar cómo chupaba la sensible zona, dolor y placer en la justa medida, enroscó los dedos de los pies—. ¡Sí...joder que gusto...!

—Pensé en hacerme una paja —repitió, hundiéndole los dedos en la cintura de los vaqueros, alcanzando el primero de la bragueta, su lentitud le estaba matando, literalmente—, recordando el modo en que me pusiste a cuatro patas y me hiciste suplicar por más... —Un nuevo botón y el pulgar rozándole el glande empapado, maldijo en voz alta, recordando con exactitud lo que Harry le contaba entre besos encendidos—. ¿Sabes lo mucho que me gusta cómo me follas, Draco... tienes una ligera idea? Me encanta tenerte dentro...

—Por favor... —acertó a responder, el tercero y la otra mano ahora le acunaba los testículos con suavidad, arriba y abajo, como si sopesase si seguir o no—. Oh, Dios, Harry... sí...

—Notar cómo me llenas, tan duro, tan húmedo... —Un beso lento y esas yemas haciéndole maravillas en el perineo, llorar no parecía tan malo, o suplicar, sí, rogarle no parecía un mal plan—. Ni siquiera tenía una puta idea de que fuese posible correrse sin tocarse ni una sola vez, gracioso, ¿verdad? —La lengua tanteó su oído, dentro y fuera, recorriéndole con parsimonia, el aliento caliente deslizándose sobre la tez mojada enviaba ramalazos de delicioso placer por el resto de su cuerpo, casi sollozó de alivio al notar cómo un nuevo botón era liberado, uno mas y podría... _ah, si..._ —Pero lo de anoche... joder, Draco, aún me duele todo, tengo agujetas de lo fuerte que me follaste y aún así... quería repetirlo... sólo podía recordar eso mientras olía tu semen en mi cama... creo que no voy a dejar que cambien esas sábanas... me pongo duro sólo de pensarlo... ¿lo notas? —La pelvis, el miembro grueso apretándose contra el trasero, y Draco descubrió que eyacular sin un mínimo roce era más real de lo que parecía.

—Oh, santa Circe, Harry... —juró, arqueando las nalgas en busca de un contacto que le moreno le negaba sin rastro de misericordia—. Te prometo que no me iré jamás... pero por... favor... por favor, Harry... _haz algo..._

—Casi tenía las manos sobre mi polla, así —Ilustró, sosteniendo con un puño el sexo de Draco, que al fin estaba libre del slip—, imaginando que me obligabas a abrir las piernas, que le hacías ofrecerte el culo y hundir la cara en la almohada... me metí dos dedos y luego otro más... porque estaba tan vacío sin ti... —El _Evanesco_ le dio libertad para separar las rodillas y permitió que Harry pudiese penetrarle con las yemas, jadeó de gusto, notando cómo su verga saltaba en un claro gesto de apreciación—. Pero no era lo mismo ¿sabes? Luego pensé que no tenía que imaginarlo... que podría venir aquí... y... _demostrarte cómo se siente._

—Vamos... —le alentó, empalándose a sí mismo—, deja de jugar, Potter...

—¿Ahora soy Potter...? —Giró dentro, hondo, pinchando impiadoso su próstata, haciéndole clavar las uñas en el respaldo mientras culebreaba, buscando a ciegas la licenciosa boca de su amante, que le devoró en respuesta; sus lenguas danzaron, luchando la una contra la otra, hambriento, le succionó hasta tenerle en su boca. Notaba como el preseminal chorreaba con cada envite de esos mágicos dedos, estaba manchando la fina tapicería hasta lo irremediable, pero a la mierda todo, sólo quería que se lo follase de una santa vez.

—Harry —suplicó con un leve lloriqueo—. ¡O me jodes o vas a tener que ir a por tus huevos al fondo del Támesis!

Apenas estaba dilatado, no tenían más lubricante a mano que la saliva y los fluidos que descendían en copiosos hilos desde el glande congestionado, pero mientras le notaba deslizarse en su interior, cubriéndole con su cuerpo ardiente, fue como entrar por la puerta grande en el mismo paraíso.

—Oh, por los cojones de Godric Gryffindor —juró, girando en lentos círculos que provocaron que le  hormiguease todo el cuerpo—. ¡Estás tan apretado, podría hacer esto para siempre, Draco!

—Sí... —No reconoció su propia voz, que escapaba en un hueco silbido—. Dios, sí... ahí, por.... —Gritó al notarle retirarse, dolor mezclado con un oscuro goce.

—Quiero moverme... —confesó contra su boca—... tengo que moverme, ¿está bien?

—Sí... así —alentó, saliendo a su encuentro—. Vamos... más fuerte, no te pares, por favor... —Notar el cosquilleo del vello púbico de Harry contra su trasero sólo le ratificó lo que ya sabía, que nunca antes habría imaginado que el sexo podía ser esa mezcla de lujuria, cariño e intimidad. Se inclinó, aceptándole con satisfacción, alentándole a ir más rápido, más intenso, más profundo. Harry era un amante fogoso, que se entregaba hasta la médula y se ofrecía por completo. Aún besándose, mordiéndose, chupándose, entre estocadas tan intensas que temió que la silla no lo soportase, Draco alcanzó el orgasmo. Gritó mientras temblaba por la brutalidad del placer que le recorría en una marejada interminable mientras Harry reía dentro de su boca, aún moviéndose, cabalgando el clímax hasta que, con un último quejido, se dejó llevar. Notar sus descargas, los profundos latidos de la carne que le llenaba, fue casi tan satisfactorio como si hubiese vuelto a correrse. Jadeó, tiritando y sudando a mares, todo a la vez, aún preso de aquel cuerpo que le aplastaba de forma tan grata. No quería dejarle nunca, ahora comprendía a Potter.

 

 

—No creo que eso salga con un hechizo —afirmó Harry entre risas al ver a Draco lanzar el tercer _Fregotego_ sobre el sillón—. Anda, ven, diré a Kreacher que lo arregle cuando venga a recoger los restos del almuerzo.

—No vas a decirle a tu elfo que limpie mi semen de la silla, Potter —ordenó, con las mejillas encendidas—. ¿Qué tienes contra mi mobiliario? No es lo primero que destrozas.

—¡Nada!, ha sido sin pensar en serio —replicó mientras le obligaba a sentarse a su lado, Draco bufó pero le obedeció—. Además no te he oído quejarte, a no ser que “Harry, hazlo más fuerte” sea una queja.

—Por la Diosa —exclamó ruborizado—, ¡qué grosero eres!

—Anda, abre y prueba esto —pidió, sin hacer caso a su mirada indignada.

—De verdad eres persistente —comentó, pero aceptó bocado que Harry le acercó a los labios. Se removió inquieto, percibiendo los aguijonazos en el interior como un delicioso recuerdo de sus actividades.

—Sólo quería verte, no seas quejica, Draco —respondió con buen humor—. Es que de verdad que te fuiste muy pronto hoy. ¿Nunca te permites llegar tarde?

—No, soy el jefe, mi obligación es dar más que nadie y tú tienes que recuperar fuerzas —objetó, recorriendo una diminuta marca que el cuello del suave jersey permitía ver—. ¿Quieres que te cure esto?

—No, no hace falta —negó con una sonrisa—. Estos son los preferidos de Ron.

—Vale, que sean los favoritos de Weasley no es un incentivo para que me los coma, no sé si lo sabes —aclaró, imprimiendo a su tono todo el sarcasmo del que fue capaz. De hecho saber que Ron no tenía problemas con lo que sea que hubiese entre Harry y él fue una sorpresa. Draco siempre había imaginado que el pelirrojo montaría en cólera si llegaba a descubrirlo y constatar que no lo había hecho le hacía verle con una renuente simpatía que se negaba a aceptar en voz alta. Pensar que era un buen tío era una cosa, decirlo a viva voz era otro cantar.

—Yo te daré todos los incentivos que quieras —gruñó, mordisqueándole el cuello hasta que le tuvo retorciéndose entre sus brazos, jadeante y, de nuevo, increíblemente excitado. Era como vivir una segunda adolescencia, pensó mientras se dejaba abrazar, calientes, siempre empalmados y con una perenne cara de idiotas pero mucho mejor, ahora no tenían a un loco hijo de puta intentando matarles.

—Tienes que ir a tu sesión —recordó al cabo de un buen rato, saciado de comida y sexo. Permanecer recostado contra el pecho de Harry le estaba induciendo a una complaciente somnolencia.

—Lo sé... pero se está tan a gusto aquí... —contestó, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa curvándole los labios. Por un momento Draco perdió el aliento, joder, era realmente hermoso. Y él... Un sentimiento cercano al pánico le hizo apartarse.

—Y yo tengo consulta... —Serio, se inclinó para besar por última vez al moreno, que hizo una mueca al verle levantarse y abotonarse la camisa que no recordaba haberse desabrochado—. Deberías irte Potter.

**~~**

* * *

 

 

 

Observó de nuevo el sándwich y el vaso de zumo, olvidados hacía ya un largo rato, sus ojos se detuvieron en el sofá donde esa vez habían acabado comiendo entre caricias y bromas. Notaba el estómago como si hubiese atragantado con una medida de púas de erizo, un dolor punzante que crecía a cada instante, con cada inspiración. Se levantó y pasó los dedos por la mancha que no se había acabado de diluir, era obsceno y asqueroso, le dijo su mente, pero era un recordatorio de lo que había tenido, de lo que no había valorado como merecía. Miró a su alrededor, su despacho, su santuario, el lugar donde mejor se sentía de todo el mundo, de repente le ahogaba. Recogió una carpeta con lo más urgente y se _Desapareció_ , por un solo instante, creyó oír los ecos de aquella última conversación.

 

 

Regresar a su casa tampoco fue de ayuda. Sobre el sofá del salón reposaba una sudadera que Harry se había dejado allí en una de aquellas noches en las que Draco no había ido hasta el número doce de Grimmauld Place y el moreno se había quedado a dormir. Con angustia, recordó que no era lo único, que incluso en su cuarto de baño había uno de esos cepillos de dientes y hasta un par de maquinillas de afeitar muggles. Abandonó la carpeta y sostuvo la prenda, gris oscuro y plata, la de los Halcones de Falmouth, ésa con la que se apareció unos pocos días atrás. Parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde aquel infausto viernes y hacía solo una semana. ¿A lo sumo eran diez? Gimió por lo bajo y, con cansancio, se llevó el algodón hasta la cara e inspiró, buscando el más leve rastro de olor sin encontrarlo. Esa ausencia de hizo sentirse aún más perdido, porque comprendió que llegaría el día en que los recuerdos se diluirían y que lo que ahora podía revivir una y otra vez, se acabaría esfumando con el transcurso del tiempo.

 

 

* * *

**~~**

—No puedes volar —negó, con las manos en las caderas—. Y menos a estas horas, casi es de noche.

—Lo sé —aceptó, subiéndose la capucha de la sudadera y cerrando la cremallera del grueso anorak rojo. Le tiró unos guantes y, con un rápido beso, le entregó la escoba—. Tú me llevarás.

—¿Qué? —preguntó—. Hace meses, no, hace años que no vuelo, Potter, ni de coña me voy a arriesgar a que te lastimes.

—Odio darle la razón a Nott, pero eres un aburrido —masculló; con decisión, le enrolló una bufanda que había hecho aparecer y con un nuevo beso sus iris verdes le observaron, melosos como los de un cachorrito.

—Ja, qué gracioso, ¿tienes celos de Nott? —le retó.

—Si —aceptó, ajustándose la ropa. Para consternación de Draco, sus ojos no se despegaban del modo en que la tela de nylon, hecha para cortar el frío, se ajustaba a la entrepierna de su amante, que arqueó una ceja al notar la dirección de su mirada—. Muy celoso, me gustaría que no te revolotease cerca.

—Yo podría decir lo mismo de esa chica Weasley —farfulló, apretando los dientes con saña—. Y Theo no revolotea.

—Gin es una muy buena amiga no; _esa chica Weasley_ , y además… —susurró mientras posaba las palmas enguantadas en el trasero de Draco para lograr que las pelvis de ambos se frotasen en un vaivén juguetón.

—¿Además...? —inquirió, sucumbiendo al deseo de acariciarle el cabello.

—Ella me regaló... humm, ya sabes... ese libro... —Notó que se le colorearon las mejillas al referirse al tomo con ilustraciones mágicas titulado “Seduzca a su mago en doce sencillos pasos” que la descarada bruja le había dado. Draco se rió en voz alta al recordar el gesto abochornado de Harry al contárselo.

—Potter... —Agitó la cabeza divertido. Suspiró en signo de derrota y tomó el mango reluciente, no podía negar que volar con Harry a su espalda parecía una actividad irresistible.

—Además, no soy yo quien tiene a ese baboso auditor tras su culo, ese gilipollas de  Keller —barbotó, esta vez con verdadera inquina en el tono.

Draco resopló, aburrido, no era la primera vez que el nombre de Keller aparecía en sus conversaciones, no comprendía la fijación del Gryffindor en afirmar que el tipo le iba detrás. Aunque fuese cierto, sopesó, ¿celos de aquel mequetrefe? Harry era mil veces más hombre, más divertido, más guapo y seguramente... se mordió un labio al notar el curso de sus pensamientos. Desde hacía días cada vez que recordaba a Harry su mente parecía ir por libre y empezar a enhebrar toda una serie de ideas románticas hasta el absurdo. Se negó a dejarse arrastrar por el pánico de la certeza que a menudo surgía en su consciencia; ¿hasta donde estaba implicado con Potter?

 

—No digas chorradas, venga, una vuelta, si te pasa algo Rob me cortará las pelotas y se las dará de comer a su crup —cortó. Le tendió la mano y se acomodaron juntos—. Sigues teniendo la nariz helada, Harry —se quejó, girándose para un último beso y un rápido conjuro sobre la rodilla de su amante, que protestó al verle realizar el complicado floreo que delataba el hechizo de preservación—. Es sólo para evitar que se enfríe el músculo y la articulación, no seas cabezota.

—Vale... —suspiró, los brazos alrededor de su cintura, estrujándole de esa forma tan ruda y cariñosa que ya reconocía como propia e íntima del Gryffindor, nadie jamás le tocaba de aquella forma tímida y al mismo tiempo posesiva—. Me pongo en sus manos, sanador Malfoy.

Volver a volar, disfrutar del gélido viento en la cara, notar cómo los ojos le lagrimeaban mientras percibía el calor y el peso de Harry a su espalda, le hizo inmensamente feliz. En sus veintiocho años de vida, no recordaba haber sentido aquella paz que le embargó esa tarde de diciembre, con las luces de Londres, como un río de luz dorada a los pies de ambos. 

**~~**

* * *

 

 

 

Desde la ventana el ocaso volvía gris el paisaje, la calle casi vacía, donde sólo algunos transeúntes se aventuraban con algunas compras de última hora. Una ligera capa de hielo hacía brillar la sucia calzada. Se apartó, cansado hasta la médula, con aquel acre nudo aprisionándole la garganta, su mente girando en torno a una misma y desquiciante idea, ¿y si no volvía a verle?

 

 

Después de todo, la respuesta a aquel día que había acabado con tintes de pesadilla se la dio algo tan simple como abrir el frigorífico. Aquel invento muggle funcionaba a la perfección siempre que no hiciese magia demasiado poderosa a su alrededor y, junto con la televisión, eran dos de las cosas que más  le gustaban de aquel mundo. Se había duchado con la vaga esperanza de alejar aquel malestar que se le pegaba como engrudo, pero era inútil, a cada minuto iba a más, una sensación de caída, un vértigo insano que hacía latir la sangre en su nuca y cuello, atenazándole las sienes. Descalzo, se acercó a la cocina con la idea de tomar una cerveza. Tomó la botella de grueso cristal color caramelo de la cerveza de mantequilla y observó el paquete intacto de bebidas muggle que Harry había dejado allí. Con una maldición, cerró el refrigerador y abrió el congelador, recordando que allí tenía algo aún mejor, helado. Tomó el bote, era de cerámica, ridículamente valioso, por lo que sabía, aquel tipo de material mágico era irrompible, de un cálido color anaranjado, salpicado de vetas color chocolate, no necesitaba levantar la tapa para saber qué contenía.

 

 

 

* * *

**~~**

—¿Señor Malfoy? —El chico con un uniforme de un vivido tono verde lima le miraba con cara de aburrido. De pie ante su puerta, sostenía un paquete envuelto en un sobrio papel azul con rayas color plateado.

—Si, dígame.

—Esto es para usted —añadió dándole el paquete y una tablilla que Draco firmó sin añadir nada más, rescató un par de knuts como propina y caminó hasta la cocina. Tomó su varita y lanzó un par de hechizos de rastreo que en la guerra le fueron bastante útiles y tras no encontrar nada, abrió la caja.

 

Cuando Harry llegó aún seguía esperando con una cuchara en la mano, hubiese reconocido el aroma suave de la naranja y la cereza y el picante del jengibre en cualquier parte.

—¡Hola! —La voz le llegó amortiguada desde la sala, porque, aunque las protecciones le permitían paso, jamás se tomaba la libertad de aparecerse en otra habitación—. ¿Draco?

—En la cocina —respondió, parpadeando ensimismado.

—¡Vaya, al final ha llegado antes que yo, me avisaron de que lo tenían listo pero creí que podría estar aquí antes! —dijo al ver el bote en el centro de la mesa.

—¿Cómo lo has sabido? —preguntó, tenía el impulso de ponerse a llorar como un gilipollas, y todo por un helado. Se mordió un labio e intentó ensayar una sonrisa que no cuajó.

La expresión de Harry se transfiguró al contemplarle, como si no supiese bien qué esperar, imaginaba que no había esperado encontrar a su amante con pinta de desquiciado a causa de un simple postre.

—¿No te gusta...? —Los iris de Harry parecían más intensos en contraste con la piel pálida, estaba recién afeitado y el jersey de cuello de cisne en un tono verde musgo le daba aún más profundidad a su mirada. Se pasó la mano por el cabello y le sonrió con cierto aire de duda.

—Esto lleva años sin fabricarse —comentó suavemente.

—Lo sé —asintió; con una sonrisa más confiada, a su lado, puso una mano en la barbilla de Draco para obligarle a mirarlo—. Te escuché un día con Nott, en la Clínica, parecías tan entusiasmado que... no sé, el otro día estuve allí tomando un café con Herm y le dejé caer que... bueno, que me gustaría comerlo.

Los labios de Draco se curvaron al escucharle, era tan típico, no le extrañaba que en Florean Fortescue se hubiesen apresurado a cumplirle el deseo al héroe, debería protestar pero sin embargo lo único que le apetecía era abrazarle y, por primera vez en todas aquellas semanas, esas palabras que se negaba a reconocer le inundaron la mente de forma consciente: estaba enamorado de Harry. Nunca nadie había estado a su lado de la forma en que él lo hacía y eso le daba un miedo terrible.

—Estás loco y además eres un cotilla —musitó, hundiendo un dedo en la cremosa mezcla antes de acercársela a los labios a Harry, que abrió la boca como un niño obediente. El húmedo sonido de succión le recorrió desde la yema del índice bajando directamente hasta los testículos.

—Está muy bueno —afirmó relamiéndose,  en apariencia aún pendiente de la reacción de Draco.

—Tú sí que estás bueno —gruñó, inclinándose para probar de aquella boca el manjar que tantos años atrás le había entusiasmado. Ese fin de semana apenas salieron de la cama.

**~~**

* * *

 

 

 

 

Dejó el recipiente donde estaba y salió de la cocina. Un par de días después empezaron las insinuaciones del auditor, y las discusiones, el agobio, aquella insana necesidad de conseguir que le reconociesen su trabajo interponiéndose siempre. Se calzó las botas y tomó su capa más abrigada. Tenía que verle, explicarle que sin él todas aquellas tonterías carecían de sentido. No quería ser su padre y vivir para un nombre, no quería subsistir sin disfrutar, le necesitaba cada noche a su lado en la cama, comentando aquellas horribles series a las que ambos eran aficionados, quería volver a volar, verle en la ducha, escucharle silbar bajito y maldecir cuando algo no salía como esperaba. Le quería.

Las calles estaban iluminadas con estrellas, copos de nieve e infinidad de figuras que anunciaban que la Navidad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Desde la calle, observó la luz en uno de los salones de la casa donde Harry vivía, esa vivienda que había sido testigo de lo mejor de la vida de Draco y también de uno de los momentos más tristes. ¿Cómo no había sido capaz de comprenderlo? Potter siempre había estado ahí y él, como un cretino, se había dejado querer, creyéndose merecedor de su atención, sin ofrecer nada a cambio salvo migajas de su atención. Ahora había llegado la hora de recuperarle y de hacerle ver que era capaz de cualquier cosa por obtener su perdón, por conseguir que regresase. Con paso seguro se dirigió hacia el último lugar que jamás hubiese creído visitar en busca de ayuda,  el apartamento de Ginevra Weasley.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**XI**

_The scars of your love remind me of us, they keep me thinking that we almost had it all. The scars of your love they leave me breathless. I can't help feeling, we could have had it all..._

_[Las cicatrices de nuestro amor me recuerdan a nosotros, me hacen seguir pensando que casi lo tuve todo. Las cicatrices de nuestro amor me dejan sin aliento. No puedo dejar de sentir que casi lo tuvimos todo...]_

La primera vez que intentó hablar con Ginevra Weasley, lo único que consiguió fue que le cerrase la puerta en la cara, ni siquiera la presencia de Theo suavizó la reacción de la jugadora de las Harpies.

* * *

La segunda ocasión la abordó en plena calle, estaba decidido a que le escuchase, aunque tuviese que apelar al sentido del ridículo de la chica, pero subestimó a la pelirroja, que le propinó una sonora bofetada que hizo que más de un transeúnte se girase, pensando que presenciaban una pelea de enamorados. Con un zumbido en el oído, Draco se dijo que había tenido suerte de que el encuentro hubiese ocurrido entre muggles o quizás hubiese recibido algún desagradable conjuro.

* * *

La tercera vez casi tuvo que obligarla; Theo, que había declarado que no quería saber nada de aquello, les dejó a solas y antes de parpadear, ya tenía contra su cuello la varita de la bruja, que le fulminaba con la mirada.

—Dime solo una cosa, Malfoy. —La suave entonación desmentía la furia que vibraba en la pregunta—. ¿Por qué...?

Se mojó los labios, respiró hondo y habló, habló y habló. Se sobrepuso a sí mismo, y habló, estuvo hablando hasta que notó la garganta seca y Ginny dejó de apuntarle con la madera, habló hasta que estuvo seguro de que le creía, habló hasta que estuvo ronco y cansado, expuesto ante aquella mujer que creyó odiar y que, sin embargo, compartía con él cosas que preferiría olvidar pero que, de forma irónica, le unían a ella

—Hace tiempo hubiese dado cualquier cosa por hacer que Harry me mirase de la misma forma que te miraba a ti —barbotó pasados unos minutos, cuando el silencio del cuarto comenzaba a ser insoportable y la ansiedad de Draco alcanzaba cotas inaguantables—. ¿Sabes la suerte que tienes... lo sabes?

La examinó, pensando en la posibilidad que en más de una ocasión había sopesado, quizás la menor de los Weasley aún sentía algo por su ex novio; sin embargo, al examinarla sólo encontró una muralla de desconfianza.

—Sí que lo sé, por eso estoy aquí. —Cruzó los dedos y la enfrentó—. También soy consciente de lo mucho que Harry te quiere, por eso necesito que me ayudes, Ginevra, él confía en ti y yo tengo que hacer que me escuche, porque estoy convencido de que puedo hacerle feliz.

La mujer era casi tan alta como él y, cuando se le acercó lo bastante para notar su perfume y distinguir una a una sus pecas, se obligó a no apartarse.

—Si vuelves a hacerle daño, ni Theo podrá librarte de mí y créeme, he aprendido algún hechizo peor que el mocomurciélago desde que dejé Hogwarts.

—De acuerdo —asintió, demasiado aliviado como para sentirse ofendido por la amenaza—. Pero te aseguro que eso no pasará jamás.

—Más te vale, Malfoy —replicó.

* * *

Sujetó el envase de cartón cuadrado y lo movió con fuerza, comprobando que aún contenía comida. Bostezando, miró hacia la ventana, una inexplicable pero ineludible desazón le hizo levantarse y caminar hasta allí. Afuera nevaba de nuevo, tiritó un poco a pesar de que en el saloncito donde estaba, el fuego y un par de hechizos de Kreacher mantenían el ambiente caldeado. Parpadeó y se recolocó las gafas, empequeñeciendo los ojos, por un instante creía haber visto una figura parada en mitad de la acera frente a su casa, no era la primera vez que le pasaba. Posó la mano en el gélido cristal, intentado discernir si todo eran imaginaciones suyas. Quizás esperaba verle, a lo mejor era que se arrepentía de la última conversación que mantuvo con Draco en la Clínica. Desde ese encuentro, el medimago había desistido de ponerse en contacto con él.

—¡Harry! —La llamada en la chimenea le sobresaltó, haciendo que alejase su atención del exterior. Con cierto fastidio, se rascó la barba y, desganado, se acercó hasta el hogar, que refulgía con una intensa llama verdosa.

—Ginny ¿qué ocurre? —Habían hablado algunas veces desde el fiasco con su ex amante. Conversaciones incómodas y cortas, Harry aún demasiado a la defensiva y Ginny con evidente arrepentimiento.

—¿Puedo pasar? —indagó—. Te tengo una sorpresa, mamá me dijo que no estarías en Navidad y no quería que te quedaras sin ella.

—Ahora mismo no tengo ganas de hablar con nadie, Gin, en serio —negó con un suspiro.

—Por favor, Harry, no seas cabezota.

—Vale —capituló. Con cada día que pasaba, su decisión de mantenerse tranquilo se volvía más difícil. En realidad se estaba quedando sin argumentos para negarse a recibir a su amiga. No es que estuviese enfadado, ya no al menos; por extraño que pareciese, no quería verla porque confirmarle que lo que había tenido con Draco había acabado, era como reconocer que había perdido toda esperanza. Ginevra había sido la única a la que le confió de verdad todo lo que sentía por el medimago. De nuevo, se preguntó si no estaba siendo demasiado extremo pero... miró a su alrededor antes de apartarse para darle paso, pero ¿cómo no serlo, cómo no ser firme? Alejarse era la única forma de salvaguardar algo de su autoestima, esa que Draco había destrozado en aquel callejón semanas atrás.

Se sentó en el sofá y volvió a sujetar los palillos, hundiéndolos el envase que contenía varios bollos que todavía permanecían tibios. No tenía hambre y menos al recordar el modo en que en alguna ocasión había compartido una cena similar con Draco. Aún podía verle arrugando la nariz mientras mordía una de las porciones de alimentos cocinados al vapor. Apartó la comida y se frotó la cara mientras observaba a Ginny sacudirse la ceniza y mirarle a su vez, con la indecisión pintada en el rostro.

—Gracias por dejarme entrar —le saludó con un beso en la mejilla y una sonrisa algo tensa que le causó remordimientos, al fin y al cabo, si la relación con Draco había fracasado no era por culpa de ella.

—De nada —respondió—. ¿Una cerveza? ¿ _Dim sum_? ¿Fideos?

—No, ya he cenado —agradeció la pelirroja mientras se sentaba a su lado para ojearle con la incertidumbre impresa en sus facciones—. Harry... yo... sé que no te apetece hablar de esto pero me gustaría...

—Ginny, estoy bien —afirmó, aún con los utensilios sujetos entre los dedos, ansiando que todo acabase ya, sin necesidad de preguntas, sin la obligación de explicar en voz alta que había fracasado una vez más—. De verdad.

—Perdóname —Las mejillas se le enrojecieron, ocultándole las pecas—, sólo quiero que sepas que... lo siento mucho. ¿Estás muy enfadado?

—Claro que no, Ginny, no tengo motivos —aseguró dándole un sorbo a su bebida—, ni siquiera puedo culpar a Draco, jamás nos prometimos nada, ¿no?. Sólo di por hecho que él quería lo mismo que yo, pero no pregunté, ese fue mi problema, no tomarme el tiempo de hablar de lo que yo asumía. No conté con su opinión.

—No creo que eso importe mucho —replicó—. Si te duele, ¿qué más da?

—Lo hace —confesó; sin embargo, se negó a mirarla de frente, bastante tonto se sentía ya confesándolo en voz alta—. Pero se me pasará, estaré bien.

—Aun así no vas a venir a La Madriguera —afirmó.

—No —aceptó con firmeza—. Este año no, en serio, lo que me apetece es descansar, pensar un poco. En enero regreso al cuartel y quiero estar lo más tranquilo y centrado posible, el jefe Robards piensa que va a poder reasignarme a algún puesto de escritorio, pero se equivoca mucho. —Rió de buen humor, recordando su ya legendario odio por el papeleo—. Ni loco voy a permitirle tenerme entre algodones.

Un buen rato después, Kreacher apareció para retirar los platos, mientras los amigos tomaban un té humeante y especiado. Ginny se mojó los labios, de pronto nerviosa, pero era el momento de hacer su propuesta, ya que su amigo parecía mucho más a gusto y relajado. Rezó para no estar equivocándose, porque si eso no salía bien, Harry iba a matarla y con sobrados motivos. Le observó frotarse el muslo con gesto distraído, llevaba un holgado pantalón de algodón, pero pudo observar el modo en que el músculo ondulaba.

—¿Te duele de nuevo?

—¿Qué...? —Harry se estiró y bostezó. Hablar con Ginny, escuchar sus anécdotas, le había hecho sentirse mejor de lo que había pensado. Desde lo que pasó con Draco, los únicos con los que había conversado habían sido Ron y Herm, pero descubrió que ocupar su mente le sentaba bien. Quizás ya era hora de dejar de lamerse las heridas y autocompadecerse. Como le había asegurado a Ginny, iba a recuperarse, con el tiempo.

—Te he visto tocarte la rodilla, ¿estás seguro de que está todo bien?

—Sí —afirmó—. Es que hoy estuve corriendo y tengo agujetas —explicó con una mueca—. Eso es todo, Gin, que te veo venir, no vayas a hacer de esto un problema, ¿eh? No digas nada a tu hermano o dentro de un par de horas aparecerán con la intención de llevarme a San Mungo o... donde sea.

—Quizás deberías ir a un masajista, ¿sabes que han abierto un nuevo local en el callejón Diagón? —Aquella era la ocasión y la excusa perfectas.

Harry frunció las dejas, negando.

—No creo, la verdad es que no me siento cómodo con eso de los masajes y Rob me dijo que era normal que si me forzaba me resintiese un poco, pero que todo estaba bien. Tomaré un baño caliente y un analgésico y mañana estaré como nuevo.

—Como insistes en no venir a casa y celebrar las fiestas de Yule con todos, al menos déjame darte mi regalo, ya tenía pensado algo así, te vendrá bien, es de mi parte y de Theo, acéptalo y, por favor, el día treinta y uno te queremos ver. —Le tendió un sobre alargado de color azul intenso adornado con letras doradas.

—Magic Hands... ¿un centro de... belleza? —Alzó las cejas al leerlo en voz alta. Rió con ganas—. No iré, ¿cómo se te ocurre? Que me gusten los tíos no significa que vaya a depilarme o ir a... ¿un _spa_? Ginny, estás loca.

—¡Oh, Harry, no seas aguafiestas! —se quejó, ocultando el temblor en su voz—. En serio, son buenísimos, te lo prometo. Hace unos días estuve con Hermione y nos fue de maravilla —persuadió con zalamería—. Ni siquiera tienes que acercarte allí, puedes enviarles una lechuza y harán que uno de sus profesionales venga y te haga aquí mismo los tratamientos.

—No sé, Gin... —titubeó, rascándose la cabeza.

—Mira, es un bono de regalo, son cinco sesiones, pide una para mañana y si no te gustan puedes devolvérmelos, pero te prometo que no te arrepentirás —insistió.

—Esto no será algo raro, ¿verdad? —preguntó por lo bajo, suspicaz. Que hubiese decidido que quizás ya era hora de salir de aquel mutismo en el que se había sumido desde hacía unas semanas, no significaba que fuese a soportar intrusiones de nuevo.

Los labios llenos de Ginevra Weasley temblaron al notar la mirada verde y cristalina fija en su rostro. Harry se subió las gafas y la examinó, esperando una respuesta. Suplicando por sonar todo lo convincente que pudiese, decidió que cuando llegase a casa iba a matar a Draco y, de paso, hacer que Theo le hiciese un regalo —uno muy caro—, porque como aquello no acabase bien Harry iba a cruciarlos a todos, empezando por ella.

—Harry —sonrió, intentando parecer todo lo entusiasmada que pudo—. En serio, ¿qué crees que puede haber? Venga, decídete, será divertido.

—Vale... —bufó, acabando su té. Giró el cuello, que notaba tenso; ya que volver a la Clínica de Draco estaba fuera de discusión, decidió que por probar no pasaba nada. Suspiró con cierta nostalgia mientras dejaba que Ginny parlotease a su alrededor, tomando una pluma para rellenar uno de aquellos curiosos cupones antes de enviarlo con Isis, la lechuza que había comprado años atrás para sustituir a Hedwig. La respuesta llegó a la mañana siguiente, Harry acababa de regresar del mercado del barrio con varias bolsas llenas de comestibles cuando escuchó el picoteo en el cristal. Llamó a Kreacher para que se ocupase de los víveres y mientras arrullaba a la desconocida lechuza con una chuchería, desató el pergamino donde se le indicaba que desde Magic Hands le deseaban unas muy felices festividades y le anunciaban que uno de sus profesionales —llamado Terry Swann— llegaría a Grimmauld Place el día veintinueve de diciembre a las tres y media de la tarde.

Dejó la nota sobre el escritorio y subió a cambiarse. Iba a volver a salir, había descubierto que mantenerse ocupado, tanto de mente como de forma física, conseguía contener su ansia de hundirse de nuevo en la autocompasión. Estaba triste, sí, era cuanto estaba dispuesto a admitir, pero en esta ocasión algo parecía haber cambiado de forma sustancial dentro de él. Quizás había sido darse cuenta de que, pese a todo, era más fuerte de lo que creía, quizás era que apostarlo todo y perder le había hecho tocar fondo y ya todo lo que le quedaba era salir a flote. Pero la escena con Draco le había hecho comprender que jamás iba a volver a destruirse. No más alcohol o polvos sin sentido. Si tuviese el valor, si no le doliese tanto, hasta le daría las gracias, porque no sólo le había sanado, le había dado una lección aún más valiosa. Sobreviviría.

Se miró en el espejo mientras se subía la capucha de la chaqueta antes de calzarse con unos flexibles zapatos deportivos. Recordó a Draco ordenándole calentar los músculos; «Ni se te ocurra venirme con un desgarro de nuevo, Potter, no eres invencible». Era extraño no sentir rencor, ni siquiera celos. Cuando leyó días atrás el resultado de la auditoria y empezaron a escucharse rumores de que desde el Ministerio de Magia habían aprobado al fin la licencia que equiparaba la clínica de Draco con San Mungo como centro médico oficial en Londres, esperaba sentir algún tipo de ira, pero descubrió que en el fondo se alegraba por él, en realidad por todos los que trabajaban allí. Eran buenas personas, que merecían un trato justo y que seguramente sin el esfuerzo de Malfoy jamás lo hubiesen obtenido. Que en el camino su posible relación con Draco hubiese quedado atrás casi parecía una anécdota, ¿qué importaban sus sentimientos en comparación? _Sobreviviría_ , tenía que hacerlo y quizás, en un futuro, encontrase a una persona que le correspondiese.

* * *

Draco estaba jodidamente nervioso mientras tomaba el pequeño vial con la poción que Fred Weasley le tendía, notaba que podría ponerse a vomitar, el estómago encogido en un apretado nudo.

—¿Estás seguro de que esto es legal? —No sabía cómo se había dejado convencer para llevar a cabo aquel estúpido plan. Y encima involucrar a Fred, aquello no podía terminar bien.

—Hummm… bueno, Malfoy. Esta maravilla que tienes ante tus ojos —Señaló el frasco con una sonrisa petulante— aún no ha sido comercializada, pero cuando lo sea se convertirá en un éxito sin precedentes. ¿Sabes la cantidad de personas que quieren vivir, digamos... _nuevas experiencias_?

Draco arqueó una ceja, según le había dicho el empresario, aquello iba a ser vendido como un nuevo y revolucionario juguete para adultos, parejas que deseaban probar los limites de su intimidad sin tener que ir _demasiado_ lejos. Agitó la cabeza ojeando el catálogo de donantes. Mujeres y hombres de toda condición que, por un módico precio, ofrecían una muestra para que los clientes de Sortilegios Weasley pudiesen escoger.

—Cuando esto esté en la calle, se firmará un contrato de confidencialidad, los usuarios no saben nada del que ofrece el cabello más que la foto y algunos rasgos básicos, como la voz, por ejemplo —explicó Fred, su habitual buen humor mudado en una sorprendente seriedad—. El efecto de la poción está ajustado para que dure exactamente media hora, así es menos costosa, desde que la tomes tienes treinta minutos y entonces deberás usar todas tus armas de seducción. —Le guiñó un ojo y con consternación Draco notó cómo enrojecía hasta que las orejas le ardieron. ¡Qué fijación tenían aquellos pelirrojos con el sexo gay!

—Buena suerte —exclamó Ginny, retorciéndose las manos—. Espero que consigas lo que deseas o no vamos a tener un sitio donde escondernos de Harry, ya sabes cómo es cuando se siente engañado.

—No le pongas nervioso, Ginevra —intervino Theo, que agitó la cabeza con una expresión que dejaba claro que no estaba para nada de acuerdo con la idea que habían tenido los hermanos—. Ojala todo salga bien, Draco, no la fastidies de nuevo.

—Gracias —resopló; con amigos como aquellos, ¿quién necesita enemigos?. Sin embargo, mientras se cambiaba sus ropas por aquel sencillo uniforme y bebía el vial, sintió un revoloteo de esperanza en la boca del estómago.

—¿Quién iba a decir que debajo de ese aspecto remilgado se escondía un pequeño Gryffindor? —rió Fred, para nada preocupado por lo que iba a pasar en un rato. Obvió el bufido de Theo y se frotó las manos—. Vamos a hacer esto más entretenido, chicos. ¿Apostamos...?

El abogado puso los ojos en blanco pero, rescatando una moneda, la deslizó sobre la mesa.

—Voy con Draco, cuando quiere puede ser encantador. —Ignoró los sonidos de asco que Fred emitió en son de burla.

—En esta ocasión voy con Theo —afirmó Ginny—. De verdad tengo la esperanza de que consiga convencer a Harry.

—Está bien entonces, aguafiestas, si todos queremos lo mismo, ¿dónde está la diversión? —se quejó el gemelo—. Tomemos una copa entonces.

Mientras entrechocaban los vasos, se dijeron que la tarde iba a ser muy, muy larga.

* * *

_I could make you happy, make your dreams come true. Nothing that I wouldn't do,_

_go to the ends of the Earth for you, to make you feel my love..._

_[Podría hacerte feliz, convertir tus sueños en realidad. No hay nada que no haría,_

_iría hasta los confines de la Tierra por ti, para hacerte sentir mi amor…]_

El timbre resonó dentro del caserón y Draco, que sentía como si tuviese el estómago en la boca, carraspeó, en un inútil intento de humedecerse la garganta que notaba mortalmente seca. Volvió a tocar con fuerza mientras se apartaba el flequillo —ahora oscuro—, de su cara. El donante había sido un chico joven de poco más de veinte años, con piel clara, ojos castaños y cabello lacio de un tono casi negro. No era especialmente guapo ni feo, pero su estructura ósea era bastante parecida a la del propio Draco, delgado y de miembros estilizados. Unos pasos apresurados, el chasquido de la cerradura y allí estaba, Harry Potter. Llevaba un pantalón de deporte y una sudadera azul, le saludó mientras Draco se escuchaba a sí mismo presentarse como Terry Swann y se dejaba guiar hasta el interior de la casa.

—¿Crees que aquí servirá? —preguntó Harry con una nueva sonrisa, abriendo la puerta de una de las salas de la planta baja.

—Sí —asintió, la voz del chico era algo más grave que la suya. Sacó los utensilios y los agrandó mientras iba explicándole a Harry lo que hacer, la rutina era muy parecida a la que él realizaba, lo que le facilitó la tarea de parecer un profesional que trabajase para aquella empresa. Se preguntó que dirían en _Magic Hands_ si supiesen que estaban usando su nombre para algo como lo que habían perpetrado. Rotó los hombros intentando relajarse y, una vez que tuvo a Harry sentado, dejó una esfera de cristal sobre la mesa auxiliar que tenían a su izquierda.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó el Gryffindor observando el objeto, que emitía un curioso destello azulado. Dentro del recipiente, el fluido contenido, de un gris semejante al del mercurio, se agitó creando remolinos iridiscentes, si no recordaba mal en el cuartel de aurores había visto dispositivos similares a ese—. Parece una recordadora.

—Es parecida, pero además de guardar imágenes y sonidos, puede proyectar lo que guarda —aclaró mientras contenía el temblor que distorsionaba sus palabras, deseando con todo su corazón que Harry no decidiese hechizarle una vez que el contenido se mostrase frente a ellos. Tragó con fuerza y ayudó a Harry a tumbarse, posó la mano sobre la espalda ahora desnuda, intentando mantener la compostura y hacer su papel a la perfección. No era fácil, la piel de su ex amante seguía siendo tan delicada y apetecible como recordaba. Pasó las yemas en un primer contacto, examinándole a placer, justo en el omoplato izquierdo encontró la cicatriz que un mortífago le infligió al lanzarle una maldición corrosiva durante la última batalla—. ¿Todo bien?

—Sí —afirmó, la voz sonó ahogada por la postura—. Sigue.

Mientras se daba fuerzas para esperar los escasos minutos que quedaban para que la poción dejase de hacer efecto y la esfera se activase, descubrió que tocarle intentando ser impersonal era una tortura. Harry parecía relajado, respondía con educados monosílabos a los pocos intentos de conversación de Draco, hasta que habían acabado cayendo en un cómodo silencio. Los músculos tensos del auror ondularon bajo sus nudillos mientras extendía el aceite, impregnado de esencias, que perfumaba el ambiente con su intenso aroma a romero y espliego. Deslizó las palmas por los planos de los hombros, la depresión de la columna y los dorsales, hasta alcanzar el coxis. Le escuchó jadear, mientras contenía el malestar, así que por puro instinto se dedicó a recorrer esos puntos que ya se sabía de memoria. Allí estaba de nuevo la pequeña marca justo sobre las nalgas, el diminuto lunar que había amado en infinidad de ocasiones, sus yemas incitaron la firme extensión de la cintura, sabiendo que los sutiles estremecimientos que erizaban la piel de Harry eran producto de las cosquillas que el auror sufría de forma inevitable siempre que le rozaban la zona. Subió despacio para recorrer los brazos hasta las muñecas y después cada uno de los dedos. Ensimismado, perdió la noción del tiempo mientras le acariciaba, sintiendo que quien en verdad le sanaba era Harry a ,él porque cada toque era como un consuelo. Cuando le oyó suspirar de alivio, miró el reloj y calculó que le faltaban unos minutos para que el efecto de la poción se acabase, entonces tendría que enfrentarle.

* * *

Su tacto era tan parecido al de Draco, que si cerraba los ojos casi podía fingir que le tenía una vez más a su lado. Harry contuvo como pudo un quejido de satisfacción al notar la facilidad con la que el chico de _Magic Hands_ —Terry, había dicho que se llamaba—, parecía encontrar todos y cada uno de sus puntos sensibles. Desde luego, si todos los trabajadores de aquel lugar poseían la misma pericia, el nombre les venía que ni pintado. Respiró hondo intentando relajarse y disfrutar de la amabilidad de los cuidados que estaba recibiendo. Notaba cómo su cuerpo estaba más laxo a cada minuto que pasaba, hundiéndole en aquel sopor que las manos de Malfoy le provocaban. Siempre fue así, _solo_ con él... Entreabrió los párpados y se quedó mirando la esfera; por algún extraño motivo, el contenido le recordaba a los viales que se usaban en los pensaderos. Se preguntó para qué la habría dejado allí el masajista si, de hecho, no la había tocado ni empleado en nada durante todo aquel rato. Se movió abriendo las piernas mientras percibía cómo los dedos del muchacho trazaban círculos y espirales por su tobillo derecho, se estiró un poco al notar las manos desplazarse a la extremidad izquierda, recorriendo con sosiego las cicatrices que sabía le afeaban la zona tras la rodilla.

Se mordió el labio inferior cuando recordó una tarde en especial, Draco con los muslos abiertos montándole a horcajadas, su trasero rozándole los talones mientras le hundía las yemas en la carne —de la misma forma que aquel chaval que se movía a su alrededor—, mientras le explicaba con voz cadenciosa y sensual lo que iba a hacerle si Harry no le dejaba trabajar y relajarle los músculos de la pantorrilla. Le extrañaba tanto, Merlín, a pesar de la distancia que el Slytherin se había empeñado en mantener, en las ocasiones en que bajaba la guardia, habían sido perfectos juntos.

Respiró hondo y volvió a centrar su atención en el tratamiento del que estaba disfrutando, frunció las cejas, era tan raro... nadie jamás le había tocado así, ni Rob ni ninguno de los terapeutas habían seguido la rutina que aquel desconocido parecía haber calcado del propio Malfoy. Rebulló inquieto al notar un chisporroteo de magia a su lado. La esfera se iluminó y sobre el espacio frente a ellos se proyectó una imagen de Draco, con aquel traje, el de _aquella noche_... parpadeó mientras escuchaba las voces; la cadencia enfadada de aquel tipo Keller y el frío tono del Slytherin. Con el corazón retumbándole en el pecho y los sentidos alertas, se giró para levantarse de un salto, maldiciendo a Ginny en el proceso, porque esa mierda —sea lo que fuese—, era _cosa suya._ Esa vez iba a cruciarla, ¿acaso era una puta broma? Sin pensar en nada más que en evitar ver a Draco con otro hombre, casi no fue consciente de que había invocado su varita y que sostenía a aquel tipo contra la pared más cercana apretándole por el cuello. A su espalda, las imágenes de lo que parecía ser una discusión seguían adelante.

—¿Quién coño eres? —gruñó con rabia mal contenida—. ¿Quién eres? ¡Habla!

La madera se le clavó en la yugular mientras soltaba su varita e inspiraba con fuerza, los síntomas del cambio causado por la poción, unidos a la falta de oxigeno, le marearon un poco. Advirtió cómo el encantamiento llegaba a su fin, seguido de la desagradable sensación de estar derritiéndose. Jadeó al sentir como los dedos que tanto placer le habían procurado en el pasado le apretaban con saña el cuello, inmovilizándole. Se preguntó si Harry le propinaría un golpe, que, por otro lado, no dudaba merecer.

—¿Draco...? —La respiración acelerada de Harry le turbó, su aliento candente le bañaba la piel en ásperas bocanadas mientras esperaba la reacción del Gryffindor. Las imágenes de la noche de la fallida salida a la ópera empezaron a mostrarse una vez más tras ellos, pero ninguno les prestó la más mínima atención—. ¿Qué es todo esto...?

—Tenía que verte —dijo, con los ojos bien abiertos y fijos en el rostro pálido de Harry, que le examinaba como si no creyese que se hubiese atrevido a colarse en su vivien usando aquel estúpido truco—. No aceptabas que nos encontrásemos y tengo que explicarme.

—Necesitabas verme y por eso te metes en mi casa sin pedirme permiso. ¿Te crees que es divertido? —rugió, con un rictus de pura angustia desfigurándole las facciones—. ¿Por qué haces esto...? En serio, ¿de qué va todo? ¿Es cosa de Ginny? —preguntó alzando la voz—. ¡Responde!

—Harry, ella no tiene la culpa, le supliqué que me ayudase, ¿vale? En serio, casi tuve que obligarla —aclaró con tono comedido.

—¿Le suplicaste, tú? —rió, obviamente sin creerle ni una sola palabra—. Mira, ¿sabes qué? ¡Me da igual, ha vuelto a mentirme! —ladró con las mejillas lívidas—. ¡Joder, estoy hasta las narices de tanta gilipollez!

—¡No la culpes! ¡Le rogué que me ayudase, tenía que verte! —repitió. Había ensayado mil discursos, incluso frente al espejo de su cuarto, se había aferrado a aquella oportunidad y en ese instante, con él cerca, descubría que estaba mudo y con la mente en blanco.

—¿Para qué? ¿Qué quieres? —inquirió con evidente agitación—. No tenemos nada que decirnos, vete, Draco, ¡lárgate! —ordenó con la varita aún en la mano, casi amenazante, los labios tensos mientras escupía las palabras—.Ya hablaré con Ginny, ¡esta vez se va a enterar! ¿Por qué coño os empeñáis todos en hacer de cada fracaso de mi vida una burla? ¿Por qué cojones... eh?

—¡Te equivocas, no es nada de eso! —replicó, dando un paso hacia delante, con la intención de acercarse—. Quiero que escuches lo que hay en la esfera, que lo mires y que me permitas explicarme, luego me iré si quieres, te lo prometo, ¡por favor!

—¿Qué? —escupió. Atónito, agitó la cabeza mientras se apartaba, rodeándose el torso con los brazos, como si no supiese qué hacer con las manos—. ¿Crees que me interesa verte con ese imbécil? Ni de puta coña. ¿Me has oído Draco? ¡Ni de puta coña! Todo lo que teníamos que decirnos quedó claro esa noche, ¡en aquel callejón! ¿Acaso lo has olvidado? Porque puedo asegurarte que yo no, hiciste tu elección, ahora déjame _en paz_ de una vez —atajó.

—¡Quiero que sepas porqué fui esa noche a la cita con Keller! —rogó, conteniendo las ganas de tocarle, Harry seguía abrazado a sí mismo, mirándole con estupor, de pronto su aspecto evidenciaba más cansancio que la anterior furia. Dio un nuevo paso y musitó un _finite_ , las imágenes que habían seguido sucediéndose, cesaron, sumiéndoles en una agradable y tranquilizadora penumbra—. Me equivoqué mucho contigo, pero jamás pasó nada con Keller, puedes comprobarlo, si ahora no quieres... cuando sea, ¿vale? Nunca hubo... no hubo nadie, Harry, me comporté como un idiota pero... no hubo nadie.

Le observó recoger la sudadera y ponérsela con dos urgentes tirones, como si no soportase estar expuesto y desnudo frente él. La ausencia de su piel era criminal, le temblaron las rodillas mientras le contemplaba respirar de forma errática, luchando por serenarse. Su magia parecía vibrar, un aura caliente que le azotó, una onda de energía que crepitaba embravecida. Sus ojos verdes le taladraron, sosteniéndole con la fuerza de un _incarcero_ , casi sin permitirle parpadear.

—Sé que no me fuiste infiel, Draco —reveló al cabo de un buen rato—. No perdí contra Keller esa noche, ¿de verdad crees que ahí está el problema? Porque no es así. Me dejaste allí, _solo,_ tras aclararme que lo que había entre nosotros no era nada... —rió de nuevo—, cielos, ¡para ti ni siquiera hubo un nosotros! Y no te culpo, ya te lo dije, _fui yo_. Fui yo el que se empeñó en ver en ti lo que necesitaba, sin siquiera pararme a pensar si tú querías dármelo y no debí hacerlo, pero, ¿qué más da ya? No comprendo por qué insistes, tienes lo que ansiabas. Lo único que realmente te ha motivado todo este tiempo. La Clínica. Así que ahora disfrútalo.

—¡No! Es que no tengo lo que de verdad me importa, Harry —objetó, cubriendo unos centímetros más, hasta posar una palma sobre la mano morena que sujetaba con fuerza la varita para obligarle a bajarla.

—Draco —rogó, sacudiéndose su contacto sin fuerzas ni éxito—. No quiero más de esto, ¿no lo entiendes? Estoy harto. Te comprendí, no me querías en tu vida, está bien. Respeta tú que yo no quiera ser un polvo más, porque a pesar de lo que me dijiste, jamás fuiste un juego para mí. No quiero más malos entendidos, más rencores o dudas, estoy cansado, de verdad —aseveró—, muy cansado.

—Yo tampoco quiero más malos momentos —confesó—. Quiero arreglarlo, sé que soy capaz... sólo déjame hacértelo entender, Harry, dame tiempo —pidió mientras se acercaba un poco más, notando el modo en que el moreno se estremecía alejándose de sus avances—. Lo siento tanto, todo eso que te grité esa noche... tantas falsedades, fue horrible y cruel, no hay nada que me justifique. Sólo quiero que lo tengas presente, Harry, sé que no merezco nada de tu parte, pero me gustaría intentar explicarme, si me lo permites.

—Draco, ¿de qué serviría? —Encogió los hombros con obstinación—. ¿Qué cambiaría?

—Serviría, porque no quiero que tomes en cuenta esa noche, sino lo de antes. Esa discusión y lo de Keller, no significan nada, no deseo que pienses que lo que pasó fue algo premeditado, simplemente... no sabía qué hacer con lo que sentía por ti. —Se le quebró la voz al presenciar el modo en que el auror se derrumbó, como si el dolor que crecía en su pecho fuese una carga compartida. Entonces comprendió que de hecho lo era, que Harry, pese a todo, no disfrutaba viéndole así, derrotado. No, por supuesto que no, Harry no era ese tipo de hombre y esa era una de las cosas que le hacía quererle como lo hacía. Le rozó la muñeca con la punta de los dedos y tragó saliva antes de continuar—. Cuando decidí unirme a vosotros en la guerra, supe que lo hacía arriesgando a toda mi familia. Junto con Severus y algunos otros, como mi tía, éramos del círculo más cercano a Voldemort y también los que más teníamos que perder si nos descubrían. Sin embargo, pese a que Padre no quería participar, yo sí di el paso, no quería formar parte de _aquella barbaridad_. No me mal, interpretes, estoy orgulloso de mi herencia, pero no hasta el punto de justificar que todos aquellos muggles... —Parpadeó, alejando los recuerdos—. Simplemente no quería.

»Después de que todo estallase y tuviese que refugiarme en tu casa, bueno, no esperaba que me recibieseis con los brazos abiertos. —Se frotó la nuca, rehuyendo enfrentar a Harry, que seguía en silencio, escuchándole, eso al menos era un inicio, se animó—. Al fin y al cabo era el cabronazo de Malfoy, el que os había jodido durante años en el colegio, ni siquiera supuse que habría amistad. Para lo que no estaba preparado era para las dudas y desde luego que odié la hostilidad... aunque pretendiese lo contrario, en definitiva era un crío asustado. De repente estaba entre desconocidos, sin tener ni la más remota idea sobre la suerte que habría corrido mi familia, mi única familia. Lo único que tenía claro era que Severus me dejó con vosotros y que llegada la hora, debería luchar y mantener mi decisión porque era cuanto me quedaba. Y lo hice, y jamás me arrepentí, ¿sabes? —suspiró antes de continuar—. Cuando después de la guerra, Madre murió... —Su voz bajó. Seguía con los ojos fijos en los de Harry, que le escuchaba en silencio, aún rígido, pero al menos sin intentar apartarse—. Todos aquellos meses, mientras se consumía frente a mí sin que existiese una cura, esperé una ayuda. Me repetía que, por una vez, había hecho lo correcto; era un traidor a mi propia gente y había arrastrado a mis padres conmigo. Así que de verdad esperaba que alguien, quien fuese, se acercase hasta aquella habitación y me tendiese una mano, pero lo único que recibí fue indiferencia. Había arriesgado mi vida y para ellos seguía siendo un Malfoy, hijo de Lucius, heredero de mortífagos y cuanto hice no significó nada. _Nada._ Madre murió y ni siquiera pude darle una digna sepultura en el panteón familiar, porque ya nada me pertenecía, todo era del Ministerio de Magia. Y ni eso me importó, sólo quería seguir adelante, olvidar y continuar. Tenía dieciocho años y estaba muerto de miedo, pero conservaba la esperanza y la certeza de que yo había hecho lo correcto. De algún modo, había estado de tu parte, Harry, _de la de ellos..._ joder, arriesgué todo cuanto era y sólo supieron cerrarme una puerta detrás de otra. —Se mordió la lengua para no pronunciar aquellas últimas palabras que pugnaban por ser dichas.

—Incluso yo —replicó Harry con las pupilas dilatadas—. Dilo, Draco... ¿crees que no soy consciente de que fui uno de los que no quiso darte una oportunidad? ¿Crees que todo este tiempo no me he torturado pensando en mil formas de pedirte perdón por ese tiempo...? ¿Acaso todo lo que ha pasado era una forma de vengarte de mí? —Había una expresión horrorizada en los ojos de Harry, como si hasta ese momento no hubiese considerado la idea siquiera

—¡No... no, no hay nada de eso! ¡Ni siquiera se te ocurra pensarlo! —le chistó, apretando los dedos en torno a la muñeca del Gryffindor—. ¡Escúchame! Solo quiero que comprendas que cuando me fui, había hecho una promesa a la memoria de mis padres y a mí mismo; tenía que recuperar parte de lo que nos pertenecía por derecho y esta vez no era cuestión de sangre. Quería escucharles reconocer que se habían equivocado, la idea de volver a Londres y triunfar se convirtió en el motor de mi vida. Nunca hubo nada más para mí desde ese instante. Ni mucho menos contaba con que tú ibas a aparecer. —Harry agitó la cabeza pero aún así no le permitió retirarse—. No contaba con que me ibas a destrozar los esquemas. Una a una, destruiste cada idea, Harry, me hiciste ver lo vacía que era mi vida, ¿no lo entiendes? Me dabas pánico y cuando tengo miedo me vuelvo una persona mezquina. No soy perfecto, ni mucho menos. —Se frotó los ojos, riendo por lo bajo, nervioso—. Qué sandez acabo de decir, ¿verdad...? Claro que no lo soy... quise... tenías razón aquella vez, también había mucho orgullo, deseos de restregarle a todos por la cara que, a pesar de todo, había seguido adelante, que no habían podido conmigo. Pero tú... Harry... te juro que jamás pretendí dañarte, al contrario... mírame, por favor —suplicó, dando un paso para levantarle la barbilla—. No pensaba todo eso que dije... Circe, Harry, sólo déjame demostrarte que lo que digo es cierto. Ese tío... sólo pretendía que, llegado el momento, realizase su trabajo de una forma justa, por una vez quería que mi nombre no pesase más que lo que yo he hecho, te juro que no había nada más... debí confiar en ti, pero si lo hacía, si te involucraba... iban a usarte para dar su brazo a torcer, serías su excusa y eso no era lo que buscaba, quería ser yo, yo solo. Quería obligarles a reconocer su error.

Había algo muy triste en el fondo de los iris del Gryffindor. Draco comprendió con estupor que la lejanía seguía allí, que recobrarle no era algo fácil, que no iba a bastar con hacerle entender sus motivos.

—Siento tanto haberte negado el lugar que merecías, Harry, y no espero que me creas o que me justifico, porque sé que no hay nada que disculpe mi forma de hacer las cosas —susurró, rozándole la mejilla áspera con el envés de la mano. Se le rompió un poco el corazón al descubrir las lágrimas resbalando en silencio por las mejillas de su amante. Las limpió con los pulgares, anhelando poder borrarlas a besos, odiándose por haber sido la causa de ese dolor que ardía en la mirada clara del Gryffindor—. Estoy enamorado de ti. Te quiero. Te quiero mucho.

—Draco —se quejó por lo bajo, retirándose de nuevo, con todo el aspecto de ansiar que la penosa escena acabase—. No ahora.

—Está bien —aceptó—. Soy consciente de que mis palabras llegan tarde y en el momento más inoportuno, pero sólo te pido que no me dejes fuera. —Seguían de pie, frente a frente, acarició de nuevo la línea de la mandíbula.

—¿De veras quieres formar parte de mi vida, Draco? —indagó con seriedad, alejándose hasta apoyar la mano sobre la esfera; la giró antes de hacerla rodar, las pupilas puestas en las espirales plomizas contenidas dentro—. Porque yo soy eso que has visto durante esas semanas, no soy especial, me gusta el quidditch, tomar una cerveza y sentarme a ver la televisión, no soy especialmente culto ni compartimos aficiones. Ni siquiera sabía que te gustaba la ópera o que sabes alemán. No he viajado demasiado, ni me gusta ir a restaurantes caros, no soy más que un tío corriente.

Con cautela, abrió la palma y la posó en la mejilla, Harry estaba serio, le observaba con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados, pero no se había apartado, y eso debía significar algo, _tenía que significar algo_ , se repitió como una letanía, obligándose a creer que podría resolver la situación. Notar de nuevo la piel cálida del moreno tras todos aquellos días de separación era como un bálsamo para sus sentidos.

—Eres cualquier cosa menos corriente, Harry —replicó, intoxicado por el anhelo que le provocaba su cercanía. Inspiró su esencia fresca y viril, emborrachándose de sueños, relamiéndose de anticipación, deseando acariciarle la tierna boca—. Aunque lo fueses, sin ti nada es lo mismo, sin ti la vida es sólo monotonía. —Se inclinó para rozar su boca. Apenas lo bastante como para notarle, una pincelada tibia, que Harry se lo permitiese _tenía que significar algo_ —. Cuando viniste a mi consulta después de que hablase con Granger, quise impresionarte, demostrarte que estabas tan equivocado como el resto. Iba a intentar curarte, me dije a mí mismo que era una deuda de vida, me auto convencí de que lo que buscaba era verte morder el polvo a ti también. Lo que no sospeché es que, de los dos, yo iba a ser el más beneficiado, porque aquí... —sostuvo la mano de Harry contra su pecho un momento— aquí había muy poco espacio para algo más que no fuese la Clínica y eso es muy triste, ahora lo comprendo. Tuviste que llegar tú con tu desorden, con tus ideas locas, con tus insinuaciones, me volviste un demente, no tienes ni idea lo que me hacías... dejé de ser un autómata y de pronto me encontré pensando en ti a cada minuto, quería saber si te recuperarías, si volverías a besarme, quería saber si te interesaba, si podría acostarme contigo y quería que no me dejases —enumeró sonriendo, pendiente del modo en que Harry le observaba—. Pero sobre todo me sentía aterrado. ¿Entiendes? No era capaz de lidiar con todo eso, no así, de sopetón, no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo, porque nunca me había pasado, no le había importado nunca a otra persona. Desde que Madre murió nadie jamás se había tomado la molestia de cuidarme como tú lo hiciste... gracias por eso, nunca te dije lo que significaba para mi...

—Te invadí —musitó al fin, con la palma aún apretada contra la camisa de Draco—. No pregunté ni una sola vez que era lo que tú querías, me limité a asumir que buscabas lo mismo que yo. No debí hacerlo...

—Escúchame... —cortó—. Harry, me alegro de eso, ¿no lo entiendes? Todo lo que has hecho por mí, me diste motivos para vivir de verdad y siento no haberte valorado como merecías. Estaba tan ciego, tan obsesionado en conseguir que la Clínica funcionase que me negué lo único que de verdad me ha hecho feliz... _tú_. Harry, ya una vez te pusiste en mis manos —empezó, entrelazando los dedos con los del Gryffindor, los dos sabían que no hablaba del tratamiento o de la maldición—. En ese momento no merecía tu confianza, déjame demostrarte que ahora sí puedes.

Le contempló durante un largo rato, había algo nuevo en la expresión de Draco, Harry creía que le conocía, que podía predecir lo que pensaba o quería, en cierto modo las palabras que el Slytherin le había dicho no le sorprendían, al fin y al cabo, conocía la historia de su vida, sin embargo, no esperaba el anhelo, la dulzura, _la fragilidad_. Por primera vez en días, le tocó por propia iniciativa. La necesidad de abrazarle era casi una compulsión, aunque tampoco podía ignorar el miedo que se le pegaba como un engrudo. Lo que le había dicho era cierto, estaba cansado, pero mientras se perdía en los iris grises, un suave aleteo le calentó por dentro, _esperanza._ Acortó aún más la distancia entre ambos y acarició los cortos cabellos rubios de la nuca, antes de apoyar la frente sobre la de Draco.

Se mecieron un buen rato, el uno contra el otro, hablando por lo bajo, revelándose en susurros miles de ideas y pensamientos, desgranando el pesar, dejando atrás todo eso que les alejaba. Perdió la noción del tiempo, lo único que le importaba era el modo en que sus cuerpos se ajustaban, como si no hubiese nada más, como si el mero contacto les sanase. Y quizás era así, quizás los dos se necesitaban para estar completos. Inspiró hondo, empapándose de su calor y su aroma, recobrando uno a uno sus sentidos, _iba a hacerlo_ , decidió, esta vez no sería a ciegas y sin contar con la opinión de Draco, en esa ocasión, ambos tendrían que poner de su parte, pero creía que merecía la pena. Draco siempre merecería el riesgo.

—Me gustaría besarte —le confesó, los labios de Harry a milímetros de los suyos, estaban sonrosados y húmedos, tan apetecibles que era doloroso no degustarlos.

—Me gustaría que lo hicieras —confesó, suspirando al notar el primer roce, piel con piel, caliente, seda y ese olor fresco envolviéndole, otro corazón percutiendo contra sus costillas, unos brazos fuertes, Draco. No estaba solo, tenía a Draco. Quizás, al fin y al cabo, debería darle las gracias a Ginny.

—Harry —titubeó, antes de profundizar la caricia—. No vas a arrepentirte.

—Lo sé... —musitó mientras cerraba los ojos, un esbozo húmedo, su lengua recorriéndole, un _te quiero_ pronunciado entre susurros. Se dejó llevar, sintiendo por primera vez que estaba en buenas manos, las mejores.

_nox..._

_© Aeren, 6 de enero de 2.013_


End file.
